Rescue Me
by Godsliltippy
Summary: The fourth emotional installment of the "Something to Believe In" series. The Hood makes his final play against the Tracys in an effort to destroy them from the inside out.
1. Chapter 1

And so begins the final part of this series! If you haven't read Enemy Mine part 1 and 2, Missed Opportunities, Father's day, and Life's a Game… you might want to since some of the info in then goes with what's in this story!

Thanks so much to my writing buddy, madamewinter for helping me with this!

Hope y'all enjoy this!

OooooOOOOooooO

 _Breathe…_

Jeff struggled against the gel that cushioned his body, desperately clawing at the mask that was depriving him of oxygen. His own heartbeat thrummed in his chest, screaming in his ears as everything began to shut down.

 _Shutting down…_ The biotank. It had lost power and he was dying. The ever present glow that illuminated his hell was gone, the artificial warmth being replaced by a dark chill. Part of him wanted to accept the end and finally be free from the years of torment at the Hood's hands… to see Lucy again. Another voice told him his sons were still out there, fighting the madman at every turn.

The images flashed across his clouded vision. So many memories… His boys… So excited to fulfil his dream. That same dream that had lead to this very moment. He would die, never to see them again.

Except… The gel surrounding him began to slough off, spilling across the cement floor and Jeff with it as the hatch opened. Strong arms caught him before he could crash to the solid surface, enveloping him in a warmth he hadn't experienced in so long. For a moment, he couldn't place it, but the memories of many a night plagued by monsters in the closet and bad dreams flooded back. Feeble arms returned the embrace, lungs expanding as the mask was removed.

"Dad -" Scott's voice, so full of fear and concern. That boy could never relax. "It's - Oh, Dad… It'll be okay. We're getting you out of here."

 _Out? We?_ The words were so difficult to process in his oxygen deprived mind, and ever so slowly the realization began to grow. He was being saved… by his sons! How? His mind was screaming even as he let out a small grunt as the brunette lifted his thin form into trembling arms. Scott's face was a mask of anger and determination. Jeff found himself sinking into the role of rescuee, wanting to give his eldest all the help needed to get them out of the Hood's facility.

A jolt of panic ran through him at the thought of his captor. Where was he during all this? Certainly, he wasn't just letting his sons take him back without resistance? Where were the others? Scott couldn't have come on his own to such a dangerous situation?

So many questions buzzed through his mind as they made it down another corridor and through a pair of double doors. A cry of pain echoed to his right and he saw a young woman, dressed in a teal suit, taking down one of the guards. As Jeff watched her spin into the next, a name finally filter past the muddled questions.

"T'nu-...sha?" His voice was a harsh whisper. Her eyes met his as another goon fell. The shock and pain were evident.

Then they were running, through another door and into… a hangar. And at the end, a gaping, smoldering hole. Jeff could already hear the whine of the VTOL as Kayo worked at the controls over her wrist.

A ship. Not a Thunderbird, like he was expecting. The sleek, black craft descended slowly, coming to rest just in front of them.

Kayo was bounding up to the wing, reaching down to help lift Jeff from Scott's grasp. She gently laid him on the metal surface, her touch light on his shoulder as she smiled, eyes shimmering in the soft moonlight.

His eldest was up a second later, pulling Jeff into his arms once more before setting him inside the open cabin of the jet. His eyes fell on the instruments before him, awed by the advanced technology. His head fell back on the headrest, too heavy to keep an eye on the hangar floor. Instead, he happily resigned himself to staring up into the wide blue eyes hidden behind the glass of the helmet. Jeff sent him a weary smile as the plane began to lift, trying to ease the young man of his burden, but tears quickly accompanied it, falling down his sunken, pale cheeks. The relief was overpowering his senses, sending harsh sobs through his thin frame.

A gloved hand took hold of the one shakily trying to wipe the moisture from his face. Jeff felt so lost in this moment, unable to speak, too weak to hold the son who obviously needed his father to be alright. Deep down, Jeff knew it would be a long time before he would be strong enough to support his boys.

He must have passed out, suddenly waking to the inside of a much more familiar craft. He was strapped securely to a gurney, vital signs flashing on the screen above his head. He was acutely aware of the dulled emotions, his mind seeming to float with the turbulence of Thunderbird 1. He was safe and his mind was finally letting him relax.

A soft voice drifted from the pilot's chair, the words indicating a hospital and an ETA he barely registered. It didn't matter. He would have his family back and everything would be alright. This was his mantra as he let his mind drift back to a peaceful sleep.

When he awoke again, the room was dark, illuminated by a single bar light over his hospital bed. The gentle beeps of a monitor sounded not too far away, along with the light breathing of the figure beside him. Her grey hair lay nestled in the crook of her arm, her hand clutching his. Jeff watched his mother for a long time, refusing to blink in fear she might vanish. His fingers twitched, desperate to see her face.

Movement on the other side of the bed made him stop, turning to see the raven-haired man stand and quickly move to catch his father's free hand.

"Hey, Dad…" Tears were in Virgil's eyes as he moved the chair to sit closer. "How are you feeling?"

Jeff opened his mouth to speak, feeling the rawness in his throat. Taking the hint, Virgil grabbed a cup of water, aiming the straw towards his mouth. He felt pathetic as he tried to pull the beverage through the small tube, realizing how long it had been since he'd consumed anything by mouth.

"Thanks." The little water he could get helped slightly. He gave the strong hand a squeeze, reveling in the sensation.

"Anything else I can get you?" The medic asked, his voice soothing the pangs of ache in his heart. He missed his family more than he could ever express.

"No- just… stay with me." Jeff felt the tears again, the lump in his throat threatening to strangle him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Brown eyes met blue, strong and determined to keep his father safe.

"Where are your brothers?" His brow furrowed, realizing there was no one else in the dimly lit hospital room.

Virgil frowned. "Alan and Gordon are on a call to Mars. They'll be back as soon as they drop off the equipment. Scott's dealing with the GDF and what's left of the Hood's base. He'll be back soon. And John's down getting some coffee." The smile returned. "You just rest, Dad. You've been through so much."

Jeff felt his eyelids begin to droop, the warmth from his son's steady grip traveling up to his chest. A gentle hand found his hair, running light circles to help relax him into the pillows of his bed.

As the days went by, the boys filtered in and out, taking the place of his mother when she needed to rest herself. They'd talked about all that had happened since his disappearance, the rescues and friends they had made. When Jeff finally had the strength to ask, they had talked about how they had found him. Lady Penelope had picked up some intel regarding a base funded by some of the Hood's former businesses. It seemed the villain still had a few hands out there. Further investigation had lead to the discovery of a high profile prisoner. International Rescue responded immediately.

A week into his recovery, he learned his two youngest had been detained on their space voyage to help with repairs to the Mars station, a regretful, but necessary dilemma. The thought of Gordon surprised him, though. As much as he wanted to hold his boys and let them know he was alright, a sudden anxiety seemed to blossom in his chest at the thought of seeing his ocean loving son. He pondered on it for a while, trying to picture his smiling face and blonde waves until he understood what was affecting him.

That game.

He nearly burst into tears as he realized the Hood had changed something at his core. Jeff couldn't think about Gordon without an aching nausea stealing his strength. This couldn't be happening… Jeff wanted his sons back. All of them, but that wouldn't be possible if he couldn't even stand to see one of them.

When Alan finally called, Jeff had initially been terrified. He didn't want to face what he'd done. He couldn't stand to see his boys in pain again. Mercifully, it had only been Alan, the aquanaut busy installing the colony's new equipment, claiming the faster they finished, the sooner they'd be home.

After some much needed reassurance that everyone was fine, the two had become blubbering messes, unable to speak through the tears.

"You two stay safe." The father wiped at the tear trails with the crumpled tissue.

"We will, Dad." And with a sad smile and a reluctant goodbye, Alan cut the link.

The rest of his stay was a blur as Jeff found himself pulled to different areas of the hospital. He'd been placed on TPN feedings to mimic what had been done by the Hood's machine. The only thing allowed in his digestive system were ice chips and water. Gradually, he'd been upgraded to puddings to help promote some gut motility. Jeff found himself more than happy with the little desserts. It was the most he'd had in years and reminded him of his childhood snacks. Physical therapy was daily to help return some strength back to his limbs. This part seemed to be his least favorite, not because of the strenuous effort needed, but how it kept him from his family for hours at a time. John had tried to assure him that the more he did, the sooner he'd be home. Leave it to his sensible son to justify leaving his family in order to be back with them sooner.

A month later, he was doing just that.

OoOoOoO

Tracy Island was a sight, glimmering in the mid-afternoon sun. Jeff leaned against the glass of the pod as it flew over, preparing to land. So many times he'd dreamt of his home and the family within, wishing beyond hope he'd be able to see it again.

And here he was.

As they landed, Scott jumped out of the pod, handing his father the ornate wooden cane. Jeff had felt mildly perturbed by the necessity, but he understood how much worse his condition could have been. He was still surprised how well his body had bounced back with the proper nutrition and physical activity. It had been a quick month, but the doctors had released him with optimistic excitement.

"Welcome home, Dad." The smile on Scott's face widened as Jeff gave him a strong hug, keeping one arm over his shoulder as they walked to the elevator. He stopped just at the door, turning to gaze up at the glory of International Rescue. Each ship gleamed in the artificial lighting.

His eyes fell on Thunderbird 3's launch compartment, still void of the bright red rocket. A brief sadness pressed against his chest as he recalled the last message from Alan. They'd been forced to give some of their fuel to the Mars colonists in order to power their new manual generators. Which meant the trip home would be a lot longer than expected. Three months, to be exact. Still a fraction of the year long trip it used to be, but a lifetime for a family that had been separated so long.

Jeff had caught a glimpse of his second youngest from a distance, loading tools and supplies back into Thunderbird 3. The anxiety flared enough for Alan to ask if he was alright. After a quick wave of dismissal, he gave his youngest a sad smile.

"Miss you, sprout." He'd wiped at a tear as it escaped. "Give Gordon a hug for me, okay?"

Alan had only frowned, nodding reluctantly. "See you soon, Dad."

Pulling himself away from the memory, Jeff turned back to his son, joining him on the elevator. The ride was shorter than he remembered, but the anxious feeling in his gut grew with every inch they got closer to the home he had missed. As the elevator doors opened, he found he couldn't move. Physically, he knew he could, but the overwhelming sense of home bombarded him, pulling the tears back to the surface.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him forward and down the hallway. Jeff could tell Scott was doing his best not to rush him, but he needed to see, needed to truly understand that he was home.

Jeff's breath caught as they stepped into the lounge. Late afternoon sunlight bounced off the still pool water, reflecting off the ceiling and creating a beautiful, glowing haze around the room. Standing just at the top of the stairs that lead to the sitting area was his family, each with a wide smile on their face. Brains was barely containing the emotions pent up from being away from his colleague for so many years, the ache only made worse by his inability to visit the hospital. Alan and Gordon had been his focus for the entire month.

As Jeff took in the group, his heart released the floodgates, allowing the tears to spill down his cheeks. His arms spread wide, beckoning the group forward into a hug so warm he thought he could melt right into it.

Eventually, they separated, allowing Jeff to take in the space. The click of the cane tapping on the wood floor echoed around the room as he slowly made his way to the empty desk. Trembling fingers grazed the mahogany, catching his muted reflection in its gloss coating.

He was home. Life could start again and this time he would make sure the Hood couldn't lay a hand in his family ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun filtered into the bedroom, casting a warm glow over the still figure sitting on the edge of the bed. Jeff let his eyes close as the warmth washed over him, erasing the chill of the dream that still lingered in his mind.

He had been back at the facility. Back in the tank, the Hood staring in at him with eyes that pierced right through his soul. He couldn't move, paralyzed like a bug pinned to cork board, silently screaming against the thick oxygen mask that kept him barely alive. Even he couldn't hear it. He couldn't hear anything over the pounding rush of blood in his ears swallowing up everything before the blackness fell.

Jeff had awoken, gasping in the dark of his room. Four am wasn't his usual wake up time, but after the nightmare, there was no chance of falling back to sleep. He'd resigned himself to simply meditating, gazing out over the shadowed landscape, the moon barely casting enough light to see the swaying trees. The island hadn't changed. He was safe. There was nothing to worry about as long as he had his family and friends.

Deciding it was time to get up, the sun creeping over the calm waters, Jeff grabbed the cane from his bedside and stood on tired legs. Even without the light on, he knew where his closet was, flicking on the light once the door swung open. The mirror bumped gently against the door as it hit the wall.

Jeff scanned the wall of shirts and pants, still too large to fit his recovering form. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they would fit as comfortably as before, but the regret was still present. He grabbed a new pair, purchased after his discharge from the rehabilitation center, along with a dark blue polo. Carefully, he got dressed, using the chair just outside the closet.

As menial as the task was, Jeff found solace in being able to complete it himself. He'd spent a month having it done for him. No, he would take pride in being able to do this one thing.

Finally finished, he slipped his feet back into his loafers and stood. Pulling the door back, he froze, eyes falling in the reflection before him. A frail, white haired man, cheeks sunken from years of malnutrition and eyes bruised with exhaustion, stared back with the same expression of disbelief. A hand shot up, fingers digging into his eyes, trying to erase the image. _Not real, it's not real…_

Slowly, Jeff remove the hand, now shaking with the rush of panic. The image that met him was his own, much healthier, pepper grey hair only lighter than before the Hood had taken him. Relief flooded his senses, making his knees feel weak. Clutching the cane and taking one last look in the mirror, he closed the door.

 _You're home… you're safe…_

The sunlight shown just a little bit brighter as he began his trek downstairs to make sure his family was still there.

OoOoOoO

Mornings came and went, his strength building with each passing day. Jeff was finally beginning to feel like his old self again as he took his seat at the desk.

The chime range again and he looked towards his eldest, seated in the lounge. Scott simply smiled, giving him a small nod of approval. For some time, Jeff had questioned if he could even be the head of IR again, but his son's had never pushed it. They'd simply encouraged him to try when he felt ready. They would stand beside him the whole way.

His finger grazed the comm, sending the hologram of John to the center of the room. The red head sent his father a warm smile before delving into the information.

"We've got a situation." He spoke, regarding the others in the room, before a globe appearing in his place. "A group of archeologists in Australia have been trapped after the cave they exploring collapsed. No reported injuries, but they're going to need a lot of heavy lifting to get the entrance cleared."

Almost in unison, all eyes turned to him. Scott looked ready to jump in, but Jeff had been watching them prepare for rescues since he'd made it back home. He could do this.

"Scott, you and Virgil take Thunderbird 2 and one of the pods." He was surprised how comfortable he was, giving the instructions with a steadiness that had be absent weeks prior. "Contact base when you've arrived." His throat began to tighten as his boys stood, moving to their prospective launch positions, the words on his tongue feeling thick, but he needed to say the. "Thunderbirds are go."

Pride didn't touch the emotions that crossed his sons' faces, along with relief that Jeff was finally able to return to the dream he had created. The Hood had done a lot of damage, but there was no taking the astronaut out of International Rescue.

He watched Scott disappear, Virgil already sliding towards his 'bird. Brains stepped over, a comforting presence as they monitored to globe, the rescue icon blinking over the southeastern part of Australia.

The launch sequences sent the familiar flutter through his chest, the view of his Thunderbirds flying off to save the day never growing old. The scientist was speaking to them, reviewing some new equipment he'd designed. Besides some stronger sensor tech, Brains had created a matter disrupter, capable of shattering stone be sending electric pulsed and sound vibrations through the surface. Not only could it tell the user the best place to strike, it could alter the composition enough that one strong hit would reduce the object to gravel.

Jeff had simply sat there, listening so intently to his friend's words. In Jeff's absence, Brains had spent the majority of his time improving the ships, creating new gear to keep his children safe, and making it easier for them to save lives. All while dealing with the loss of the man who had once encouraged him to reach far past the research program he had started out in. This man had flourished beyond his expectations.

"Brains." Jeff absentmindedly grabbed the top of his cane, fidgeting with it.

"Y-yes, Mr. Tracy?" The connection had already been cut as the boys headed toward the cave in.

"I think- I would like to see some more of your…" The word wouldn't come, the bitterness behind it so ingrained, he realized he might never say it again. Thankfully, today he didn't need to.

"Experiments?" The engineer filled in the gap. Jeff simply nodded, feeling the heat in his ears. One word shouldn't have this much power over him. "I-if you're sure, we c-could go to my lab?"

Jeff took a breath, trying to steady his increasing heart rate as he stood. He needed to do this. He needed to feel normal again. "Yes, I'm sure."

Brains nodded, his face alight with relief. He was acutely aware how much his family wanted him to feel comfortable in all his decisions, letting Jeff take it slow. There were no words to express how grateful he was for that consideration.

The two walked towards the elevator, content in the quiet of the house. The tapping of his cane was starting to become so familiar, he barely heard it anymore.

"Any news from Thunderbird 3?" No matter the anxiety he felt thinking of Gordon, he was still concerned with the progress of their journey. They'd been in radio silence for far too long for his liking, solar activity interfering with any transmissions.

"N-nothing yet." The engineer frowned as he activated the elevator. I've been w-working on boosting the s-signal from Tracy island. Unfortunately, we don't have the p-power source necessary."

With a growing sense of dread, Jeff scrubbed a hand over his face. He understood how unforgiving space could be. The longer they were out of contact, the higher probability his sons could be flying into danger. They needed a solution beyond the resources of International Rescue.

And he had one.

"Brains." The click of the cane was solid as Jeff stepped off the lift with a new sense of purpose. "Get a hold of the GDF. There's a satellite, not in their available roster, that has the range you'll need."

The information seemed to peek the engineer's interest, increasing his pace as they stepped down the hall. "You m-mean, a top s-secret satellite?"

Jeff nodded. "I helped them design it a while back. It was only supposed to be used for recording deep space transmissions, but they wanted to keep it under wraps." They stepped into the lab and he was certain this was exactly what they would need in order to contact his boys.

Within minutes, he was talking to colonel Casey, the woman still shocked to see him so well after his rescue. Jeff wasted no time with pleasantries, diving headfirst into his request.

"Jeff… you realize this would be breaking protocol." It was more a statement than an inquiry into how much he knew about the project.

"I understand, colonel." He kept his voice steady, hand gripping the cane to help maintain his calm demeanor. "These are my sons. We've been out of radio contact for almost a week, and I can't just sit around doing nothing if there's the slightest chance of reaching them."

She raised a hand to indicate no further commentary was needed, a smile tugging at her lip. "I'll see what I can do. You still have clearance to operate the satellite. Once I receive approval, you'll simply need your access code."

Jeff nodded, recalling the procedures they had set up so that no single individual could use the device. There would always need to be someone within the GDF to activate it.

Col. Casey gave a quick goodbye before severing the link to discuss the plan with her superiors. Jeff found his impatience growing with every passing moment, the need to speak to his boys almost too much now that he had the means.

A gentle hand came to rest on his arm and he looked to the bespeckled man's sympathetic face. An apologetic smile was all Jeff could muster, trying to fight back the anxiety. His grip loosened on the cane and he took a seat at the closest desk, letting his head fall in his hands, fingers brushing back through his hair as he thought through his plan. He would contact John as soon as he received the go-ahead, which he had no intentions of not receiving. Thunderbird 5 would have to relay through the satellite for them to have any chance of hearing from Alan and Gordon.

They sat in silence for a while, hoping the call would come through, Col. Casey, all smiles and good news. Five minutes passed with no word from their friend. Brains was the first to break away from the surveillance.

"I think I'll g-go work on some equipment I've b-been tinkering w-with." The engineer stood, already heading for one of the supply cabinets Jeff instantly recognized as their prototype storage units. He watched Brains pull out a pair of blue gloves, shutting the door behind him and moving to one of the tables.

"What are those?" Jeff couldn't help the sudden surge of curiosity, feeling slightly drained from the stress of waiting.

"Ah, these allow the w-wearer to stick t-to walls." Brains handed one to him to inspect. "They c-currently work well enough, b-but I would like to see s-some improvement in speed."

Jeff rolled the material between his fingers, inspecting the mechanics of it. "Magnets?" It was a pretty simple guess, the engineer nodding.

"Y-yes." Brains adjusted his glasses. "The d-difficult part is allowing the individual an e-easier way to d-deactivate one glove and reattach it at a much faster r-rate than I've been observing."

"So." Jeff smiled at the thought. "My boys want to go faster when climbing the side of a building, is it?"

A laugh from Brains told him he'd hit the nail of the head. Leave it to his sons to follow in his footsteps when it came to going fast.

"Well, with these," he held up the gloves. "It all depends on the strength of the wearer how fast they can get themselves up the surface. What do you think of a neural link for activating the electromagnets?"

Brains seemed to contemplate this idea, a finger tapping out the invisible equations on the table. Finally, a grin like a kid at Christmas spread over his face. "Yes! With your help, I c-could design the hardware. Then i-it would only b-be a matter of coding neural inputs."

Jeff nodded. "I believe I may have some notes from an old colleague on that subject. They should come in handy."

He felt his heart flutter in his chest as a sense of calming excitement washed over him. It felt so right to be talking to his friend about this. For so long he'd kept it hidden, locked behind so many doors to keep the Hood away from it. Now, the doors were wide open and it felt so liberating.

They were pulled from their planning by the chime of the communications array. Jeff quickly hit the key to answer and was delighted to see Col. Casey's image appear, a grin on her face.

"I take your smile as a yes, then?" Another flutter as her grin grew.

"You have the approval of the GDF to do whatever you need to do with the satellite." She sounded as though she was handing him a birthday present. "Send the activation codes when you're ready."

"Will do. Thank you, colonel." Jeff couldn't have hit the button to end the call any faster, his fingers already moving to contact his John.

Time to find out what was happening on Thunderbird 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to my beta, madamewinter, for helping me work through these ideas and proofreading!

OooooOOOOooooO

"Activating." Jeff watched John key in the code, his hologram floating above the console. He and Brains were seated, eagerly awaiting the transmission.

It had taken them about twenty minutes to get the link set up through Thunderbird 5 and the wait had been frustrating to say the least. Now that they were ready, however, Jeff was feeling his anxiety build once more. It was a ridiculous thing that he should've been able to control better. This was Gordon. Not the Hood. He could get through this.

During their time on Mars, Jeff hadn't been able to speak to his second youngest, a strange relief of sorts, but still odd that his son hadn't made an appearance. He would remedy that… as soon as his heart stopped feeling like it was about to rip through his chest.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 3. Alan, Gordon, can you read me?" John paused as the static bounced back. A minute passed with no response. "Alan? Gordon? Do you copy?"

For a second, Jeff thought his idea had failed, not wanting to accept the idea that his boys wouldn't be able to respond. When a fuzzy image finally appeared, the older man let out a long breath. It was quickly taken back at the look on his youngest son's tear streaked face.

"John -" Alan's voice was weak, eyes half lidded behind the glass of his helmet as he tried to work the transmission.

"Alan, what's happened? Where are you?" The redhead voiced his father's concerns.

"We - We were hit. Asteroid -... took out navigation, long range - communications… life support." Jeff could tell he was having difficulty breathing. They must be on the last of their reserve oxygen. How long had they been stuck like this?

John seemed to read his father's mind. "How long ago?"

"Three… days."

The group was silent at the realization. _Three days?_ That was pushing it even for Jeff's standards.

"Where's Gordon?" There was a hint of reluctance in John's question.

"He's -" The blonde shuttered slightly. "He gave me - most of the oxygen. He's barely - awake."

Jeff had heard enough, cutting through the connection from his end. "Alan? Son, we need to get those systems back up and running. Have you tried a manual restart?"

Alan nodded, tears springing to his eyes at his father's voice. "Couldn't get - power. The cells are - functional, but - connection was fried."

"What about a bypass?" Jeff was acutely aware how detrimental it was that they get power back to the ship, wishing he could be their to make the connections himself. "Have you tried bypassing the buffer units and connecting the cells directly into the main conduit?"

Alan looked at him through the muddle of oxygen deprivation, but seeming to understand. "I'll need - a cable long enough…"

"The hydraulic arms." He could almost picture the cables that linked the grapple arms to the cockpit. They would lose function in one of the arms, but that was worth the sacrifice if it meant they got home alive. "There a cable that should be long enough."

Alan was already on the move, gliding through the wounded ship. Jeff watched as he made it to the access panel, pulling it free with clumsy hands. Inside, the coil of wiring lay in wait, like a present to be opened at just the right time. Alan took it, unlatching the end that fed power to the currently useless arm. He followed if down, the length ending at another outlet.

Jeff noticed his sons movements growing sluggish with every passing second.

"Almost done, Sprout. You can do this." He gripped his cane, the only thing keeping him from springing forward through the hologram to reach his son.

If Alan heard him, Jeff couldn't tell, the blonde working to connect the two ends of the cable.

"Done -" His voice was a whisper as he moved back to the main system hub. "Restarting…"

Silence filled the room and Thunderbird 5 as they waited to see if the bypass had worked. It wasn't long before they received an answer.

A klaxon alarm made the observer's jump, eyes never leaving their hologram. The system was active, but only in alerting the pilot of failure in all the other systems. Jeff watched Alan jam a finger into the controls, quieting the noise as Thunderbird 3's life support finally kicked in.

The weight lifted from his chest as Jeff took a seat, relieved to see the workaround had most like saved his sons. When he looked up at the hologram again, Alan was already ripping off his helmet to gasp in the new air supply. He then moved to something out of sight, Jeff realizing it must be Gordon, the aquanaut's helmet floating after his brother's.

"Come on, Gordo." Alan was still whispering, an edge of fear in his voice. "Time to wake up."

Even though they couldn't see Gordon with how Alan hunched over his brother, they could tell something was wrong.

"Alan?" John's voice was tight against the building tension.

"He's breathing." The younger brother ran a hand over his face, clearing the few droplets from his cheeks. "Just unconscious… How'd you find us?"

Jeff was happy to listen to Brains and John go over the earlier events, letting the numbing relief wash over him. He thought about alerting the engineer as he gradually felt his vision grey at the edges. It might have been a good idea, but his mouth didn't seem to want to connect with his mind.

When his vision cleared, he was in the infirmary, surrounded by the soft white pillows and heavy linens. A monitor beeped to his left and he gazed up at the heart monitor.

Jeff blinked, trying to remember what had lead to his current state. He turned his head in search of anyone willing to fill in the blanks. The movement left the room spinning slightly and he clenched his eyes shut.

"Take it easy, Dad." Virgil's steady voice was joined by a gentle hand on his father's shoulder. Jeff gradually opened one eye, taking in the fuzzy sight of his raven-haired son.

"What happened?" His eyes closed again, his hand coming up to rest against them.

"Brains said you passed out after saving Alan and Gordon." There was no mistaking the admiration in his son's words.

The memories came back, clear as if he were watching his youngest work to get Thunderbird 3 back online. Am alarm blared in his mind as the dots finally connected. "Your brothers?" Steel blue eyes pleaded for the knowledge his boys were alright.

"They're doing fine." A reassuring hand was on his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "They were more worried about you after you fainted."

Jeff let out a sigh, relief instantaneous. A playful grin spread across his face as he corrected the comment. "Passed out."

Virgil chuckled, his own nerves seeming to calm, the small wrinkles under his eyes softening slightly. "Sure. In any case, Thunderbird 3 should be home in about a couple months. The work-around should hold until they get back. Three's long range communication is fried, but they still have access to the satellite if anything else happens."

A couple months… But they could communicate if the need arose. No need to worry anymore, not that he wouldn't. That tick of anxiety would be there until he could wrap his arms around his two trouble makers.

Something new snagged in his mind. "How was the rescue?"

This brought a sour look to Virgil's previously gentle features. "The pod took some damage." He continued quickly at Jeff's sudden look of concern. "Just cosmetic… for the most part. The canopy will need to be replaced."

"What happened?" His fatherly alarms were quieting, only to be replaced by curiosity.

"Another cave in when we were getting the researchers out." Virgil's voice dropped to reveal something he'd been keeping back. "If Scott hadn't been out of the pod helping one of the injured when those rocks fell on it -" Jeff stared silently at his son, willing him to finish. Brown eyes blinked, sudden realization flitting across his face. "Sorry, didn't mean to worry you with that."

A new emotion took over as Jeff realized how close he had come to losing three of his sons in the space of a day, simply because his ships couldn't take a hit. That was on him and he planned to remedy that fact immediately.

"I need to speak with Brains, immediately." Jeff's tone left no room for argument. He may not feel up to getting out of the bed, but he could certainly work on a project long locked away, safe from the Hood. Now, he could let it free to protect his family.

OoOoOoO

2 months later.

Jeff stared up at the yellow craft, a metal beam dangling above it. The small scale testing had been completed a week earlier, his new device performing as desired. The next step was to test the device at a much larger scale.

A hand went up, signalling Scott to release the beam. It hit its mark, slamming into the space a foot above the pod's cabin. A ripple of blue-green energy spread from the impact site as the metal beam fell away. The pod was left unharmed.

"F-force field testing complete." The engineer was grinning from ear to ear. "We'll b-begin stress testing I-immediately."

The next phases would involve how long the force fields would hold up to constant assault. One hit was one thing, but if it couldn't hold up against a rock slide or asteroids, they'd be back to square one.

Scott jogged over to join them, looking more than pleased with the results. Jeff could understand. Of all his children, Scott fretted the most over his brothers' safety. He could recall a time when he'd found his son pacing the lounge in the middle of the night, unable to sleep while Virgil and Gordon were dealing with the evacuation of a chemical plant. They were using new gear meant to tackle the harsh fumes the boys might encounter, but the testing had been limited to just a handful of different substances. They couldn't be certain they would work against the products from the rapidly deteriorating facility. Thankfully, he hadn't needed to worry. Brains was excellent when it came to the equipments he built.

The group was interrupted in their celebration by the light chime from Scott's watch. His eldest son didn't hesitate to answer.

"John?" The redhead's image floated between them, a smile on his face. "Good news, I take it?"

"The best kind." The smile grew. "Thunderbird 3 is home."


	4. Chapter 4

Madamewinter helped a bunch with this chapter :D She added a fantastic ending for the chapter that was very much needed! 

Enjoy!

OooooOOOOooooO

The lounge was awash in bright colors. Streamers hung from the balcony, meeting on either end of a Welcome Home banner. Normally, this kind of reception wouldn't be typical after a rescue, but three months wasn't typical.

Jeff was finding it difficult not to run down to the launch bay and find his boys. He'd been working on his anxiety, the thought of seeing his second youngest only sending a slight flutter through his chest. They were far away from the Hood's system. They were safe.

The group heard the elevator doors open and Jeff was out of his seat, eyes glued to the edge of the hallway. He smiled at the pounding of footsteps, the first form turning the corner and filling Jeff's vision with soft green cotton and blonde hair. Alan had leapt down the stairs, enveloping his father in a strong hug. Scott's hand on his back was the only thing keeping Jeff from falling backwards with his youngest on top of him.

A minute passed where the young man refused to release his father, but as Jeff let his eyes lift back up to the hallway entrance, he realized the other blonde hadn't made an appearance.

"Alan, it's so good to see you." He gave the boy one more squeeze before continuing. "Where's your brother?"

The frustration that passed through the blue eyes gave him pause, wondering what might have happened between the two on their long journey. However, Jeff hadn't expected the answer he received.

"He went to the beach." Alan's tone was a mirror opposite to the excitement from earlier. "He wouldn't tell me why, just told me he'd be up later."

Jeff felt sick as a sense of relief flooded his mind. Apparently, he wasn't as ready as he thought to see Gordon. And it appeared the aquanaut was having the same anxieties. That fact should be upsetting him more. His son wasn't ready to see him? Was he feeling the effects of the game, as well? That wouldn't make sense. His sons wouldn't have known it was their father behind the image of the Lich. Unless…

Jeff shook the thought from his head as Virgil brushed past, lifting his kid brother into a bear hug. The two laughed as the elder placed the smaller boy down. He found it amusing to see his sons acting as though they weren't the skilled rescue team that they were. They could still step back and just be a family, willing to ease the tension with a well timed embrace.

"I'll go check on the fish." Virgil announced with one more side hug for the astronaut. "You all start the party."

Scott happily took over for Virgil, Jeff watching his raven-haired son's back as he took off for the beach Gordon tended to visit most. Even after all these years, he could still picture the pristine sand, crystal blue waves lapping at the shore. He remembered finding his ocean-loving son there on many occasions, usually, after an intense argument with his brothers. Jeff had sent the boy there more times than he could count.

The father's attention turned back to the youngest blonde as the boy wrapped his arms around him once more. Jeff took Alan's face with both hands, the cane held awkwardly against the boy's cheek as he force him a step back, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I have missed you so much, Allie." Tears were back, causing the room to glow just a bit brighter in the warm daylight. As he stepped back to allow the festivities to begin, he noticed he wasn't the only one fighting back emotions. Everyone was finally home, if not perfectly alright. That would come with time, he was certain.

OoOoOoO

A tap on his cheek jolted Jeff from his light dozing, back to the dim light of dusk that filtered in through the patio doors. Virgil was crouched at the top of the seating area with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Terrible getting old." Jeff groused with a chuckle.

"Don't let Grandma hear you say that." There was a great deal of amusement behind the warning.

He stretched out stiff muscles, finally looking around the empty lounge. "Where did everyone run off to?"

"Alan's resting in his room. Scott's checking on the damage to Thunderbird 3 with Brains." Virgil spoke as he made his way to the couch.

"Gordon?" Jeff had half expected the blonde to be with his brother. Why wasn't he?

Virgil frowned. "Still at the beach. Couldn't get him to budge."

"Did he mention what's got him so upset?" A growing concern was resurfacing. When his son shook his head, that concern blossomed into a drive to find Gordon and fix the problem.

"I'm sure he'll come around. He always does. Maybe let's leave him to it." Virgil's edge of nonchalance surprised Jeff, but he didn't think long on it. He was on his feet and striding towards the steps before Virgil could question his actions.

Jeff stopped any further remarks with a pointed finger. "I don't plan on waiting a moment longer. It's been too long already."

The engineer made no move to stop him as Jeff made his way down the same track his raven-haired son had taken hours earlier. If Virgil couldn't bring Gordon home, then something must be wrong. Jeff may not be as good a diplomat as his gentle son, but he would make sure Gordon knew he could come home, no matter what was bothering him.

The trip took longer than he had expected. It took a lot out of him, as well, having to stop a few times along the scenic path. It forced him to look at the forest around him, dazzled by the warm sunset beaming through the gently swaying leaves. The closer he got to the beach, the more beautiful it became. It would be the perfect scene to help calm his troubled son.

As the dirt turned to sand, Jeff kicked off his loafers, content to feel the still warm sand between his toes. His movements slowed the thicker the ground got, the cane helping to steady each step. He stopped once he exited the woods, gazing over the quiet beach. It was as beautiful as he remembered. Back in that forsaken lab, there were days when memories such as this had kept him anchored to the hope that his boys were still safe, enjoying the little slices of heaven on their home. Nothing had changed.

Letting out a content sigh, he let his gaze travel across the beach, finally falling on the lone figure. Gordon was sitting in the sand just out of reach from the crashing waves, foam wash tickling at his exposed toes. He hadn't turned or even acknowledged that he knew his father had arrived. It was so alien to him, to see his energetic blonde so still. The few times he could remember seeing him like this were not memories he wanted to conjure back up. He needed to fix the here and now, whether Gordon let him or not.

Silence seemed the best route as he stepped through the sand, curious what would happen if he decided to sit down. There was a chance he wouldn't be able to get back up. The windswept, blonde waves were enough to let him know it wasn't worth worrying about. He just needed to be there for his son.

"Mind if I join you?" Jeff finally spoke, pausing only a moment to see if Gordon would actually respond. He didn't, staying in his spot as he stared out to sea. The elder took the hint, carefully dropping down to sit in the sand. The nauseating anxiety was sitting on his gut, but with his son so close, Jeff wasn't about to run. "Gordon… talk to me fish, please."

A quiet mumbling fell from his son's mouth, indistinguishable as Jeff leaned closer. From the side, Gordon's features were slack, dull amber eyes unfocused above puffy cheeks.

Jeff blocked out the blaring alarms, fighting the urge to drag his son back up to the house. Instead, he simply lowered himself onto the sand. He suddenly realized it had been nearly four months since he was free of the Hood's facility and not once had he personally spoken to Gordon. Others had always communicated for them.

His throat was painfully dry at the realization, no longer able to find the words that were needed. Why had it taken this long? His own anxiety had affected him greatly, but enough to neglect one of his own sons?

The words wouldn't come, but he knew he needed to do something. Anything to let Gordon know Jeff loved him. They could work through what the Hood had done.

Slowly, a shaky hand lifted from the warm sand, fingertips brushing the thin fabric of the brightly colored shirt. The jolt that ran through Jeff at the touch stole his breath, the hand finally resting on the young man's shoulder.

And then Gordon turned…

The startled expression he had expected was absent, replaced by desperate fear, amber eyes wide as they took in the face of his father. It was the same fear Jeff had seen when his sons had been plugged into the system. The same eyes he'd been forced to watch over and over as the Lich placed Gordon in its mouth… felt the teeth sink down into the armor…

And the beach changed…

The glow of the warm sun glitched into static. Shapes reformed, turning to the dull greys and browns of the pit. Gordon's whole form shifted horribly, armor closing around him as he pushed against the hand that held him in place.

Jeff tried to scream. He wanted away from this memory. They were safe on Tracy Island. This was just a memory. He could stop this.

Only, he couldn't.

The sounds and smells were so intense. He could feel Gordon's hands on the roof of his mouth, desperate to be free of the crushing pressure.

 _This isn't happening!_ Jeff's mind was frantic as he fought against the images. The view of the beach flickered back for a split second. Everything twisted, fragments intersecting and falling away. The sound of metal buckling and bone crunching snapped it back into focus, the nausea rising against the taste of blood on his tongue.

And then it ended.

The sounds were gone; a fading memory replaced by the pounding of his heart. Gordon was mercifully no longer held in the outstretched hand or pressing against his mouth. Instead, he peered through the dull haze of the bio-gel into the enraged face of the man who had tormented him for so long.

Who was still tormenting him.

 _No… Please, no!_ Jeff tried to fight his own mind, but the clarity of the world around him shattered the dream world he'd surfaced from so violently. The truth was impossible to avoid.

Jeff was still in the tank.

OoOoOoO

"What… happened?" The Hood let the severity of his anger coat each word as he stared at his prisoner. Around him, silence, except for the usual mechanics of the biotank and its equipment that kept Jeff alive. No one moved.

Finally, he turned to glare at Havoc, her mouth hanging open in confusion, hands hovering over the controls.

"Well?" She jumped at the bite in his voice, confusion turning to fear.

"I-I don't… He just…" He watched her fingers twitch, the desire to do something blatantly obvious. "The AI is supposed to generate what he remembers of his son's. It looks like the trauma from the game overloaded the system and booted the play-back."

He let his gaze fall back on the man before him, who was now taking in his surroundings. Weeks of planning, implementing… waiting, destroyed by Jeff's understandable PTSD. Yes, he'd acquired a great deal more in a week than he had in months, but the submersive illusions were broken. Now, Jeff would begin to block his efforts with his new found understanding. New strategies would be required. Plan B, then.

The Hood reached forward, activating the mental link and watching the pain ripple through Jeff's suspended form; small benefit to his subjects awareness, at least. The plan had eliminated his previous abilities to torture the man. Now, he could make up for lost time.

*Oh, Jeff. What a mess you've made.* The silence from the other end was enough evidence of the man's shock, but the pain was all consuming. It didn't need words. *I had hoped to extend your homecoming a bit longer. At least, until you offered a few more ideas.*

The lack of response quickly became more of an annoyance than expected. The Hood tapped at a control, sending another web of electric pain arching through Jeff, before severing the link. Jeff's body tightened, bound up by the neurocables, twisting as it coursed through him.

He gestured to Havoc. "Let him out."

The villain stepped back as the tank began to drain. Jeff simply slumped against the back wall looking as though the world had been ripped away from him… which it had, in a sense.

As the hatch slid away, the Hood crouched down, a hand moving out in an almost tender gesture, to brush the stray hairs out of Jeff's face. He unclipped the mask over Jeff's mouth, the hissing of oxygen and other chemicals escaping as it was tossed aside. "Just think, all those secrets… That satellite will be quite useful." The blue eyes flickered just slightly, a sign that Jeff was listening. "And force fields! With that technology in my ships, I'll be unstoppable!" The eyes clenched shut against the unseen blow the words had sent. "The world will suffer, Jeff. Starting with your family." He leaned closer, gripping the white strands tight, to whisper. "And it's all. Your. Fault."

The sobs that wracked Jeff's form was a soothing balm to the Hood's earlier frustrations. He was still ahead in this war and it would only be a matter of time before the head of International Rescue admitted defeat. He dropped jeff back down, watching the thin form sag helplessly in his bonds.

Again, the hand brushed away the rogue strands of white obscuring the pain-filled eyes. Tears poured down his cheeks, washing away the gel that clung to him. "Shhhh, hush, now, Jeff." The quakes continued through the man's slumped shoulders. "Everyone breaks, given the right pressure." He smiled, anticipation for the next part of his plan growing beyond his restraint. "You'll be seeing your boys again. Very soon, in fact, though I doubt you'll be as happy to be in their company this time around. But I'd be more than willing to provide a _happy_ experience as long as you promise to provide more useful information."

Not even a growl. He smiled as he began to refit the mask over Jeff's face whose eyes turned from grief to abject horror.

"I'll be leaving you to think over the past few… what did it feel like for you? Months?" He stood, towering over the shivering figure. "I'm sure given enough time, you'll see the merits of my offer. Until then." The Hood gave Havoc another silent command, the tank beginning to close once more. "Enjoy some alone time."


	5. Chapter 5

The tablet slipped from his hand, landing haphazardly on Fuse's bunk as the door slammed open and Havoc stormed in. He knew better than to interfere as she stepped through their quarters, taking hold of a piece of stolen tech and hurling it across the room. He flinched as it shattered against the wall.

He waited silently, expecting some sort of explanation for her abrupt intrusion. Concern started to creep past his resolve as she took a seat on her own bed, face falling in her hands.

Fuse kept his voice low. "Havoc?"

"Months…" Pain and frustration were evident in her muffled voice. "All that work destroyed by one _stupid_ memory." So much of him wanted to ask for more, but he knew it wasn't necessary as she continued. She finally looked up to glare at him. "Guess who the memory was about."

This took Fuse by surprise, not expecting to be part of her ire. "Um, not sure. Who?"

She was up on her feet in seconds. "Your little fish friend! Destroyed the whole program in seconds just by showin' his face!" Havoc grabbed another item, but restrained herself and simply clutched it between both hands. "We could have achieved so much more information."

Fuse was listening, but his head was spinning with the information. He'd been privy to a small amount of information regarding the Hood's largest, secret program, but not who it concerned. The fact that Gordon could destroy the entire thing just by showing up would be painting a rather large target on his back. A new name clicked the puzzle into place as he continued to listen.

"Jeff Tracy! Stubborn fool couldn' just be content with the world our system created for him!" It was obvious she wasn't aware how much she was giving away and his mind was screaming in response.

 _Jeff Tracy? The founder of International Rescue was alive? And the subject of their boss's biggest project?_ His mind froze for a moment. _Which means squid boy's dad is alive._

His training told him not to care, to drop it and move on. Too bad, so sad. But then, to have a father and lose him only for him to be alive and hidden from the world. Fuse could only recall small memories of a family before the Home. He couldn't remember what had happened leading up to his new life, but he would give anything to have that family again. That part of him ached for Gordon.

A soft sob caught his attention and he turned back to his sister who had grown silent, minus the gasped intakes. "The way he looked at me… no hate… just sad blue eyes… I just wanted to tear them out of his head!"

Fuse stood just in time to catch her in a hug as she finally broke down. Another pain shot through him for Havoc. Too often, he'd seen her like this. She'd been so focused on this project, she wasn't able to focus on herself. He hated it.

Another moment came back to him in a vivid flash. The Hood hadn't yelled. Not like he typically did when a plan didn't go his way. No, his words had been the knife to cut into Havoc's core. Quiet, precise gauges that left her quaking on the floor, unable to face the reality of her mistake. Someone had hacked the system she had helped create. An oversight that had lost the Hood the majority of his time and resources. He'd given her a second chance, however, the program far too valuable to leave in anyone else's hands. Fuse knew it was the only thing that got her past the failure. Now, he wanted more than anything to free her of that potential abuse.

And just like that, he had a plan. A way for him to help his sister and Gordon. He knew he would need some help and thankfully knew just the right specialist for the job.

OoOoOoO

A hand landed on the back of Alan's head, pushing him down to the ground, his chin digging into the area rug on the upper balcony. The arm pulled him between the chairs and into the shadows.

"Gord-" His shocked cry was muffled by a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! You're late!" Gordon finally removed his hand, his eyes searching the lower levels for their victims. "Did you bring them?"

Alan rolled his eyes, producing the three colorful pouches. "Of course." He handed the neon pink packet to his brother.

They had been planning the prank for nearly a week, Alan getting delayed by Grandma at the last second to help with the chores. Their brothers would be home from the Tracy Industries conference by lunch time. It was five minutes to twelve and Scott had already request clearance to land the pod.

The prank seemed basic at heart. Peg Scott and Virgil with the paint powder so they would have to shower, causing them to bathe in the UV activated dye. They would turn blue in the sun. Beautiful in it's simplicity. It was only made better by the lunch they had been invited to at lady Penelope's. The entertainment value was priceless.

The plan was quickly interrupted by the chime of their comms going off. The blondes looked at each other in confusion before activating the link. Instead of the image of their caller, they were each looking at a message. The texts were different, but there was no argument as to who they were from.

"Gordon?" Alan's voice was a whisper, the prank long forgotten. His mind was reeling as he tried to understand the message… and why Bunny had sent it. It was so specific. She didn't even know who he was and there was no possible way for her to hack into any part of their system. He'd made sure of it when he'd first started playing the game.

The younger brother finally looked up from the message at the aquanaut's continued silence. The expression on his face was enough to quiet anything Alan was going to say and suddenly he needed his older brothers to walk into the lounge right then.

Only, they didn't.

Gordon's breathing increased, his eyes still unblinking and face pale. The signs of shock were easy to spot and Alan knew the techniques to treat them. The only problem was, he was succumbing to them as well.

 _Rapid heart rate, can't catch my breath, the room won't stop moving…_ Alan's hand shot out, catching his brother's sleeve as they both fell forward, Gordon shifting towards the stairs. The overwhelming nausea was making it too difficult to concentrate, but he could hear Gordon moving away… and footsteps. Scott! He needed to know! The message was so clear, but his quickly fogging mind could only repeat one thing before the edges of his vision darkened.

 _JT… alive… Dad's alive..._

OoOoOoO

Virgil stood just past the hallway entrance, peering around the empty lounge with a hint of suspicion. This time of day, his younger brothers would be out in the pool if not on a call. Right at that moment, the water was still and John had assured them that no emergencies had been called in. So where were they?

Scott sidestepped him, carrying the bags containing their lunch over to the table, not appearing to be as weary of the danger as himself.

"You find them yet?" The elder asked, making it known he was well aware of the potential prank headed their way. Virgil chuckled, realizing how close the group of them had become since starting International Rescue. They seemed to know what each other was thinking, which meant the only logical explanation for the younger brothers' absence was for nefarious reasons.

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure they -" The rest of the sentence died as the raven-haired brother turned. His eyes fell on the hand that hung just over the edge of the balcony.

Before Scott could question him, Virgil was already up the steps, crouching next to Gordon. His brother's eyes were still open, but refused to focus on the new arrival. A blur of blue and brown rushed past them, Scott carefully checking on Alan.

"Gordon? What happened?" His voice was soothing as his training kicked in. He took hold of the arm that lay outstretched towards the lounge, gently rolling the blonde onto his back. The quick pulse under his fingertips and the chill of his brother's skin gave him some clues as to what was happening, but not the cause.

The movement must have stirred the aquanaut back into awareness, a low groan escaping him. Virgil laid a gentle hand on his chest at Gordon's attempt to sit up.

"Whoa, little brother." The amber eyes searched until they found him, giving Virgil a pained look of confusion. A quick glance to Scott, who was tapping at Alan's cheek, and he returned his focus to Gordon. "Hey, squirt. Take it easy. Think you can fill me in on what's going on?"

Gordon continued to stare at him, the cogs slowly turning to process the question. After a long moment, a shaky hand lifted, his comm held tight under his fingers. Virgil took it and activated the last message, the scrawl of text glowing in the hologram.

[Squid. Got a proposition for you. A little project needs to be shut down and the GDF can't be involved. It will be worth it, promise. Will be sending more info soon. JT is alive.]

"What is this?" Virgil felt the anger burst like lightning in his chest. If this was someone's idea of a joke, he knew of a couple fists willing to answer. If it wasn't… No, it had to be a cruel trick. Otherwise, that would mean their father had been alive all this time. So why would his brothers be this affected by a ruse?

A string of curses sounded from Gordon, drawing his attention away from his inner rage. Virgil passed the small device to Scott, noting that his older brother was also holding a similar comm - most likely Alan's - the blonde finally awake, if the hands covering his face were any indication.

"Stupid. Idiot." Gordon's own hand was scrubbing his face. "Can't believe - I did that…" Something seemed to click in the next second, Virgil watching fear dissolve the self-reprimand. "Alan?"

"He's with Scott." The medic gave his brother's shoulder a firm squeeze.

As if alerted by the mentioning of his name, the field commander added his own colorful words to the situation.

"What the hell is going on?" The question wasn't directed at anyone, their focus still on helping Gordon and Alan recover from the sudden shock. The brunette tossed the astronaut's comm over, Virgil activating the message.

[Coordinates to locate JT: 58.6077° N, 89.1779° E. Remember no GDF. Stealth is imperative to ensure prisoner's survival. More to come. JT is alive. Sorry, Rocket.]

The end of the message was stamped with the image of a rabbit and a crescent moon. Virgil wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but it had to have some meaning for Alan. Come to think of it, they were the only ones to receive the messages. Obviously, they had a connection with the sender.

The sound of footsteps entering the lounge forced him to lower the hologram to see Kayo and Grandma looking mildly perplexed by the food on the table. A chime from the center console signalled the appearance of John floating in the open space. None of them had noticed the brothers on the balcony.

"Kayo? Where are Gordon and Alan?" Virgil could hear the alarm in his voice. "I'm picking up some strange readings."

He answered for them. "Up here!"

John's hologram lifted and turned, allowing him to see the scene playing out on the balcony. Kayo was first up the stairs, crouching between the elder brothers. Grandma stood just behind Virgil, the concern for her grandsons clearly apparent.

"What's going on?" The younger woman finally asked.

"Not quite sure, yet." Scott was clearly keeping the information they did have quiet, likely to prevent the same stress that had befallen his younger brothers from impacting their grandmother. The brunette turned to Kayo, handing her Gordon's comm. Virgil gave her Alan's, as well. "I need you to get these to Brains. Have him analyse the last messages and see if they have any legitimacy."

Her brow raised as she accepted the comms, but didn't question farther. Instead, she stood and made her way towards the scientist's lab. Virgil was thankful for that. They needed answers, not more questions they couldn't answer.

Virgil caught Gordon's hand as it lifted away from his face, the amber eyes significantly clearer as he let out a steady breath. The medic could tell his brother was working towards sitting up, again placing a hand on the blonde's chest. "Just stay down, Gordo. No rush to move right now."

"I know, but -" The hesitation spoke more of something Gordon didn't want to say versus the side effects of shock. "The message was from -"

"Let's not worry about that right now." Scott interjected, trying his best to keep Alan from moving. The stubbornness was showing in both of the blondes as they continued to make their point.

The aquanaut was growing slightly more pale as he spoke, his eyes focusing on anything but the figures around him. "I should have told you sooner."

This had the eldest brother's attention. "Told us what?"

"The message was from Fuse."

The room fell silent, all eyes on the aquanaut. "How do you know?" Virgil asked, keeping hold of the hand in his as it tightened.

Gordon's mouth opened to speak, then promptly closed, swallowing hard. Virgil squeezed his hand to encourage him to continue. "I've been getting - messages… from Fuse. Ever since -" Another pause. "For the past year."

Virgil didn't need a calendar to know what had happened to his brother the previous year. The faint scar on his cheek was still a painful reminder. The medic knew Scott was well aware of this fact too, but it didn't seem to calm the anger that had blossomed from the knowledge that their brother had been conversing with a known criminal, whose sister had tortured him just for the fun of it.

"You what?" Scott's voice was low. "What kind of messages?"

A tremor began to run up Virgil's arm, the source clamping his jaw shut as he tried to steady himself. "Started with a get well card… then just… I don't know how he got my personal comm… he'd just comment on rescues. I… wasn't sure what to do with them."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe tell your family? The GDF?" Virgil felt the physical recoil at Scott's words. He agreed with the sentiment, but now was not the time to be reprimanding their brother.

"Scott -" John tried to cut in, the ever present voice of reason being so far from home. Their elder brother disregarded it instantly.

"No. We need to know everything that's happened between you and this _criminal_ before we move any further." Blue eyes bore into the prone form. "How did he get Alan's comm?"

Fear and regret mixed onto Gordon's face, obviously distraught that his little brother had been affected by his communications. However, it wasn't the older blonde who answered.

"He didn't." Alan was trying to push himself up on his elbows. "Mine came from Bunny."

No one spoke, trying to take in this new piece of information. It felt like their world was cracking around them and all Virgil wanted to do was glue it back together.

Scott's jaw was tight as he spoke. "Virgil, take Gordon down to the couch."

The medic didn't question him, pulling his brother's arm over his shoulder to help him down the stairs. He didn't have to look to know their older brother was helping the youngest. The atmosphere was heavy, Grandma leading the way, knowing better than to ask until her boys were ready.

Virgil wasn't sure he would ever be ready for what was about to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Alan felt sick. He knew the effects of the shock were still present, but this was more. It felt worse. He felt… used. He also felt torn. Bunny had been instrumental in rescuing him and his family. The benefit of the doubt, he needed to give her that. There had to be an explanation why she was helping Fuse.

The blonde curled further into his blanket and the pillows on the couch. There was just so much they didn't know, his older brothers agreeing to wait until Brains had finished his analysis. He could still feel the tension from Scott's grip on his arm as he had lead him down the steps.

Virgil wrapped an arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer to help relieve the discomfort. The medic had been reassured that the effects were fading and the youngest Tracys wouldn't need to take a trip to the infirmary. Grandma was busy in the kitchen, the promise of hot chocolate still hanging in the air. Blue eyes lifted to find Gordon, alone. He'd been given a blanket, as well, but he was sitting on the other sofa, Scott pacing on the other side of the table. Occasionally, his elder brother's gaze would find the solitary bundle. The ice behind those eyes sent a shiver up his spine.

Gordon had messed up. That fact he could agree with, but the situation that had developed via the messages made him wonder if he would change anything his brother had done. If the information could be trusted, it could mean the return of their father. That alone was worth the risk.

Grandma finally returned, a tray of mugs and a carafe balanced in her hands. Alan accepted his cup, sipping the warm liquid and feeling the muscles in his back loosen slightly.

"Drink up, Gordon." The older woman sat down on the couch next to the aquanaut, holding a mug. "It'll help."

Gordon took the cup, holding it close, but not lifting it to his lips. Alan watched the apologetic frown cross his brother's face. "Thank you."

Their grandmother looked about ready to continue the encouragement when the sound of running announced Kayo and Brains returning. The scientist looked pale as he moved over to their father's desk.

"Brains?" Scott stopped his pacing, focused on his friend as he fussed with the comm.

"There's a new message." Kayo joined them in the sitting area. A second later, a hologram appeared, showing the blueprints of a multilevel facility.

"It's real?" Virgil was standing, all eyes staring at the glowing marker labeled 'JT'.

"Y-yes. I've cross-referenced the c-coordinates with the map." He pointed to the layout. "They match."

John floated into view, adding his own information. "I've tried to trace the messages, but it leads nowhere. I don't even think the Hood could trace it to our comm system. It's too complex. Fuse is being careful."

"Bunny would be able to make all that happen." Alan felt the words leave his mouth, trying to ignore the ache in his chest.

"Does anyone want to fill me in?" The frustration was starting to show as Grandma turned to the group. "What's going on?"

His heart skipped, Alan quickly realizing the gravity of what they had just discovered and the effect it would have on the woman who had basically raised him. For a moment, no one spoke, too overwhelmed to find the words.

Finally, Gordon spoke, his voice a gentle rasp of emotion. "We found dad."

Alan was grateful for the seat supporting their grandmother as he watched the flash of disbelief morph into a horrified gape. Scott was by her side a second later, trying to calm the torrent of realization.

"He's alive, Grandma." The brunette's words were gentle. "We're going to get him back. I promise."

Her mouth finally closed as a tear fell from behind her glasses, a trembling hand finding the one on her shoulder. No words were needed, not that Alan thought she could say anything. He could still recall the shock of it. But now they had more answers, and as a chime sounded, a new message appeared.

John and Brains glanced to each other, the astronaut turning away to work on the trace. The scientist activated the hologram at Scott's nod.

[Extraction is in two days. Arrive at 0500. Shift change occurs at 0630. Minimal guards. Use route attached.]

A red beam appeared, flowing through the maze of the blueprints to finally land on their father's beacon.

Stunned silence followed. Alan found himself unable to tear his eyes from the glowing dot. It all felt like a weird dream, the whole of the information presented to them in less than ten minutes. And now…

"Two days." Scott repeated the message. "Why not tomorrow? We've got everything we need."

"Fuse has to have a reason for waiting." Gordon spoke from beside the brunette. Alan's gut twisted as the oldest turned to glare at the aquanaut.

"Because you know him so well, right?" Alan could see Scott's words cut into his brother, the blonde's ears blazing red. He knew from experience what was coming. The arguments between his brothers were always predictable. From the time Gordon was old enough to walk, he'd been a cause of stress for Scott, and when Gordon had been in his accident, the protectiveness and frustration only got worse.

Before any more shots could be fired, Kayo steered them back to the problem at hand. "I hate to state the obvious, but this could be a trap."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Stubbornness was a quality Scott couldn't hide.

Beside Alan, Virgil shifted. "Me too. If it is dad and we didn't do anything…" The heaviness of those words sent a shiver across the youngest's shoulders, causing the medic to hold him closer.

"Well, then." Kayo took the floor, arms crossed over her chest. Alan was suddenly glad they had her there to lead something so dangerous. "We need a solid plan before we head into a hostile environment. Brains?" She turned to the flustered engineer. "Any chance you can help with some extra stealth?"

"I m-may have s-something." The new objective seemed to take over his feet, the bespeckled man already rushing off to his lab.

"Alright." She paused, seeming to consider each of the men around her. "I suppose you all want to go?"

"I'll go." Scott was one of the obvious choices, his previous air force training more than meeting the requirements.

"I can get any medical supplies ready on Thunderbird 2 for when you get back." Also a choice Alan would have made if he were Virgil. His soft hearted brother could handle wildfires, earthquakes, any natural disaster really, but sneaking into a base full of people who had tried to kill them on more than one occasion didn't sit well. Especially after the luddite encounter.

"No, we'll need you inside." Their eldest brother corrected. Even Kayo raised a brow at this.

"Scott-" Gordon sat forward, the blanket forgotten as the heat seemed to grow on his face.

"Alan can handle getting the medical supplies together on '2." That peeked the youngest blonde's attention. It wasn't that he couldn't do the job, just that there were better options available. He didn't have the expertise to help infiltrate the facility either. Scott quickly answered everyone's confused looks with his next order. "Gordon, you're staying here."

"What?" If Gordon could have stood, Alan knew he would be in their brother's face. Instead, the aquanaut remained on the couch, eyes wide with confused agitation. "Scott, I should be going with you. I have as much training as you. WASP isn't exactly a neighborhood watch program."

"I've made the decision, Gordon." Scott replied, firmly, seeming to fight for control over his own anger. "Someone needs to stay here."

 _Just in case we actually find Dad and Grandma loses it._ That make sense, not that Alan would say it out loud. Their grandmother would argue she could take care of herself.

"I can stay." He offered, even though he knew Scott wouldn't be so easily swayed.

"No, you're with Thunderbird 2, Alan." The finality in his voice cut any further comment from the astronaut. "Now, we need -"

"Stop! Scott, you can't seriously think I'm just going to stay on Tracy Island while you guys go on some covert operation into potentially one of the Hood's most dangerous facilities?" Gordon had somehow found his footing, trying to stand taller as he spoke. "You're putting the mission and all of your safety at risk!"

The snap was instant in their eldest brothers face, and Alan pushed into Virgil a bit more, trying to hide from the approaching storm.

"You put this entire family at risk when you decided to hide those messages!" The flood gates opened. "What were you thinking?"

The red hue continued to spread over Gordon's face, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Messages?" Kayo, ever protective of her adopted family, stepped forward, giving both men a questioning look that demanded she be told everything immediately.

Not moving his gaze away from the aquanaut, Scott answered. "Gordon has been receiving messages from Fuse for a year. Apparently, he didn't think it necessary to tell anyone about them. Am I understanding that correctly?"

"Gordon?" Grandma's shocked voice, mixed with the disbelief on Kayo's face was like a punch to his immediate eldest brother's gut, the fury melting into shame.

For a split second, the fists tightened and Alan thought physical contact with Scott's face might be eminent. Instead, Gordon turned as quickly as the light headedness would allow and forced his way up the steps and out the patio doors.

Virgil shifted beside him, sending a warm hand through Alan's tousled hair. The blonde took the hint, moving over so the medic could stand. Not a word came from their eldest brother, knowing it would be useless as Virgil left to find his co-pilot.

Alan turned back to read Scott's response, his brother pinching the bridge of his nose to try and ward off the anxiety that often assaulted him. Today's events would warrant such an attack.

"John?" Scott finally spoke, turning to address their brother in space. "You've got communications. Think you could run scans for life signs to make sure we don't run into any unwanted company?"

The redhead blinked, silent for a second as he watched the scene focus on him. "That should be possible. We'll need a secure comm link to ensure the Hood doesn't hear us coming."

"Sounds good." A slight rise of his shoulders signified Scott was calming, if only a small amount. "Once we have confirmation… if it really is Dad, you come down as soon as we're out."

John nodded solemnly. They were all unsure how to feel about the situation, but it would have to be handled as more pieces fell into place. Right now, they need to continue with planning and keeping each other safe.

Quietly, as though she didn't mean for Alan to hear, kayo whispered to Scott. "I'd like to see those messages."

The brunette nodded, sending a sharp pain through the astronaut's gut. Whatever was in those messages could be something Gordon didn't want anyone to see. He'd kept it a secret after all. It felt wrong to break that layer of privacy, but… It was like Bunny. They knew Fuse was working with the Hood. His brother should never have let it go on this long.

The thought of his gaming friend sent his stomach tumbling. Had she know all this time? Who he was? What they did? Was she just a plant to get information from him?

Alan thought over the time spent with Bunny, trying to recall anything she'd ever asked about him. After a while of thinking, nothing glaring seemed to surface. It was simply normal conversations, never anything about his family other than the occasional rant about how they bother him. No… she had just been a friend. Maybe it was coincidence?

He told himself there would be time to ask that later, resigning to stay on the sofa, cocooned in his blanket. The cushion shifted as purple swam across his vision and he realised Grandma had come to sit with him. He gave her a soft smile, unsure if she was trying to comfort him or vice versa. In the end, he supposed it was a bit of both.

Alan listened to the foot falls as Kayo and Scott left. John had blinked out as well, leaving the two of them to wonder what was about to happen to their family.


	7. Chapter 7

This is one of my favorite chapters so far! I wouldn't be as great if it weren't for Madamewinter on AO3 playing the part of Fuse :3

Merry Christmas! Hope yall enjoy!

OooooOOOOooooO

Message date: [04-23-2067]

DemoMan: Hey, Squid-boy.

Message date: [04-29-2067]

DemoMan: Well, that was fun! Catch ya next time the boss needs something!

Message date: [5-02-2067]

DemoMan: So bored… Wanna grab a drink? Introduce ya to some pretty ladies?

DemoMan: Is that a no, then? You like guys instead then? I know a great bar if you do

Message date: [05-13-2067]

DemoMan: Ooooh! That was intense! Can't believe you jumped through the window! What floor was that? 100?

KrakenJokes: ...124th

DemoMan: He speaks!

KrakenJokes: Well, I'm not exactly in a habit of talking to the person who set the buildings on fire.

DemoMan: XD you have to admit it was fun. Me with my cold beer watching you fall to ya death was quality, srsly.

Krakenjokes:... Why me

DemoMan: because you make it so easy.

Message date: [05-28-2067]

DemoMan: Offer for drinks is still on the table. Sis's been a pill. Need a break.

KrakenJokes: No.

DemoMan: What if I said I needed to be rescued? I'm dyin' here.

KrakenJokes: … No.

DemoMan: Do I read a bit of hesitation?

KrakenJokes: … shut up.

DemoMan: ;D

Message date: [06-06-2067]

DemoMan: Hmmm you haven't blocked me yet? I wonder what that jumped-up general of a leader of yours would think if he knew about you and me. Hah his face would screw up even further than it already is.

KrakenJokes: … I could stop, you know… Turn all this over to the GDF.

DemoMan: You won't tho. I know you won't otherwise you would have done so by now.

DemoMan: You enjoy this.

KrakenJokes: … just, don't talk about my family.

KrakenJokes: And for your information, I don't enjoy this. I don't even know what this is.

DemoMan: Chatting. Its called chatting. Having a good chin wagg, gossip, chewing the cud…. Talking. Makes a change from simply blowing you up

KrakenJokes: And that's where I get lost. You've tried to kill me on more than one occasion, and then kidnapped me. This isn't normal and you know it

DemoMan: Says the squid who drives a living beatles reference, lives in paradise, and rescues those who really should have thought first about going to work that day. XD I'd hardly call yourself normal Squid but if you say so...

Message date: [06-09-2067]

KrakenJokes: Um… you okay?

DemoMan: Oh yeah I enjoy the sensation of my eyebrows being burnt off. Nothing like it. But impressive save I must say on your part… How's that rib?

KrakenJokes: Hurts like hell, but I've had worse.

DemoMan: Yeah time with Havoc really does put things into perspective. Shame about that kid tho. I'd say its not your fault but you're international rescue. I wouldn't look at the papers for a bit

KrakenJokes: What the hell? There was nothing we could do!

DemoMan: Yeah alright. If it helps you sleep. That chemical cocktail however, yeah that was pretty lethal. Melted the paint off my armour. Surprised your skinny suit survived but I suppose you're used to corrosive attacks by now what with all the chemical factory explosions.

KrakenJokes: I think I could use that drink…

KrakenJokes: What am I saying?! No… I'll just grab something from the cabinet.

DemoMan: Pst, the Boss said that there is a very good bottle of whiskey hidden in a compartment by your dad's desk. Decent stuff too. Me, I prefer lager or beer… spirits are too good as fire starters.

KrakenJokes:... Dad's good whiskey it is then.

DemoMan: Nice good choice. Alcohol solves everything XD

KrakenJokes: Mmm… yeah. I may need to hide that bottle.

DemoMan: You drank it all… Proud of you squid XDDDD

KrakenJokes: Scott's gonna be so hiuh*kmlllllll

Message date: [6-10-2067]

DemoMan: Wakey Wakey Squidy… I have a surprise for you

[selfie with an exploding oil rig in the background]

KrakenJokes: What? Where is that? Was anyone in it?

DemoMan: Ergh couldn't tell over the explosions.. Oh I do hear screaming but that might just be sirens. I can't tell… maybe you should FAB just to be sure }:D

Message date: [6-11-2067]

KrakenJokes: You're one lucky sob, you know that? Two workers were still on the rig. Got to them just before the whole thing went up.

DemoMan: Aww Yuss, that means Havoc owes me £30. Hah lol told her you would do it. We wanted to see how fast you could get there and I won that bet hands down. Thanks squid :)

KrakenJokes: How about no more putting people in danger just to mess with me? Is that even possible for you?

DemoMan: :3 No promises but hey… I'll try and make it easier for you. After all if it weren't for us wouldn't you be very bored? I make life exciting - you love exciting.

KrakenJokes: You're the worst… but thanks for trying

DemoMan: No problem. Having another drink tonight? I can recommend a good movie

KrakenJokes: Strictly unfermented liquids. Don't need a repeat performance from the other night

DemoMan: Awww but your so much more fun drunk. Not even a beer?

KrakenJokes: Not while on duty. Never know when a call might come in. Gotta be at my best.

DemoMan: You got captured while sober, maybe if your drunk it will turn the tables. Don't know until you try :D Besides you're more talkative when your drunk.

Message date: [6-19-2067]

DemoMan: I'd fire your demo guy… he's rubbish. Nearly took himself out with those charges.

KrakenJokes: Not. Another. Word.

DemoMan: LOL! Hope your hair wasn't too singed captain blackbeard

KrakenJokes: Like you could've done any better? I didn't have a whole lot of room to work with. You're hulking mass would have been blown to pieces.

DemoMan: A tracy using that kind of language? I'm shocked. Shocked and Appalled. X3. Actually there was an easier route that would have given about an extra few yards but it would have required a different type of charge. Maybe I'll send over a EPUB of my favourite book on the subject. You could do with a few tips. Get that developer of yours to make some variations rather than just the usually sticky timers. Also Squid… bluetooth an extra .30 secs if you need a bit more time. I'll show you how to do it sometime

KrakenJokes: Thanks, but no thanks. The guys would grill me until I told them where I got the info. Hey, here's an idea. What if you switched sides? Use those skills to help people?

DemoMan: Ah yes I'll be DemoGuy in a shiny spandex suit, boxers on the outside and a tied on cape. Nah I'm good. I like the thrill of feeling the explosions blast me forward with Basher screaming into high gear.

DemoMan: What about you squid? Squids are among the most dangerous predators of the sea… have you ever thought of switching sides? Letting that wild impulsive drive you have free?

KrakenJokes: Right, and help the man who caused my father's death? No thanks.

DemoMan: Who said anything about the Hood? :D

KrakenJokes: Still a negative. Although, I'm pretty sure I could pull off that purple better than you.

DemoMan: Maybe with a better haircut… or any hair at all, possibly XD

KrakenJokes: It's not that bad! Just… shorter on the back.

DemoMan: Ah yes the tonsured look really is very fashionable at the moment

Message time: [8-15-2067]

DemoMan: Squid… Squid are you ok?

KrakenJokes: Not really…

DemoMan: I didn't know. I promise you this… I didn't know. For what its worth, I haven't told the boss about this chat. But those devices… The games… no. I didn't know.

KrakenJokes: I believe you… you're not that cruel.

DemoMan: I. I know what its like to have your head messed. Take a holiday. Somewhere very different and unknown. Just escape then return on your terms. Worked for me.

KrakenJokes: I might… Right now, Scott's got us on lockdown… plus it's not just me this time. Need to be here for my kid brother and the professor.

DemoMan: I get that. Just be a little gentle on yourself ok? No jumping out of 127th floor windows, I'm not sure you'd survive that a second time. Get yourself a strong drink. You deserve it.

KrakenJokes: Careful there, Fuse… Your heart's showing.

DemoMan: Yeah Yeah You won't be saying that the next time your a damsel in distress from my wicked plots.

KrakenJokes: Thanks…. really. This… helps.

DemoMan: Well help always comes from unexpected places.

Message date: [08-23-2067]

KrackenJokes: I think I'm losing my mind…

DemoMan: You had one to begin with?

DemoMan: What's got ya this time?

KrakenJokes: Bad dreams

DemoMan: Really? What about?

KrakenJokes: Death… keep watching my little brother die…

DemoMan: That's… pretty heavy, Squid. But they're just dreams…

KrakenJokes: mm… except, you know… I did… actually killed him

DemoMan: in your dream?

KrakenJokes: no… the game…

DemoMan: ...damn…

DemoMan: You going back to bed?

KrakenJokes: no, gonna do some laps, clear my head

DemoMan: just don't drown yourself, that's my job.

Message date: [09-06-2067]

KrakenJokes: You awake?

DemoMan: …. Yes. wish I wasn't. Who knew when pissed, Havoc has a heavier punch than me...

KrakenJokes: ya…

DemoMan: Squid, talk or get some sleep.

KrakenJokes: Can't… Had another nightmare…

DemoMan: bloody hell… your brother again? That's rough. Same dream or different?

Krakenjokes: My dad this time... I killed him…

DemoMan: Dude, your old man wasn't even there. It's just your subconscious messin with you…

KrakenJokes: no… I mean, I know it couldn't have been him, but there was this monster in the game… thought it might have been…

DemoMan: … that'd be pretty twisted of the boss to do… which he is… you might be right. He could of designed the monster after your dad.

KrakenJokes: not helping.

DemoMan: Only giving you what I know, don't bite my head off.

KrakenJokes: Really not helping. I don't know what to do…

DemoMan: I don't either but…. Why don't you tell me everything in your head? Vent it….and then find a psych.

KrakenJokes: Already have one. They're helping some. It's just, I can't talk to anyone here about it. It'd crush Alan if he thought we were fighting… Dad. Scott would set me up with an emergency session. The doc doesn't even know about this. Feels like I'm losing my mind… John's beating himself up for not being able to stop what happened. Same with Brains. And Kayo thinks she failed in preparing us for a situation like what happened. How do you even prepare for having your mind tormented by a mad man!? Virgil's… he's been helping as much as he can… but this… just seems too much

DemoMan: Families… aren't always great to talk to especially not when cooped up together constantly, that would be a nightmare. How do you prepare? Well there are techniques for dissociation but I'm guessing thats not what you want. Becoming a cold slab like yours truly isn't exactly what you IR peeps are for is it. Self blame is also sooo much easier than examining what you couldn't or could have done. Guilt's addictive and it feels great to feel shitty. Weird but true. So tell me squid… what else is in that mud hole you're wallowing in

Krakenjokes: … Scott suggested we shut down IR… again

DemoMan: Hm… well that would make job easier XD Boring but easier

KrakenJokes: …

DemoMan: You wouldn't want to make my job easier would you?

KrakenJokes: Not my intention to make it difficult in the first place. You sure you're not just bad at being bad?

DemoMan: XD I'll be sure to blow something up later to win back bad points

KrakenJokes: Fuse? I fell asleep…

DemoMan: let me guess… Another nightmare

KrakenJokes: I'm so tired… can't stop shaking

DemoMan: get something hot into your system squid. Not coffee…

DemoMan: squid?

KrakenJokes: Ran into Virgil… feeling a little better

DemoMan: good, get some sleep

KrakenJokes: thanks

DemoMan: ya

Message date: [10-16-2067]

KrakenJokes: there are times when I could happily burn this house to the ground and dance in the ashes.

DemoMan: Do it! Do it do it. XD

KrakenJokes: When will Scott realise that trying to act like Dad won't make him any better of a leader or brother? He won't listen to anyone unless they agree with him and his ideas. Yeah yeah protection, security, regulation, blah blah I don't care Scott. You piss me off so much! Keeping me locked up is only to sooth his guilt and inadequacy and I'm in no mood for that. And John! He never takes a side or just disappears entirely because he's too much of a coward to even come down from his space tower and fight his own battles. Instead he just pretends that he's better than everyone and becomes a patronising asshole that nobody wants to be around. Alan can also grow the heck up if he ever wants to be taken seriously because acting like a child whose favourite toy has been taken away does not help a situation!

DemoMan: So Rough day then?

KrakenJokes: If by rough you mean why did I ever think that one island would be enough room for several over inflated egos and their respective machines? Then yeah… its been rough. I feel like a prisoner in my own house.

DemoMan: Then cause a mutiny. That is what you sea types do when you want something.

KrakenJokes: And what would that achieve except more arguments and yet another "but we're concerned Gordon™" talk. I didn't ask for your concern by the way guys and right now I don't want it.

DemoMan: Mood right there. So not a mutiny then… but maybe something a little more your speed. I'm pretty sure with Halloween on the way you can get away with something a little more… inspired than usual.

KrakenJokes: Really?

DemoMan: Be inspired and prank the living daylights out of them. Do one from me, I've always wanted to see the shocked face of the one that flies the green bathtub.

KrakenJokes: are you joking? I'm only just on good terms with Virgil again and even his passive aggressive BS is getting on my nerves again. …. Hah bathtub… I like that.

DemoMan: your choice squid but remember… Anger is like pressurised steam. Let it out in something productive or at least spectacular to watch. Send pics. XD

Message date: [10-31-2067]

DemoMan: you like the decorations?

KrakenJokes: What decorations? They blew before we even got there. Next time, make sure you don't blow a gas line

DemoMan: oh! Didn't even get to see that bit! Was just aimin' for the silos. How far'd it get?

KrakenJokes: You know what, not going to tell you.

DemoMan: aw, come on, squid… punishin' a guy for just doin' his job

KrakenJokes: Right.

KrakenJokes: you so don't deserve to see this [embedded video]*

DemoMan: LOLOL! XD OMG! THAT SCREAM! lol he actually hit you?

KrakenJokes: almost broke my nose

DemoMan: priceless!

Message date: [11-09-2067]

DemoMan: Looked a little out of it today

DemoMan: Squid?

Message date: [11-10-2067]

DemoMan: You there?

DemoMan: ignoring me again?

DemoMan: Not mad, are you? No one got hurt or anythin

Message date: [11-20-2067]

DemoMan: Squid?

DemoMan: Earth to squid? You there man?

DemoMan: I swear if you're in the hospital…

Message date: [11-29-2067]

DemoMan: Still not talkin?

DemoMan: seriously, what's goin on?

Message date: [12-11-2067]

DemoMan: okay, seriously. Where are you? Saw that big green behemoth your brother flies, but not you. What the hell?

Message date: [12-15-2067]

DemoMan: Alright, squid. You better start talkin or theres gonna be some major collateral on my next job…

DemoMan: I'm serious…

Message date: [12-19-2067]

KrakenJokes: The hell, Fuse?!

DemoMan: told you…

KrakenJokes: Dude, I've been on forced down time! They sent me to help with some research! Destroying an entire ship is not how you get me to talk to you!

DemoMan: I made sure there was no one on board before it blew….

KrakenJokes: It had my name on it! Do you know how freaked out my family was?!

DemoMan: They'll get over it… so? The time off help?

KrakenJoke: …Yes… now, please stop blowing things up to get my attention.

DemoMan: Deal! I'll just blow stuff up per the usual

KrakenJokes: …

Message date: [12-26-2067]

KrakenJokes: [embedded video] Merry Christmas

DemoMan: …..

KrakenJokes: Don't make me regret getting that done…

DemoMan: Squid… you blew something up… that's omg that's amazing!

KrakenJokes: You're welcome :)

DemoMan: might actually cry… XD

KrakenJokes: yup… already regretting it

DemoMan: Chill, Squid-boy, its great! How much paperwork did ya have to do?

KrakenJokes: Who says I didn't just go blow it up all willy nilly

DemoMan: Me and that ridiculous code your family follows, that's who. How much?

KrakenJokes: ….fine… Remember when I said I was off doing research?

DemoMan: A month? You spent a month planning this?

KrakenJokes: … Maybe…

KrakenJokes: Fuse?

Message date: [12-29-2067]

DemoMan: [embedded image] [embedded image]

KrakenJokes: Are you… is that the police behind you?

DemoMan: yup! Called in a tip about a local drug ring. Took these guys long enough. Why does being good have to take so long? I coulda blown the place to pieces in less than five minutes.

KrakenJokes: And you didn't because…?

DemoMan: Merry Christmas, squid

KrakenJokes: :D

DemoMan: Shut it… I'd say it was nothing, but it took all my patience not to throw a couple pulse grenades in there…

KrakenJokes: Fuse, you big softy

DemoMan: I said shut it, now I see where the regret comes from…

KrakenJokes: Giant cream-filled donut in a purple suit :3

DemoMan: oh, you're gonna get it next time I see you. Just you wait.

KrakenJokes: kidding! I was kidding! You're not a donut…

DemoMan: Damn right… I like cake better anyway

KrakenJokes: … But cake is still soft?

DemoMan: I will end you...

KrakenJokes: :P

Message date: [1-13-2068]

KrakenJokes: You really suck at falling, you know that?

DemoMan: Did the explosion look good at least?

KrakenJokes: it was glorious… mainly because you missed and hit the water… and then _you_ hit the water. It was pretty close. You okay?

DemoMan: aww, that just makes this all worse. But yes, I'm fully functional and planning to do better on the next run

KrakenJokes: Next run to where?

DemoMan: Not sure yet. Sis has been a bit preoccupied lately

KrakenJokes: hmm, don't hold it against me, but yay! We could use a break

DemoMan: hey! I can always go solo

KrakenJokes: well, at least our job would be a little easier ;)

DemoMan: Challenge accepted :)

KrakenJokes: That wasn't a challenge!

DemoMan: See ya soon, Squid-boy!

KrakenJokes:...

Message date: [1-18-2068]

KrakenJokes: Fuse?

DemoMan: Hah took you long enough

KrakenJokes: what did you do?

DemoMan: thought that'd be obvious

KrakenJokes: …

DemoMan: I went on holiday

KrakenJokes: ...

DemoMan: :)

KrakenJokes: I sat around for a good part of a week waiting for you to do something…. and you went on VACATION?

DemoMan: yup

KrakenJokes: I hate you so much

Message date: [2-14-2068]

DemoMan: Big plans with your lady friend today?

KrakenJokes: Nope. And if I did, you know I wouldn't tell you

DemoMan: aw why not? I'm the king of romance. Could give you some tips

KrakenJokes: I think I can handle that department on my own

DemoMan: if you could, you wouldn't be alone on Valentine's day

KrakenJokes: if you must know, it's by choice

DemoMan: ...ha, BS! I think you're sulking in that big house of yours eating chocolate and crying into a pillow

KrakenJokes: you keep thinking that if it makes you happy :P What about you? If you're Mr. Romance, why aren't you out deceiving some ladies?

DemoMan: still way too early for that here. Tonight though ;)

KrakenJokes: Right… have fun with that

DemoMan: come on, squid. You gotta be doing something

KrakenJokes: Birthday party…

DemoMan: Haha! No really, what are you doing?

KrakenJokes: ah, so there are some things you don't know about me

DemoMan: ?

KrakenJokes: It's my birthday

DemoMan: … you're kidding

KrakenJokes: Why would I joke about that?

DemoMan: Gonna have to send you a present!

KrakenJokes: That's not necessary!

DemoMan: oh, yes it is :)

KrakenJokes: cool fine, just don't hurt anyone

DemoMan: Package sent

KrakenJokes: sent?! Where?

DemoMan: Your PO box, duh… Better get there before your bros XP

Message date: [2-24-2068]

KrakenJokes: okay…

Fuse: You get it?

KrakenJokes: yes…

Fuse: aaaand?

KrakenJokes:... it takes up half my room

DemoMan: hoped it would! So you like it?

KrakenJokes:... it's not terrible

DemoMan: giant stuffed squid? Its amazing!

KrakenJokes: my turn

DemoMan: what?

DemoMan:...

KrakenJokes: Done! So you'll have to pick it up at the store. It's called Vintage Gaming in Sacramento, California. Under the name Jay Walker :) enjoy

Message date: [3-2-2068]

DemoMan: [embedded image] Arcade system set up! Havoc was pissed I put it in our room. The Bomberman game was a nice touch

KrakenJokes: I aim to please :)

Message date: [3-16-2068]

DemoMan: Squid. Got a proposition for you. A little project needs to be shut down and the GDF can't be involved. It will be worth it, promise. Will be sending more info soon. JT is alive.

OoOoOoO

Scott felt sick. The kind of ill feeling that came with failure. It weighed him down and left him breathing deeply to fight back the pain of realizing his little brother had needed to confide in someone like Fuse instead of his own family. How had he missed it?

The comm still lay in his hand, the final message casting a glow over the couch. Kayo sat close by, having already read the messages herself and waiting to see how the eldest would handle it. He honestly wasn't sure how to handle it. It was so far out of the norm.

And something that hadn't happened in some time left him feeling small and useless. He wanted his father. He would've had the answers. He wouldn't have let it get this far.

There was one thing in the storm of Scott's thoughts that became clearer the longer he sat. He'd failed his brother once. He wouldn't do it again.

Without a word, he stood, moving up the steps and out the patio doors. Kayo seemed to understand, not stopping him as he headed towards the beach to find Gordon.

He would fix this.

OooooOOOOooooO

*The Halloween prank refers to the comic strip I did on tumblr of Gordon scaring a high pitched scream out of Scott before getting reaction-punched in the face :)


	8. Chapter 8

A bench.

The thought of the wooden outdoor furniture was the only thing keeping Scott from losing it as soon as he found his brothers on the sun-lit beach. His mind had recalled the time he himself had escaped to the serene sand and waters, only to sit on a decaying log with his face in his hands. What they needed was a proper bench.

Scott took a step forward into the warm sand, desperately unsure what his plan was, but knowing there was no way to calculate where this conversation would go. Virgil was the first to acknowledge him, offering up an apologetic smile. Obviously, their raven-haired brother understood the difficulty of the task ahead of the eldest. A flash of amber caught his attention, but was gone, buried under loose golden waves. Never a good sign when Gordon won't even look at you.

Virgil's hand ran a few circles over their little brother's back before leaning forward to whisper. Scott wasn't able to hear the words, but assumed it was an 'I'll be back in a little bit', hopefully adding a convincing 'it's going to be alright'. Scott moved aside to allow Virgil to stand and move back towards the path. Now, nothing stood in the way of the brunette in his attempts to rescue his drowning brother.

The log shifted slightly as he sat. Almost on automatic, his hand went up, bent on providing some level of contact that might convey comfort, but stopped, the appendage hovering in its aborted state before coming back down to drape over his knee. This situation was beyond him and he wasn't sure where to even begin. Honesty, the lack of which was what had the two Tracys in this situation in the first place, seemed like as good a starting point as any.

"I -" Scott cleared his throat, swallowing past the sudden desert that inhabited his tongue. "- read the messages."

Silence answered him back, but he could see the tension draw across the slumped shoulders, fists clenching on the knees that supported the smaller frame. Again, Scott wondered if this was the right course of action, but it was too late to back out now.

Determined to keep his voice steady, he took a slow breath. "Gordon, I can't begin to understand what you're going through. It's all been far more than any one person should ever have to experience. But this…" He held the comm in his hand, the desire to throw it as far from his brother as he could almost overwhelming. "This is not where you need to be going for help."

"You're right." Gordon's voice was barely above a whisper. "You can't understand…"

Scott's brow rose, taken aback by the bluntness of the statement. "What?"

"Because I don't even understand… but it's been… I don't know…" The fingers stretched out and his hands came up to bury themselves into the blonde hair. Still, Gordon refused to look at him. "It just helps."

That sentiment had been the one thing that tore at Scott's heart. From the moment he finished reading to now, he realized he had failed his brother. Gordon had turned to the enemy for comfort. His family had been right here, but it was a villain on another continent who was guiding his brother through the maelstrom tormenting his mind. And it was a sickening fear that this might have been Fuse's intent all along that brought forth the tendrils of panic. He wouldn't lose his brother to this man again.

"You know this has to stop." Scott tried to keep his voice calm, understanding how much of a reach Fuse had into his brother's trust. He didn't want to push Gordon farther away.

"I know…" The words were a whisper. The aquanaut sat up, eyes finally meeting his older brother's, bright with unshed tears. He turned to look at the waves."But it's not like I haven't tried. For weeks, I wouldn't talk to him… I tried to deal with the dreams and the pain… the things I couldn't talk to you guys about…" A tear slid free, glowing in the sunlight. "It's just so much, Scott."

This time, the brunettes hand came up to rest on his brother's shoulder, feeling the gentle tremors under his palm. "I know, Gordo… I promise, I'm - we'll be here for you, whenever you need us."

"That's the thing. You _have_ been here, the whole time, always letting me know that I don't need to push so hard or trying to get me to talk about what happened." The sudden overtones of frustration bled into the words. "I _wanted_ to push harder! To get away from this _feeling_ of being weak… I just- I felt like, I don't know… like I was an easy target."

The back of his neck tingled with the abrupt urge to pummel the Hood into oblivion. "Gordon, there is no way that you or any of us could have predicted what the Hood and his goons were going to do. What happened to you, and to Alan, John, Brains, and Moffat… none of that is your fault. They will always have the element of surprise. Everything that you went through… it could've happened to any of us." He gave the shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "The fact that you're still here and still willing to go out, save lives, just stands to show that you're stronger than anything they can throw at you."

A ghost of a smile tugged at the blonde's mouth, his voice strained through the ebb and flow of emotions. "That's one way to see it, I guess." Gordon paused, seeming to consider his next statement. "I don't trust Fuse. Not completely." His eyes flicked back up to try and read the elder, before searching the sand again. "I just feel like I know…I know when he's serious."

"How?" Scott's gut was a twisted mess. How had he missed this, that was the question he wanted to ask.

Gordon blew out a breath. "You read… the months after the Hood put us in that game?" The brunette nodded. "Fuse is a jerk, that's a fact. But torture? Even when we were on that mountain, I was simply a means to an end. He needed me in order to get Havoc back. The times we talked… it was almost amicable. I think… if he'd been given the chance, before becoming the Chaos Crew, he'd have been on our side. Maybe still blowing things up, but for all the right reasons."

Scott couldn't help the smile, picking up on that quality Gordon seemed to have in abundance to see the good in everyone. Optimism streamed through his brother and couldn't be tapered by anyone. "Like derelict coal refineries?"

That elicited a laugh, albeit small. "Couldn't exactly send him socks for Christmas."

"All that paperwork, time, making sure the site was clear…" Scott could still remember the odd plan Gordon had constructed to test new charges the team used for clearing debris. It had actually been a pretty useful exercise, and in the end, a spectacular pyrotechnics display. "All that work for a guy who could have gotten you killed?"

Silence stretched between them, Gordon's shoe digging further into the sand. Scott was about to press the question when the blonde finally spoke. "Not just for him… When I was working on everything we'd need, it kept my mind off of what was bothering me. I knew I needed to talk to someone, but… it was just easier to ignore my own thoughts - it's still easier."

"The pranks?" Scott was connecting some of the dots. Gordon nodded. "You know, distracting yourself is a great coping skill, when used in combination with discussing the problem that you're hiding from. We can help distract you, but you need to talk to one of us."

Another nod and a mildly comfortable silence followed, encouraged by the amount of weight that had been gradually lifted from the aquanaut's shoulders. Dread began to creep it's way back in as Gordon spoke again.

"What if it really is Dad?" That flicker of optimism was making its way back.

"Then we save him. Simple as that." Scott knew it wasn't going to be so straight forward, but it was the truth. He would get their father out and home. They could deal with anything else the Hood threw at them as a family.

"But you still don't want me to come." There was no contempt, no anger, which shook Scott's footing in this topic.

The brunette regarded his brother for a moment, letting the explanation build before he let it out. "Someone needs to stay with Grandma, and yes, I know you have more training than Virgil or Alan, but… Gordo, the Hood, Havoc, they've put you through so much. When we get in there, I'm concerned -"

"I'll lose it?" Again, none of his brother's stubbornness, just a reserved understanding. "I'll freeze up, and then you'll have two people to rescue."

"If it were any other rescue, I know you could handle it." Scott hoped he sounded reassuring. He trusted Gordon with his life, but the Hood had reprogrammed his carefree, ocean dwelling kid brother. He would give anything to take that burden from him. "How about we get back up to the house and you can help with planning?"

The shoulder under his hand stiffened, but it was only a moment, illustrating the continued desire to argue competing against the understanding that he would be putting his brothers in danger if he went. Gordon finally placed his hands on the log and pushed himself up on trembling legs. Scott smiled, noticing that the tremors were far less violent than back in the lounge.

"You're gonna want to send Mini-Max in first." Scott's brow rose, realization dawning on him at the mention of the tiny robot. "Or a drone of some kind, just to make sure you're not stepping into a trap."

The brunette beamed, pulling his brother into a startled hug. "Knew there was a reason we put up with all your lame pranks."

Gordon gave a mock gasp of disgust. "My pranks aren't lame!"

"Paint bombs?" The elder couldn't help but laugh, remembering the colorful packets. "You know who would've had to clean that up?"

"Yep." They turned to walk back to the trail, Gordon leaning on his taller brother. "Why do you think I got Alan involved?"

Scott looked down to see the glint of mischief in the amber eyes, suddenly grateful for his brother's resilience. "And you weren't worried about Alan retaliating?"

The blonde waved off the question. "Pfft! Already had that figured out… Speaking of, I'm going to need to stop by his room. You know… when he's not in it."

"You do realize I was one of your intended targets, right?" Scott let go of his brother, the aquanaut seeming to have regained his land legs.

"Alright." His voice took on a singsong pitch. "But don't come crying to me when I tell Alan it was your idea to leave it in there."

Rolling his eyes, the brunette gave his brother a small shove, enough to convey playful annoyance without causing the blonde to fall into the treeline. Scott smiled at the chuckle the move pulled from his brother. For this moment, he could say his brother was safe. He planned on keeping it that way.

OoOoOoO

That night, no one slept, too focused on the planning and equipment they would need. Brains had produced a set of six black uniforms, one for each of the IR crew. Visually, they would provide camouflage in the dark areas, while also scrambling any cameras in the area. Their presence would look like a hardware glitch.

Upon hearing Gordon's idea, the engineer had fashioned a small drone, which could be used to infiltrate the facility undetected. Once they could confirm what was located in the area specified on the blueprints, Scott and Kayo would move in. Virgil would be staying with Alan on Thunderbird 2, unless his presence inside the compound was deemed necessary.

Now, Brains found himself alone in the lab, Max quiet in his recharge station. His eyes lay on the drone wheeling between his fingers, as he thought over the information they had collected. If the data was real, it could mean so much for everyone.

For years, Brains had carried the heavy burden of Jeff Tracy's disappearance. It was his tech, his designs that had gone into the plane Jeff had flown out on that day. It was the lack of safety measures that had left the head of International Rescue lost to the sea. He was certain of that.

When they had first lost Jeff and rescue efforts by both International Rescue and the GDF had concluded, the defense agency had started to question _him_. Scott had called the inquiry ridiculous, the others trying their best to reassure Brains, nothing that happened was his fault.

They couldn't stop the questions, though, and with each one, a bit of the engineers confidence would break away. His name had eventually been cleared, but the damage was done. There was a time he stopped inventing all together, unsure if what he was doing might be putting the Tracys in harm's way. The respite ended abruptly, however, his friends needing him when their 'birds got damaged beyond the simple dents and dings.

It was then that he found his focus. Brains made it his goal to ensure the boys were as well prepared as possible. No safety measure would be overlooked. That was still his mission to this day.

The guilt was ever present, though, pawing away at him any time the patriarch was discussed or Scott sat at the desk. He was so much like his father, Brains would often have to look twice to make sure Jeff hadn't actually come home.

And now… that could actually be happening. His thoughts turned to the ache that had haunted him since the crash.

If they could find Jeff, then maybe Brains could start making up for all the damage he had caused.

Then… maybe he could start forgiving himself.

OoOoOoO

Piercing blue eyes stared at the man behind the glass, wondering just how much one human mind could take before it snapped under the pressure. Havoc liked to think they were close. Close to breaking Jeff Tracy, to the point he would beg to offer anything the boss desired. It should have been simple. Why couldn't this man… his family… ever make anything simple?

It had been over a week since the failure of Project Rescue Me. The Hood had ordered that Jeff be left to suffer with the knowledge that he'd succumbed to their methods and revealed detrimental information that could lead to the fall of International rescue. She had left him there for two whole days before the urge to watch him suffer grew too strong. Havoc had a plan. She always did when it came to getting what she wanted. The Hood had just provided her a new skill set in which to achieve it. He wouldn't be pleased, but hopefully, given time, her boss would see the merit in her idea. Why let the man suffer with the knowledge he had failed his family? She planned to show him.

The first dream had been simple enough. She'd put him in the the lounge, watching as Alan, in Thunderbird 3, cleared the launch shaft. Jeff was alone to view the image of his son hovering in the center of the room. With the flick of code, the Hood appeared by the desk, grinning like the maniac he is. A few well placed words - I wonder if he'll make it - sent Jeff's eyes wide. He was staring at the boy as a red glow flashed over his face. Trouble with the power relay. It was failing… just as it had before, only this time, there was no work around. No time to right what had gone wrong. The blonde was in tears, screaming about an overload. The sensors were counting down time until critical failure. 3...2...1…

Havoc couldn't enjoy the anguished look on the Jeff's face as his son was torn apart, flames engulfing his body as the rocket exploded. No, she was waiting. This wouldn't be a success unless she saw a crack. Something that would indicate how close she had come to winning back her pride.

It never came. Not the first time and not the next. The Hood had discovered her little project soon after she had trapped Jeff's family within a force field, the barrier shrinking until they were inevitably crushed and broken. At first, her boss had seemed furious, silently scowling at the playback. But then, he'd relaxed, staring at his prisoner as he clawed at the impenetrable field, desperate to break them free of the device he had concocted, curling into a tight ball as the final crunch of bone stopped. Such agony and guilt.

After that, he had worked with her, moving on to much more devious methods. The system made it so easy to place Jeff in any situation. The ones she was finding quite effective now, involved the slow, painful torture of one or more of his brats. The Hood's idea. Make him watch. Eventually, the screams would open his mind to the concept of the system being turned off. All that would be needed were the secrets, plans, anything that would benefit the Hood and his goals.

She could never torture the one she wanted, though. She'd put Gordon in one of the first few torture sessions, but as soon as his father saw him, the system would fail, leaving them back in the darkness of the tank's room. After the fifth try, the Hood had banned the aquanaut from the project.

And the torment continued for days, filled with desperate pleas for it all to end. However, after one enlightening session, Jeff had discovered a loophole in the program. All he had to do was kill himself - which he did… a few times before she was forced to tether him to the spot. Well, the wheelchair. As long as he was bound to that chair, he had little control of what he could do.

At this point, she had offered a possible way to increase the severity of the torture. The code was a cake walk. Just place one of the boys into the role of torturer and victim, now Jeff had to watch his own sons tear into each other. Another trick was to have one of his sons turn on him instead whenever he began to beg for them to stop hurting each other. That had been a particularly satisfying experience, to watch the eldest wrap his fingers around Jeff's throat, cutting off his air, as a red hot knife pressed into his ribs. She wouldn't forget those choked gasps any time soon.

In retrospect, it may have been too much, but it had worked. He had offered the combination to his personal safe at Tracy Industries. It had confused and enraged her at first.

" _Dinner at 1730 and not a minute later."_ Havoc had looked to the Hood for clarification and was met with an amused grin.

" _Oh, Jeff. Were those the last words she ever spoke to you? A dinner reminder?"_ Havoc had still been confused, but didn't speak. _"And did you fail her then, as well? Got home too late to save her from a grave of snow and ice?"_

She had watched the quaking sobs take over the once powerful man as he spoke, the hood smiling almost serenely and carding his fingers through Jeff's hair. He wasn't pulling away like before. _"Take the numbers and leave me… please."_

Of course the Hood had been all too eager to discover what was locked away behind the safe's door. He had ordered her to remain, to not let Jeff be free of the torment too long. He had then donned the image of the man's eldest son, ready to waltz into the building and take his prize.

So, here she was, watching yet another son tear into the other with their accusing voices attacking Jeff, her eyes glued to their captive's face. Something had changed in him. He still sobbed and grit his teeth against the violent images, but every few minutes, he would fade off, glazed eyes staring at nothing. Dissociation. He was learning to cope. He was trying to become numb to the pain they were inflicting on him. And she couldn't have that…

And then her brother. He could be such an idiot one minute and then know exactly what she needed to clear her head. He'd suggested a job. It would be something to help her get the upper hand on whatever the Hood had her working on. Just one day. The Hood would be back in time to start the next round. Hopefully, with some new information they could use to break the stubbornness out of the man.

Havoc's hand brushed the controls, sending Jeff into a fitful sleep. She stared at him a moment more, wishing she could physically take what she wanted. Her hand twitched to her knife holster. It would be so simple to break his fragile body. She could do it with one hand and those eyes wouldn't bother her again... But that wasn't the plan. They needed him whole and alive.

She hated that plan.

Maybe she would hate it less in twenty-four hours.

With one last glower at the tank, she switched off the lights and left him to dream in the more natural sense.


	9. Chapter 9

"Opening drone feed." EOS spoke from his side, the image at the center of the display hub showing darkness before Scott's face materialized.

John hovered over his workspace, the map, camera, comms, all at his fingertips as they prepared for possibly their most important rescue. He felt the pace of his heart beat quicken as the drone took flight, the screen dark again, only because the sun had yet to rise. The moon was even hiding, making the landscape a sea of shadow.

He knew he should be calm, but the astronaut couldn't help the desire to move. For once, he wished he could be on the planet, ready to help, but he knew the most useful - almost detrimental - place for him was aboard Thunderbird 5. She had all of the communication relays, infrared motion tracking, a quick link to the GDF, whom he would be calling as soon as they left the area. Yes, this was where he needed to be, even if it wasn't where he wanted to be.

A shimmer of light caught his attention as the device finally located the facility, a large complex of warehouses and refineries. It all seemed to be offline, the lights on for security purposes. Only a handful of figures moved around the perimeter. The perfect time for a covert rescue.

The drone dropped, quickly moving to the entry point the map had indicated. A large intake grate appeared, the device slipping through with ease. It followed the duct work, finally coming to a turn in the red path and through another grate. The other side lead to a long drop through what appeared to be an elevator shaft. This would be a challenge coming back to the surface. He could hear Virgil discussing harnesses they would need.

Once the drone made it to the bottom, they found the next hatch that lead into an empty corridor. Low lighting left the space eerie and unwelcoming, feeding that inner thought of monsters lurking in shadows. Leave it to the Hood to create a nightmare from a functioning business facade.

Cables hung from the ceiling, almost leading the way to the icon for their father. The comms fell silent the closer the drone got, no one speaking as it found the metal door. He suspected no one could breathe as the device activated the door, the entryway opening to reveal the darkened room.

For a moment, the room looked empty, but a soft glow gradually came into focus, the drone drifting forward. Machines began to appear, each one a complicated array of controls and readouts. The only light emitted from the glass surface of a tank, the blue glow barely illuminating the contents.

John had seen many things in his role as International Rescue's main communications hub. Fear on faces desperate for help, injured victims unable to keep a conversation with him, even the bodies of the unfortunate. None of this could have prepared him for the view within the tank.

The figure was frail, curled up within some kind of gel that left him suspended above the tanks floor. Pale, white hair clung to the individuals scalp, matching beard peeking out from beneath a mask. Ribs seemed protrude beneath the tight skin, each bone visible in his arms and legs. If this person was alive, it would be a miracle.

Had it been a trick? John was staring deeper into the feed. This couldn't be their father. Jeff Tracy couldn't look this small, this weak… and yet, who else could it be.

As if aware of their presence, the form lifted his face, pain filled eyes searching the darkness beyond.

Blue eyes.

Eyes he would never forget no matter how long the separation.

 _Dad…_

OoOoOoO

Virgil chased after the woman, trying his best to keep up in the shadows of the forest around them. Kayo leapt over a fallen tree, kicking off of it to clear a few more feet before grabbing hold of their target. The medic heard the scuffle as she brought the man down, hoping the two of them remained unharmed in the fall.

"Let me go!" Scott's harsh growl tore through the night air as he pulled against Kayo's grip.

Virgil knelt next to the tangle of limbs, his gut fighting to hold his insides together. This was not the time to lose what little resolve he had. "Scott, calm down! This isn't helping!"

"I have to get to him!" Blue eyes were wide as they pleaded with the raven-haired brother to let him run. "You saw! He's -"

"I know!" He hissed, the tear in his heart growing at the image still playing in his mind. Softer words flowed as he regained control. "I know. We're going to get him out, but we need supplies. Remember? We have a plan just for this."

The thrashing began to calm, the words slowly sinking into Scott's compromised thoughts. Eventually, Kayo was able to let go, getting to her feet and offering the elder a hand up. The brunette still looked ready to bolt, but nodded, turning back to run to the ship.

Alan stood where Virgil had left him, still staring at the haunting image on the screen. Shock was immediately a concern as he pulled the younger man away, effectively cutting the link that had formed.

"Alan, I need you to get the infirmary ready. Can you do that for me?" The astronaut blinked, nodding slowly as he stepped away, moving back towards the area in question.

Turning back, he could see Scott and Kayo grabbing their small packs, each carrying lines of rope needed for the trip down. Virgil had already decided he would be accompanying them, unsure of their father's condition for transport.

 _Oh Dad…_ Again, the images threatened to overwhelm him.

He grabbed his own pack, securing the medical supplies he now knew where necessary. "Brains?"

There was no response from the man piloting the drone.

"Brains?" He tried again, firmly. He needed the engineer.

"Y-yes… I-I'm here." His voice was tight with emotion.

"I need you to get a good look at the controls." Virgil spoke to the point. He needed to know how to deactivate the tank without harming his father. "Can you figure out how to turn it off when we get there?"

"Yes." It was all Virgil needed.

The medic turned to the open module door, Kayo and Scott already moving down the ramp. He followed quickly, the others not questioning his motives as he caught up with them.

OoOoOoO

Penelope kept her arm wrapped around the older woman's shoulders, Sally staring at the feed with tears streaming from wide, disbelieving eyes. She could still recall Scott's request to stay with his grandmother, hinting that even though Gordon would be there, he could just as easily need her assistance. Currently, Parker had taken that job upon himself, bent over the younger man. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but the occasional harsh sob was enough for her to know he wasn't alright.

They'd all been watching the feed in a tense silence, her eyes flicking between the images and her charges. At first, Gordon had seemed fine, if you took away the fact that he wasn't engaging as much as she was accustomed to. He'd barely spoken to her, in fact, Sally doing most of the pleasantries once she and Parker had arrived. Penny was well aware of what the Hood had done to the blonde, her own ire nearly bursting past her well placed walls when the GDF had lost track of the madman. Gordon deserved so much - all the brothers did - but she could see the cracks opening again, the white knuckled grip on the couch cushion, the pulse of his jaw the closer the drone got, the scars bright against tanned skin.

When the drone had finally arrived, sweeping through the room to come face to face with the poor soul in the tank… The eyes. They had snapped the fragile cord holding the two Tracys in place. Penny had her arm around Sally as soon as the pained gasp left the mother's mouth. The agent had tried strings of soft words to calm her, encouraging her to look away with little effect.

Gordon was another story, leaping up and over the back of the couch, desperate to get away from something that had haunted him, but he refused to reveal. A quick nod to her chauffeur had sent him in pursuit, not having to travel far before the aquanaut's legs gave out, forcing him to hands and knees. She had glimpsed his face, eyes clenched tight, mouth wide in a soundless cry. Parker soon blocked any further distress, kneeling next to Gordon, his gloved hands resting on the back of the orange shirt.

"Grandma Tracy?" Forcing her full attention back to the woman still staring at the screen, Penelope tried again. "Sally, look at me."

Blue eyes, hidden behind the purple frames, slowly pulled away from the drone. As they locked with Penelope's, she couldn't help but feel the heartbreak behind them, even as the older woman's words fell through trembling lips.

"Why -" More tears joined the others as they streamed down her cheeks. "Why would anyone do this… my baby." With a shuddering gasp, Sally let the grief take hold, falling into penny's arms, her anguished cries muffled by the red fabric of the blonde woman's pant suit.

The sting of moisture behind her eyes cut off Penelope's soothing words, having to take a steadying breath to quell the barrage of emotions. She had witnessed pain and death, but those had always been separated by unfamiliarity with the victims. This… these were members of a family she had willingly aligned herself with regardless of the promise her father had set up with Jeff Tracy long ago.

"- killed him." Gordon's words had grown loud enough for her to hear. "I killed him."

"No more o' that now, Gordon." The tremble betrayed the calm Parker was trying to convey. "Your brothers will 'ave 'im back safe h'and sound."

Some of the older man's words must have sunk in as Gordon stopped his string of confessions, instead allowing Parker to pull him up into a protective hug. It didn't escape her that the blonde was shaking as he clung to the leather jacket.

A scuffle from the comms drew her attention back to the hologram, Virgil's frantic voice telling Scott to calm down for reasons she couldn't understand from her perspective. She could guess though, knowing Scott's philosophy of acting first and thinking later when it came to his family.

The urge to mute the connection crossed her mind, wanting to reduce any further stress on Sally and Gordon. However, neither acknowledged hearing the exchange. The conversations continued until the map of the facility enlarged, three beacons activating to show the team's location. Virgil was going in.

Penelope closed her eyes, hoping for just one miracle today, to keep the three of them safe in order to bring Jeff home. If this family deserved anything, it needed to be whole again.

John's voice floated through the comm as she opened her eyes again to watch the icons. He was guiding them, his voice steady, but after speaking with him so frequently, she easily picked up the slight catch in his breath as he finished a directive. He was trying to keep himself together enough to do his job.

Her eyes moved back to the stationary icon still on Thunderbird 2's location. _Alan_. He was supposed to have Virgil with him, but dire needs had arisen. Pulling out her compact, she activated his calling code, not surprised to see the shock in his boyish face.

"Alan." The lilt laced into her voice was well practiced for calming the disgruntled or distraught. "Dear, how are you holding up?" The obvious answer was 'not well', but she needed him to acknowledge that fact. When he shook his head, she sent him a gentle smile. "Everything's going to be alright. Your brothers and Kayo will have him back before you know it. Is the infirmary all set?" A nod as a tear trailed down his cheek. The desire to wipe it away was thwarted by the massive distance between them. He was alone to deal with what they had all witnessed.

With a gentle squeeze of Sally's shoulder, she helped the older woman sit upright, noting the tears still flowing. "Sally? Do you think you could keep Alan company?" She continued after the puzzled look from the blue eyes. "Virgil's gone in with Kayo and Scott."

Despite the turmoil she was feeling, Sally accepted the disc, her grandson wiping away the tears that had joined the first. "Hey, sunshine, it's going to be alright." Her voice trembled as she let out the automatic response, just wanting her child - even if he was a grandson - to be soothed.

"Why -" The astronaut let out a choked sob. "Why would anyone do that to Dad?"

The edge of Sally's resolve seemed to crack, more tears slipping free. "I don't know, sweetheart." Penelope watched the slow intake of breath as the grandmother regained control. "But we're bringing him home. Everything will be okay. He'll be safe."

Movement to her left drew the agent's attention back to the two men on the floor. Gordon appeared a little more collected, sitting on his own with Parker's hand on his shoulder, but he looked so lost. His eyes would search across the room, seemingly finding nothing before traveling back.

Penelope turned to Sally, squeezing her shoulder once more. "I need to check on Gordon. Will you be alright on your own for a moment?"

A second ticked by, Grandma appearing unsure of how to answer. She turned to find the grandson in question, her brow creasing once she found him. Penelope gave a nod of encouragement as the woman turned back, receiving the same in return.

Without another word, Penelope was up the steps, her heels clicking across the wood floor before she knelt down, taking a seat across from Gordon.

Parker was the first to speak. "H'I think 'e might be sufferin' from flashbacks, m'lady." The note of sorrow in her assistant's words gave her pause, but only for a brief moment. Over the past year, the former-thief's perception of this foolhardy young man had shifted. They had still traded short jabs at each other when the occasion arose for them to work together, but a great deal of the bite was gone. It had been replaced with anxiety, driven by the effects of seeing Gordon so broken in that house. She was sure of that, experiencing the same gut turning fear whenever he was in harm's way.

Reaching forward with the lightest touch, her hand found Gordon's, fingers gentlying folding into his palm. "Gordon? It's alright. You're safe."

The wandering gaze slowly found her face, holding her eyes with his. His voice shook as reality seemed to sink back in. "Pen - Penny, I -"

"Shhh, darling." The agent knew she couldn't lose him to the memories right now. The others were about to infiltrate the Hood's base. They would need all the eyes and ears they could get. "Kayo and your brothers are going in. We need to keep them as safe as we can, alright?"

Gordon's mouth opened to continue, but something in her words must have broken through as it closed again and he gave her a small nod. Penelope took hold of one arm, Parker on the other, and they helped the blonde to his feet. He swayed into her, forcing her petite form to bare much of his weight. With a startled gasp, she realized his arm had broken free of Parker's grasp and was now looped around her back.

Waving Parker off as it looked like he was about to pull the young man off, Penelope placed her free hand on Gordon's back, returning the protective embrace. And as more tears soaked into the red fabric, she swore to end the Hoods reign of terror on this family, her family.


	10. Chapter 10

As Kayo's feet hit the roof that would lead them to the hatch into the facility, she fell into a crouch, scanning the area for danger. Scott scrambled up behind her, turning to help Virgil lift the heavy pack of equipment they would need to secure Jeff.

 _Jeff…_ She shook her head, trying to shove the shock and pain back down where she had forced it earlier. She needed to stay focused. Work. Protect.

They made their way across the roof, surrounding the grate as she unscrewed each bolt. With fluid movements, she and Scott caught the flimsy metal, letting it rest on the ground.

"John?" The eldest spoke into the comm, much more composed than he had been fifteen minutes ago.

"Area's clear. You have three minutes before the sentry returns." The response was quick, the astronaut keeping a close eye on the heat signatures surrounding them.

Kayo caught Scott's eye, trying to read what was in her fast-acting brother's head. She couldn't have him rushing ahead into danger, not when it could affect them all. He paused only a moment before nodding, his body tense as he motioned for her to continue. He would mind his impulses.

Climbing inside, the three traced the same path as the drone, trying to keep the creaks of the vent as quiet as possible. When they made it to the elevator shaft, Virgil was quick to secure a pulley system that would lift them and Jeff out. The same system was used to lower them down, quietly descending into the dark bowels of the Hood's base.

Kayo was honestly grateful that the instructions had been trustworthy, the lack of henchmen making the trek less treacherous. After reading Gordon's messages with Fuse, she still couldn't understand what was going on in the young man's head, but that didn't mean something good couldn't come out of it. They had found Jeff. That alone was worth the risky conversations.

She made it to the next hatch, working with Scott to open it. John's voice, although low, sent a jolt through her anxious shoulders.

"Hold your position. You've got movement approaching." They all froze, straining to hear the footsteps. "Forty-five seconds until you're clear."

The seconds stretched like minutes, the group itching to go through now that they were so close. The dull thud of boots finally echoed from the other side, growing quiet as the figure passed.

"You're clear." A collective nod at John's call, she and Scott dislodged the hatch door.

They slipped into the hallway, keeping to the shadowed edges. They were at the door within seconds, Scott's hand hovering over the panel that would activate the entryway.

Kayo regarded the pilot with a renewed sense of concern. "Scott?"

Her voice was enough to jar him from his thoughts, his hand landing in the panel. The door slid open a second later and the group quickly moved inside. She scanned the room, noting how desolate the space appeared. How alone Jeff must have been. Again, the emotions began to creep through the locked door. She tore her gaze from the dark corners, instead, finding Virgil working over a screen. The glow of a hologram caught her attention. She could see Brains, most likely walking the medic through the deactivation process.

Scott was standing in front of the tank, painfully still as he watched the figure floating inside. Her hand came up to rest on his shoulder as she came to his side, trying to ignore the wetness on his cheek. Kayo turned her attention to the man in the tank, his fragile hands moving sluggishly through the contents surrounding him.

"- my fault."

Kayo regarded Scott with a look that warned she better not have heard what had come out of his mouth. "Scott?"

"I quit looking." He didn't move, just staring into the soft glow reflecting on his father's face. "I gave up on him being alive, but - It's my fault he's here."

"Scott." She tried to keep her forced reprimand as comforting as she could. "That was a family decision. You were all tearing yourselves apart trying to keep International Rescue together while you looked for him." With some effort, she turned him away from the tank to look at her. "He won't blame you for what the Hood did. This is all on my Uncle. Right now, we need to focus on getting your father home."

As if noticing the tears for the first time, the pilot swiped the trails away with a gloved hand, nodding as he took a step towards Virgil. She followed after taking note of the raven-haired brother as he straightened at their approach.

"I'm opening the tank." Virgil was running on automatic, falling on his paramedic training to keep him from falling apart. Kayo found it somewhat comforting. It meant one less brother to keep from the brink of breaking down. She was handed an insulated blanket from his pack, unfolding it as she followed his train of thought. "Get him wrapped as best you can. As far as I can tell, this machine regulates his temperature. I'm not sure what kind of shock he could experience coming out of it."

They both nodded understanding before stepping back to the front of the tank. Within seconds, they heard the mechanism catch, the eerie blue fluid draining into something unseen in the floor. Kayo watched the thin figure inside curl into himself as he made it to the floor. She didn't miss the terror that was quickly blocked out by bony hands, Jeff desperate to hide away from whoever was coming to get him.

That would change as soon as he realized who they were.

They didn't have to wait long as the last of the liquid disappeared and the entire front of the tank lifted. Scott was in first, crouching beside the shivering figure to place the blanket around him.

"Dad? It's Scott." The brunette took one of the hands and pulled it away, revealing the wide, blue eyes underneath. "We're getting you home." The mask fell away an instant after, the hiss of chemicals sounding along with the dull clatter of tubes and hardware. The eyes remained fixed on the figures surrounding him.

Kayo wasn't sure what she'd expected. Maybe tears of relief as Jeff embraced his oldest child. Possibly, he could have just fainted and that would have been easier. Easier than the look of despair as Jeff fought out of his son's grasp, sprawling out to try and crawl away from the people here to rescue him. And how she wished he had just passed out as the cries - weak though they were - echoed through the large room.

Her knuckles blanched as she gripped the blanket, fighting back the waves of hatred and nausea. Had her uncle instilled so much fear into this man that he couldn't differentiate Scott from another one of the Hood's goons?

Snapping herself away from the thoughts, she joined Scott as he tried to calm Jeff, still pulling himself across the floor. "Mr. Tracy? It's Kay- Tanusha. It's alright now. We're here to rescue you."

If anything, her words only seemed to ignite more panic, Jeff trying to push away from her as she lay another blanket over him. She looked up to find Scott and Virgil's worried faces.

"Virgil?" Scott was fighting against the spindly arms, trying to keep Jeff from hurting himself. He ended up lifting the terrified man into his lap, Jeff's back pressing into the brunette's chest as Scott embraced him. She heard the soft whispers and saw the fight leave the elder man's face to be replaced by a look of brokenhearted acceptance.

Virgil was back by the machine again, pulling canisters out and placing them in his pack. "The Hood's been pumping who knows what into him. This could just be side effects from a hallucinogen." He slung the bag on his back and came to crouch by Jeff's side. "We won't know until we get him to a hospital."

Scott nodded. "Alright, Virgil, you've got dad. Kayo and I will lead."

They were all in agreement, the medic scooping the frail man into his arms. All the fight had left Jeff, seeming to resign himself to whatever was about to happen. Virgil gave a weak "All set" before they quickly began retracing their steps. To their surprise, no one had come running to see what had interrupted their prisoner. No alarms were blaring. Kayo only hoped that was some of Fuse's doing.

The dark night sky surrounded them as they exited through the roof hatch, Scott helping maneuver Jeff into the open air. They were forced to wait as a sentry passed, oblivious to the group. Kayo was down first, helping guide Virgil and his charge. Scott was down seconds later, not bothering with his own safety harness. Any other day, she might have chewed him out for it. Not today. The only thing that mattered right now was getting Jeff away from this place and somewhere he could feel safe.

OoOoOoO

He felt better. Not much better, but at least he had stopped crying. Alan had closed the link with Grandma after Scott's announcement that they were on their way back to TB2. Now, he was busying himself with the preparations.

Alan listened to the open mic; the breaths of his brothers and Kayo running through the trees. He could even imagine the form of his father, held tight in Virgil's grasp as they ran. It was almost too much for him as his hands began to tremble, fumbling with the kits they might need. He checked the blanket warmer, assured that the temperature would be alright. His fingers wrapped into the thick fabric, willing the sensation to distract him from the sudden knot in his throat.

 _Keep it together…_ Blue eyes clenched shut, breaths forcing their way through his nostrils. _Just until Dad's safe…_

The clamor of boots on the ramp yanked him back, the blanket in his hand pulling free as he caught sight of the emergency blankets that would be less effective. Virgil ran past, talking a mile a minute while placing their father on the table. Dad wasn't moving.

"-hospital. Multiple abrasions, severe muscle loss, possible malnutrition. He's been unconscious for -" Alan handed him the blanket as Virgil glanced at his watch. "Minute thirty-five."

"Emergency staff standing by." John's voice was far more collected than Alan felt. "Coordinates have been sent to Thunderbird 2."

As if the mentioning of the 'bird's name could bring it to life, the engines rumbled, the module door closing just before the ship lifted. Alan realized Scott must have figured he and Virgil would get their father situated. He would get them to the nearest hospital.

"John." The eldest brother confirmed Alan's assumption. "Contact the authorities. I want that place non-functional." The blonde was fairly certain 'destroyed' was what his brother meant by the harsh tone coming through the open comm.

"Already done, Scott." John spoke. "The GDF are dispatching as we speak."

"FAB. Come down as soon as you can." The brunette's voice had softened slightly.

"On my way."

The comms disconnected, leaving the small infirmary deathly quiet as Virgil worked to stabilize the man under the blankets. Alan watched as the light tremors broke through the thick cloth. All he could see of his father was the matted white hair, strands sticking out every which way. Had it been so long for the pepper gray to lose so much color, or was this just the effects of the Hood's work? He closed his eyes, recalling the image of their father, smiling and whole.

A touch on his shoulder startled him and he quickly found the apologetic expression on Virgil's face. "Think you can stay with him while I get some more supplies?"

Alan nodded, taking his brother's place next to the bed. Virgil was gone a second later, leaving his youngest brother frozen, staring into the ghostly pale face of their father. _Dad… what happened to you?_

As if to answer, the elder man began to stir, eyelids fluttering open against the harsh light of the infirmary. Alan watched him struggle to see past strands of hair falling across his face.

Focusing on making his father more comfortable, if comfort was at all possible, the blonde reached out to brush the hair away. "It's going to be okay, dad. You're safe."

As his fingertips traced across his father's forehead, something seemed to snap within the haunted, steely blue eyes. Before he could jump back, a hand shot out from beneath the blanket and latched to his wrist. The power behind it, although not strong in comparison to himself, startled the blonde, his father wrenching the arm away from his face and forcing him towards the infirmary bed.

"Da-" The cry cut off as his father's free hand withdrew from the blankets and wrapped around Alan's throat, the bony fingers digging in around his trachea. Sharp pain followed as the nails pierced his skin and instinct took over, the blonde reaching up to take hold of the appendage cutting off his air. He tried to call out to Virgil, the feel of the fragile hand under his causing hesitation. He couldn't hurt his father, but with the ever increasing spots floating across his vision, he knew he would have to do something soon.

A strong hand fell on his back and a moment later his throat was open, oxygen rushing in through harsh coughs. Alan fell back into the arm, wide blue eyes glued to the scowl on his father's face.

"Alan?" Virgil crouched beside him, concern obvious in his voice. "What happened?"

Taking in a wheezing breath and blinking away the moisture in his eyes, he turned away. He couldn't look at the man on the bed any more. "I just-" another cough, "his hair. I think… I don't think he likes being touched."

It was a simple enough conclusion. Their father had only known that place for almost five years. Any physical contact would have meant pain was inevitable. It made sense… but that didn't stop the ache that consumed the younger man's chest.

He jumped as a cloth was pressed to his neck, turning to see his brother's tentative arm withdrawing it a moment later. Blood. He was bleeding.

"Hold this here." Virgil place the gauze back over the wounds.

Alan did as he was told, watching his brother stand and return to their father. Thankfully, he couldn't see the fury anymore, the medic standing by the head of the bed. Their father was moving weakly, the earlier burst of energy seeming to leave him exhausted.

A tear escaped, wiped quickly away before it could find the bandage on his throat. This wasn't his father's fault. The Hood had done unimaginable things. No wonder his first reaction was to lash out.

That reasoning seemed to help bring the astronaut's heart rate towards a regular rhythm, his head resting back on the cool wall of the infirmary. He gave himself another moment to collect his nerves, willing his hands to stop shaking. Virgil needed him. His father needed him. He could be strong for this.

Pushing himself back to his feet, Alan stepped back to the bed, peeling a piece of tape from the first aid kit and quickly applying it to his own bandage. He repeated the movement, receiving a cursory glance from Virgil before the medic went back to his job.

A bit more confidence bled into him as he shifted the gear. "What do you need?"

Virgil pursed his lips as he blew out a calming breath. "Think you can hold him while I get an IV started?"

For a second, Alan almost said no, but a voice at the back of his mind was screaming that this was his dad, no matter what. With a quick nod, he moved to the other side of the bed, placing a hand on his father's shoulder, the other wrapping around his wrist. He instantly felt the pulse increase under his fingertips even as the still form bucked. Virgil quickly took the other arm, making quick work of the IV, strapping a protective sheet over it once finished. The device would stop their father from ripping the tube free once released.

Not that he didn't try.

As soon as they both let go, not wanting to cause further injury, his fingers weakly dug at the sheet. The desperation to stop what was traveling into his body was heartbreaking. It wasn't until the frantic swipes stopped, did they dare lay a hand on him again. It was simply to adjust the blanket, but the resentful, despairing glare they received told them he was simply biding his time. The exhaustion was only temporary.

"We're here, Dad." Virgil tried, softly. "We're not going to let anything else happen to you. Just rest."

Whether it was the IV or his brother's words, their father seemed to sink into the thin mattress, eyelids gradually drawing down until he fell into what they hoped was a peaceful sleep.

Alan couldn't help the question that tumbled from his mouth. "Virgil… is he going to be okay?"

The raven-haired brother didn't look at him, simply getting back to work on the fluids and sensors that had yet to be applied. The astronaut nearly missed his brother's reply over the sound of rhythmic beeps.

"I don't know…"


	11. Chapter 11

Tracy Island was empty for the first time since Jeff's initial disappearance. Max was left to maintain the security measures, patrolling the halls like a lonely sentry. The rest of the family had climbed aboard Tracy 1 once John made it down, Penelope and Parker following close behind in the pink Rolls Royce.

Gordon felt so numb, the intense grief from earlier giving way to an odd sense of detachment. He clung to it like a security blanket, its fuzzy haze keeping the pain at bay for a moment longer. Until they made it to the hospital, of course. He kept trying to push the thought of their destination away. He would deal with that when they arrived.

Gordon turned his focus on his brother, currently piloting the jet towards the hospital. As usual, John had been cool and collected, but the blonde could see the signs; the gentle bounce of his foot on the floor board, the way his thumb would run over the ridges of the controls. This was gravity at its worst.

Grandma sat next to him, determined to ensure they made the trip as fast and efficiently as possible. The readouts were her distraction. She would check each one with fluid efficiency, repeating every few minutes; every time she was able to really think about what had just happened and where they were going. She checked once more even though nothing had changed. To John's credit, he silently let her go through the motions. Gordon himself would have been at his last straw, already turning to look at anything other than his grandmother's emotional habit.

Brains, sitting in the seat next to him with a tablet in hand, had been near impossible to remove from the island. Parker had practically dragged him through the hangar. At first, Gordon hadn't understood the engineer's reluctance to see his father, but then he'd caught a glimpse of what was on the handheld device. The data streaming across it was gibberish to him, but the images of a device were near impossible to mistake. A mask, sleek, crystalline and seemingly harmless unless you'd experienced the pain of being subjected to life-like worlds where you could feel every minute detail.

"What are you doing?" Gordon had asked, the shock of memories keeping his voice at a whisper.

Brains had simply tapped at the screen, sliding to more data the blonde couldn't understand. "I collected some information w-while the drone was s-still in the Hood's facility. I'm trying to f-figure out what he's been doing."

- _to Dad…_ Gordon's mind couldn't help filling in the last bit, the lump rising in his throat again as the thoughts resurfaced; how his father had been forced into that VR nightmare and watched as Gordon plunged a sword into his brain; killed by his son who couldn't see through the illusion.

Gordon had stopped any further line of questions that might have formed, simply for the need to pull himself back together. Now that he'd resumed the stifling numbness, he turned his attention back to the window, catching a hint of pink through the clouds.

" _Focus on your brothers, alright?"_ Her voice floated through his mind as he remembered her words from the living room. _"You're going to need each other."_

That had been the push he'd needed. Gordon had immediately thought of Alan who was there - had been with him in that game - trying to help take care of the man they had fought. So much of him had hoped his little brother hadn't and wouldn't make the connection.

He'd told Virgil… He'd said it was just a dream, but… if his brother figured it out, would he hate Gordon as much as he hated himself? For not realizing who the Hood had pitted them up against? Could he have saved their father sooner?

And Fuse. Gordon stifled a curse as he thought about the demolitions expert who had triggered this whole event. Had he known? Even back when Gordon was having the nightmares, had Fuse been aware that he had actually _killed_ his father? There would be no answer to those questions, however, his comm safely in Kayo's possession.

The blonde's gut churned, the sudden overwhelming feeling of failure and stupidity weighing heavily on him. Everything was a mess and so much of it seemed like it was his fault. It was his fault for not making the connections, for not telling them about Fuse, for being too weak to help. No, not weak. He was a liability. Scott hadn't used the word, but the implication was there. Even after their talk on the beach, his brother would still have trouble trusting him. They all would.

The lap-belt was off in a flash as Gordon stood from his seat, almost stumbling into the small lavatory. The door had just snapped shut when his knees hit the floor and he wretched into the silver bowl. He gasped past his stomach's rebellion and the fresh tears falling down his face.

A click above him barely registered until gentle hands came to rest on his shoulders. He cringed under the touch, wanting to run far away from the comfort he didn't deserve, but the hands were strong. They pulled him up and into a protective embrace, the side of his head coming to rest on a small shoulder. The grey hair and purple jumpsuit alerted him immediately to who had come to check on him.

Gordon didn't protest as she began to card her fingers through his hair, the soft sobs quieting with her presence.

"Gordon, sweetheart." Her voice, though soft, rumbled with ache. "Talk to me."

He gulped past his shuddering breath and the sour taste, unable to tell his grandmother that he was fine, an obvious falsity. He couldn't stand to have her worrying over him, not right now. This was something no one else could know about.

He hated how long it took him to regain some of the earlier haze, the sobs replaced by the less frequent shiver. It was enough to loosen his grandmother's grip so he could sit up, wiping the stray tears from his face. "Sorry… just lost my focus."

Grandma gave him a sad smile, squeezing his shoulder. "It's alright, Gordon. It's natural to experience this kind of thing when-" She stopped herself and Gordon was acutely aware of how thin her hold was on her own emotions.

"I'll be okay, Grandma." It took a great deal of effort to make it sound convincing, a thin smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Having her question his thoughts would do nothing to help either of them. "Just gonna get… cleaned up. You can go back to John."

Gordon had hoped she would reluctantly nod and just leave, but as the exasperated frown emerged with the pained, blue eyes, he realized she wouldn't be so easily redirected.

Her fingers squeezed his shoulders a bit tighter as she spoke. "You boys… Gordon, all of you have been my life. I've almost lost you more times than I care to remember." Her voice wavered, shaking just the slightest against the hum of the aircraft. "Whatever you're dealing with, know you never have to deal with it alone. Promise you'll speak with one of us."

Gordon couldn't look at her, couldn't make that promise… not right now. His eyes stayed on the carpet lined floor until a hand cupped his chin, pulling his face to meet hers. Everything in him wanted to break at the sadness he hadn't seen in so long. He quickly swallowed the sob that was trying to force its way out. The lie was easier than he expected. "I promise."

Maybe it wasn't a lie, but he couldn't imagine telling anyone what he was actually going through. He just couldn't see his grandmother looking so upset on his behalf. Especially when she had so much else to deal with.

The tension in his shoulders loosened as she nodded, accepting his answer. A new nausea floated through his gut, more manageable than before. The blonde never liked lying to his family. Stretching or omitting the truth, sure, but it always felt wrong when he lied.

He cursed himself for needing assistance to his feet, leaning against the bathroom's frame, Grandma gripping his elbow as he swayed. "I'm okay." He gave her a weak smile.

She let go of his arm, looking a little less concerned, but the worry lines never left. "Take your time getting cleaned up, kiddo. We'll be landing in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks, Grandma." She never stopped watching him until the door closed with him inside. After a few seconds, he heard her soft footfalls in the carpet leading back to the front cabin. Gordon took the moment to let the water run, the sound soothing under the drone of the plane. The water was cool as he splashed it over his face, rinsing away the memories from earlier.

 _Thirty minutes…_ Just half an hour to land, then another twenty to the hospital. He hoped he could hold himself together that long. _Focus on your brothers…_ Penelope's words were back and he let them be his anchor. _Focus… they need you…_

 _They need you…_

OoOoOoO

The doors had swung shut half an hour ago, cutting Scott off from the rest of the emergency department. Alan and Kayo sat in the silent aftermath, the blonde picking absently at the bandage over his throat. The pilot realized he hadn't ask about it, even after the hurried run from Thunderbird 2 to the hospital entrance. His mind had been on the semiconscious man laying on the gurney.

Virgil had gone in with the doctor and nurses, spouting off medical information; signs and symptoms, what medications and IVs had already been administered… the patient's mental state during the transport. His brother was the best choice for those questions, but that did nothing for the ache in his chest to be back with his father.

He'd spent the wait pacing, trying to get a good view into the back every time the door opened. It never helped when he did. It was a clear hall, the patients tucked back into private rooms to be worked on… poked, prodded… How much had his father had to deal with the same treatment under the Hood's "care"? How could he have allowed this to happen? Why hadn't he looked harder?

Scott felt his pulse rocket into his ears, hands clenching and releasing as he walked, his lungs burning with the uneven breathing. Why had he failed?

The door opened, but he knew now that looking would be useless, instead continuing a relentless pace. With each step, his head pulsed, air choking him. He finally gasped out as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him to a hard stop.

"Scott! Scott, breathe man." Virgil's grip was strong as the elder found himself slipping towards the linoleum. He caught himself on the green belt still firmly in place around the medic. Virgil kept repeating the command, softer each time until the brunette's breathing seemed to sync with the beginning and end of each word. "That's it." The encouragement came with the sudden realization that his brother was no longer by their father's side.

Before Scott let himself succumb to the plethora of nightmarish scenarios that could have befallen their father, he found the only words he could muster. "Where's Dad?"

Virgil gently eased him into one of the waiting chairs, keeping a steadying hand on his shoulder. As the younger brother sat back, Scott could see a few of the nurses standing close by, ready to jump in if needed. The embarrassment was fleeting as he turned to find the answer to his question.

"They're moving him to the ICU." The hand on his shoulder grew a bit tighter to prevent the brunette from jumping to his feet, ready to find the fastest route to the unit. "Scott, it's going to be a little while until they're ready for visitors. We'll just be in the way if we go up now."

"Virgil… I can't- I… he's alone." The crushing truth behind those words sent another wave through him, forcing him farther back into the seat. _Alone… for five years..._

"Stop, just… I know this is difficult. Impossible even.. but we can't rush into this." Rush? Rushing wasn't nearly fast enough for him right now. He needed to be with their father and see for himself that he was okay, but something thick and strained in Virgil's quiet tone kept him glued to the seat. For a moment, he could only stare into his brother's face, noting the sweat trailing over his pale skin. He looked so far beyond okay. He looked ready to lose what little he had in him all over the waiting room floor, but he continued that coolness that instilled trust and cooperation on their missions. It was so solid, just knowing the raven-haired brother was barely holding it together himself.

Scott's mouth opened, to protest, to will the doctors and nurses allow them entry, but as the younger man's distress continued to bleed out over his face, there was only one word that would form. "Okay…"


	12. Chapter 12

_Beep… beep… kussssssh… beep… beep… beep…_

The rhythmic sounds had embedded themselves into Virgil's mind, repeating with each breath and beat of his father's heart. It was a sign that Dad was alive, but a painful reminder that he was still unconscious in the ICU's bed two days after being brought to the hospital. The doctor had informed them that Jeff had suffered from severe muscle wasting and had started experiencing organ failure outside of the Hood's device. They had called it a miracle that their father had made it to the hospital alive. Now, he'd made it off the ventilator, stuck in a sleep state with the exhaustion still ever present. The sounds from other rooms were just a constant reminder of how dire the whole situation could still be.

Tired, brown eyes caught sight of the thin arm just under the blanket, cringing at the memory of the first time he'd see the scars. Like a crosshatch of raised wounds that travelled up nearly every inch, cuts and broken flesh appeared long healed. CT scans had shown multiple breaks and fractures that had been set, the angles only slightly odd at each junction.

And that was just his arms.

The doctor had warned them about the extent of scarring and damage that had been done to the rest of their father's body, but it was Scott, along with John, who had made the decision to pull back the blankets to see for themselves. When the rest of the family had returned, the two were pale and unable to speak for a while. The only indication for what had happened to then was the hastily replaced blanket over the sleeping form.

Virgil still hadn't witnessed the aftermath of the Hood's torture, deciding to wait for Gordon to either leave or fall asleep. They were the only two in the room now, the others getting some rest at their hotel. The aquanaut had been hesitant to stay, worried about something Virgil couldn't quite pin down, but the hesitation passed before anyone could question him about it. The medic had chalked it up to the fear of seeing Dad in the hospital bed. Of the brothers, Gordon hated them most. He'd seen all of his brothers laid up in one at some point or another. The reaction must have been similar, Virgil was just now noticing it.

A soft snore drifted from the recliner, Gordon sitting awkwardly upright in the uncomfortable piece of furniture. Virgil felt the relief loosen the muscles in his back. His little brother needed sleep as much as the rest of them, but Gordon seemed to be having the greatest difficulty finding it. Virgil suspected the relentless nightmares had something to do with it. They'd been worrisome back at the island, but still manageable. Now… Virgil wasn't sure Gordon had slept for more than a couple hours over the past 3 days.

Taking the opportunity, the raven-haired brother stood and quietly stepped over to the bed. His hand came to rest on the thick, white blanket covering the still form. A minute passed and he still hadn't moved back the covers, instead watching the rise and fall of their father's chest. _He's alive…_ Things could have been a lot worse, he knew that. He wasn't yet sure how, but there must have been an even worse scenario. They'd assumed the worst and part of him wondered if his father would agree. Would a quick death at sea have been easier than years of torture at the hands of the man bent on destroying their family?

Virgil shook the thoughts from his head. Dad was alive and safe. Whatever the Hood had done, they would do everything to fix it. That was his promise as his fingers grasped the material and pulled it back.

 _Oh…_

The blanket fell, collecting at his father's waist. Virgil was by no means a doctor, but his medical training screamed at him as his eyes traveled over the bare torso. Scars… cuts, burns - some electrical in nature - so much skin discoloration it was hard to tell if the man before him had been ripped apart and sewn back together. Some of the marks were still an angry red, fresh with an underlying infection. No wonder antibiotics had been added to the IV regimen of fluids and nutrition.

A clear spot caught his attention, the skin just below the right clavicle untouched. It was only the size of one of Lady Penelope's tea saucers, but it was blinding against the array of marks everywhere else. His eye was drawn to the center of it and the nausea was almost instantaneous. Long since healed, the definite shape of a letter H lay in the center of the patch, a brand to let his father and anyone else who saw it know who Jeff belonged to.

Hastily, Virgil pulled the covers back over his father's chest, already feeling the tears welling up. He understood now, why his brothers had been so silent, so shell shocked after seeing. This was more than he had expected.

"Shit-"

Virgil spun, nearly tripping over the wheels of the hospital bed. Gordon stood, wide-eyed, just behind him, his face pale against the light filtering in from the nurse's station. Arms were already reaching out to grab the smaller frame, even before the first tear fell, pulling him into a protective embrace as they both crashed to their knees.

The raven-haired brother clung to the aquanaut, needing the support just as much as he knew his little brother needed him. His voice was thick with emotion and nausea. "You weren't supposed to see that."

A muffled sob sounded against his shoulder and he echoed it, burying his face into the hand wrapped around his brother. He realized too late that he was in no shape to bring Gordon's shock back under control, his own stomach reeling from the image still present in his mind. He could just hope they would stay upright.

A short time passed before Virgil felt his brother move, his hand coming to rest on his elder's back. His voice was steady, a contrast to what the medic had expected. "Virge, you alright?"

Virgil sat back at the question, startled by the concern. For the past few days, ever since discovering their father was alive, Gordon had been teetering on the edge of a breakdown. They could all see the strain running through his face whenever they had discussed the plans. The first time he'd walked into the hospital room, Parker had caught him before he hit the floor. Now, he was staring Virgil clear in the eyes, unwavering concern for his older brother skewed by the dark circles. He was trying to be the stronger support.

Something caught in Virgil's throat as he went to brush off his brother's worry, the words lodged behind a wave of emotion as it crowded his senses. He wanted to tell Gordon not to worry, he was fine and that he should go back to sleep, but he couldn't.

Gordon's amber eyes glistened with realization, a soft smile touching his tired face as he gave his older brother's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Virgil, Dad will be okay."

The dam burst at the sentiment and he was instantly enveloped in the smaller arms as he fell against the aquanaut. He couldn't stop the shaky sobs as the shock turned to grief. The soft words of calming reassurance barely made it through the pulsing in his ears. His father… the Hood had done so much. Would Dad be able to come back from this?

And then, the grief evaporated, anger filling its place. "Why?" It came out as a choked growl. "Why would the Hood do this?"

For his part, Gordon quieted, instead running a hand over his brother's back to try and ease the emotions. Virgil pushed away, more forcefully than he might have meant, but he suddenly needed to move. The image of his father's skin was etched into his mind, but now other images started to float through; a dark, lonely room and a tank that could keep a tortured person alive for who knows how long and his father calling out into the darkness to be answered by nothing but pain.

"What did we do?" The words began to spill as he paced, along with the feelings he kept hidden away in light of being the supportive brother. "Seriously! What the hell did we do to him? We save people from death! How does that justify taking our father and cutting him up like some damn science experiment!"

"Virge?" Gordon was quiet as he stood, watching his older brother with uncertainty.

The tears were still sliding down his face, but they went unnoticed as his thoughts swirled with images. He couldn't help seeing the terror on his father's face once they were in the emergency room, the doctor hovering over him and nurses scurrying about to do their jobs. Only… to his father, it had to be like being back in that place, strapped down, poked and prodded.

"Virgil!" A weight latched onto his right arm and it moved with the momentum of the object clutched in his hand. He nearly fell forward with the weight, catching himself, his bewildered gaze falling on the blonde waves atop the head of his brother. Gordon found his footing a moment later, keeping hold of the arm and object.

Virgil moved to look at the object. His tablet… when had he picked that up? What had he - "Gordon?"

"You okay?" The voice was shaky as the aquanaut finally released him.

That was a question he couldn't answer at the moment. He turned, looking out the front of the ICU room and noticed the odd shuffling of papers as the nurses went back to their work.

A hand was back around his arm, pulling him to the seats that lined the room. Virgil fell into the one he was placed in front of, the tablet extracted and placed on the table. The medic let his head fall into his hands, feeling the exhaustion seep in once his rage began to subside.

Gordon took the seat next to him, the warm hand finding his shoulder. "Virgil?"

He shook his head, wanting to tell his little brother he was alright, even though his heart was breaking. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. He was certain they were all dealing with the pain of seeing their father so broken. He wasn't sure how Gordon was holding himself together, having been the subject of some of the Hood's tools.

Running his hands through his hair, Virgil pushed himself forward, leaning on his knees and turned to regard the blonde. "I'm… I'm okay… just - wasn't ready…"

Gordon nodded, understanding filling his tired eyes. "Yeah… that was… a lot."

The desire to change the subject became almost unbearable as he felt the emotions rising again. "How are you holding up?" Grandma had told the brothers about Gordon's state of mind after they'd found Dad and during the flight over. They'd been instructed to keep an eye on him since he hadn't been too forthcoming about his reactions. Not that any of them had reacted well.

The blonde's mouth opened to answer, but quickly closed and Virgil could see the inner battle raging to maintain control. His hand fell to his lap, picking at a thread of his torn jeans. "Just tired."

Something in his voice and the puffy skin under his bloodshot eyes drew Virgil back to another time he'd been there for Gordon. Bad dreams. Nightmares of killing his father.

But Dad was alive. They had proof of that. Alive, even if he'd been kept in a torture device, hooked up to a -

" _\- a VR s-system similar to the ones used at the programming c-convention."_ Brains' explanation buzzed through his fatigued mind, a cold chill leaching away the warmth he knew surrounded him. If they had all been plugged into that machine at the same time, it was feasible that their father could have been a part of the game.

 _Gordon killed Dad_. The thought was there before he could crush it back. Nausea assaulted him once more as a second realization hit. _He knows…_

Gordon was staring at his hands, unaware of the distorted puzzle pieces forming next to him. What was he supposed to say? Do? It was a strong possibility that his little brother had killed their father - in a game - and was having to deal with that fact on his own. _Not his fault…_

Virgil lifted his hand to mimic his brother's earlier comfort and stopped.

Across the room, their father moved.

It was a jerky motion, hindered by the heavy blankets that kept his body temperature regulated. Gordon was by the bed in an instant, followed by Virgil who had pushed his newfound information away until he could reexamine it.

"Dad?" The aquanaut's voice was just audible over the soft groans from the man in the bed. They continued to watch, daring not to breathe in case they were mistaken.

Virgil felt the hand slip into his and he gave it a gentle squeeze, needing the anchor as much as Gordon. Part of him thought about alerting the nurse, but the desire to be there when their father finally woke up was outweighing his common sense.

"We're here, Dad." He was aching to hold the older man's hand, but Alan's words from Thunderbird 2's infirmary were playing on repeat. Physical contact wasn't going to be the comfort they expected it to be. Not yet anyway.

A flutter of eye movement preceded the sliver of blue as the lids began to lift. His movements seemed to slow as he blinked past the low light, fingers wrapping into the cloth blanket. As their father's eyes adjusted, he began to search, taking in the equipment next to his bed. They caught the sudden flash of panic, the foreign location providing no kind of reassuring familiarity.

The look was heartbreaking and Virgil couldn't help drawing their father's attention. "Dad, y-you're… hey." He tried to smile through the quivering that assaulted his lip. Beside him, Gordon was silent, just watching and waiting.

Pale, blue eyes found them, zeroing in on their faces and Virgil hoped they didn't look too haggard from their earlier breakdown. They needed to show Dad that he was safe and so were they.

But then…

Their father's eyes grew wide, terror ripping across his gaunt face… and he screamed.

"No! N-no!" It was painfully harsh and subdued by his lack if vocal cord use, but it sent the two brothers a step back, stunned as the cries continued. They could only stare as their father began to thrash, trying to remove the blankets that restricted him. They were oblivious as nurses rushed in, blocking their view of the bed. They did nothing to quiet the frantic cries that filled the small space.

Virgil felt someone grab his arm and pull, guiding him out of the room and into the open nurses station. His hand still clung to Gordon's who was stumbling behind him, face ashen as they made it into the full lighting. The screams didn't stop, but the severity had calmed to frightened whimpers.

A weight fell against him and Virgil looked down to see his brother clinging desperately to his stomach, his eyes lulling towards the ceiling as he toppled forward. The medic quickly joined him, falling to sit on the floor as he pulled his brother against him. Other hands crowded his shoulders, helping him stay upright as well. He knew they were in the way, but at the current moment he just didn't care. He'd witnessed the unthinkable in his father's eyes. Recognition.. and fear.

Dad was scared… of them.


	13. Chapter 13

The office chair swiveled lazily under Alan's guidance as he sat in the empty business room of their hotel. He mindlessly tapped the leather bound armrest, his thoughts aimed at the device the lazily sat on the desk. He was grateful the room had been empty when he'd come down, having no desire to involve his brothers in the task at hand.

Only… He couldn't do it. The astronaut had been sitting, undisturbed for half an hour and still he couldn't drum up the courage to make the call. He'd picked up the comm a time or two, turning it in his hand before quickly putting it back on the desk and burying his hands in his hair. Why was this so difficult?

 _Because I trusted her…_ Trust was a sacred thing. It was easily broken and complete repair was nearly impossible. Bunny had been a large part of his life outside of International Rescue and being a Tracy. She was his release on a stressful day, an ear when he was frustrated with his brothers, someone who seemed to understand what it was like to be young and pulled away from society.

The bond was mutual, Alan offering as much support for her as she did for him. She'd been hesitant to tell him about her life, but had hinted to a great deal of hardships herself. She would never go into detail, but he could always hear the loneliness in her voice whenever one of them had to leave.

But then, there was a reason for her being so secretive. And now, every aspect of their friendship seemed like that of a spy trying to worm her way into his life, into his family's life. Trust was broken.

The messages themselves, offering the information that had lead to their father, surprisingly were the very things that broke that trust, but were also keeping it tethered on thin threads of hope. Hope that she isn't working for the Hood. Hope that he can get the truth from her and maybe everything can go back to normal between them.

Alan grabs the comm again, this time with a little more conviction. His fingers move on their own, willing himself not to think about what he was doing until the chime began.

It rang… and rang, finally silencing as it hit voicemail. He deactivated it before the message could end, not wanting to chance their first conversation on a message.

A large part of him was relieved Bunny hadn't picked up, still not entirely sure what he was supposed to say. The other part, the side that wanted answers and reassurance that his friend hadn't used him for nefarious purposes, was frustrated. She knew by now they had followed through with the plans she and Fuse had sent. It would stand to reason that she would want to know some of the outcomes.

 _Unless she's worried._ The thought bounced in. _What if she didn't know who I was until Fuse told her?_ They'd never exchanged names, preferring to use their usernames. She'd never blatantly asked for information he hadn't freely given. They'd just played and vented. There was never a time that felt wrong between them.

Until now.

Alan made the call again, the tickle of curiosity stronger than his desire to leave things be until he felt better. Again, it chimed with no response and he set the device back on the desk.

Why him? Why his family? He'd asked these questions many times already, but he still couldn't figure it out. They were a rescue team. They saved people. Maybe the Hood doesn't have a reason, he just sees people trying to do good and he has to destroy it. It was madness that he just couldn't understand.

Scott had been silent on the subject, much like everyone else, but Alan had hoped to hear something. Anything that would help him process all of this. But that wasn't fair to expect of his eldest brother. No one would know what to think given the same circumstances. They would just have to take it a day at a time.

A sharp chime echoed around the small room and Alan swiped the comm off the table. His answer was automatic. "Bunny?" John's image appeared as he spoke the name, floundering as he tried to correct himself. "J-John! Hey. What's up?"

"Alan, where are you?" The red-head showed no sign of catching his slip up.

"In the business room, downstairs." He'd been told to stay at the hotel while Scott picked up lunch for everyone. Alan had needed a quiet place. "Why?"

There was a short pause before his brother spoke. "Dad's awake."

OoOoOoO

John watched his little brother through the hologram, suddenly wondering if he needed to go down to the office to collect him. The wide blue eyes just regarded him for a beat longer than normal before he blinked and stood from the chair.

"On my way." The connection closed, John hoping Alan would make it to their room alright.

Scott hadn't returned from the restaurant yet, but he was already in the car, heading straight to the hotel to pick the up. John had called him first. He was still in a daze regarding the news. Their father's nurse had made contact - not Virgil or Gordon - informing him that Dad had woken up ten minutes ago; fifteen now. She'd warned that it hadn't gone quite as expected, which could mean any number of things. The fact that his brothers hadn't called was unnerving. Whatever had happened must have demanded their attention.

"Were you able to find Alan?" Grandma, looking years past the typically energetic elderly woman, stepped into the living room.

"He's heading back now." John informed her, trying to keep his tone calm for her sake. She was teetering on the edge, ready to tip into the despair of finding your child destroyed by a man bent on terrorizing your family. He was honestly surprised by how well she was doing.

A chime pulled his attention back to his comm, the hologram of Scott appearing as he activated it. "We're back. Kayo and I will wait down at the car."

As the door to their room opened, signifying Alan's return, John was already moving, Grandma a step behind. "Ok, Scott. We shouldn't be long." The red-head intercepted his little brother, turning him back to the door.

Alan didn't argue, allowing himself to be lead back the way he'd most likely come. There was nothing else to grab. They just needed to get to the hospital to see their father.

He'd considered talking to Brains again about coming with them, but the engineer had insisted he stay at the hotel and continue looking into what the Hood's machine had been doing to his father. John could understand and at the same time, he couldn't. The plans could wait for just a moment or he could simply bring them along. That was the part that bothered John the most. It was obvious that Brains was feeling guilty. He didn't need to hide behind flimsy excuses to stay behind. That's where John's confusion ended. Brains wasn't comfortable yet. There was no point pushing him if it wouldn't help either men. The astronaut knew only time could help.

If he were honest, he wasn't ready either, but this was his father. He would push on.

John moved through the halls with legs that felt loaded down, making each step feel like an overwhelming task. Too much gravity. Too much atmosphere trying to pull him down into feeling the pain that would tear him apart if he succumbed to it. He'd watched each of his family members crumble at some point over the past few days. Those days were feeling like weeks with the amount of effort it was taking to just stay together. It didn't matter how much practice he had on Thunderbird 5, keeping his emotions in check to ensure the rescue was carried out efficiently. Eventually, he would crack, but it would be on his terms. On that, he was determined.

The trio stepped off the elevator and out into the lobby. The van waited just beneath the carport, Kayo leaning against its side while Scott walked back and forth between the driver's seat and an arbor that covered a path to a small sitting area and fountain. John would have enjoyed the calming space on any other occasion.

The eldest brother stopped his pacing when he notice the small group emerge from the hotel entrance, taking the few steps required to make it back to the driver's side door. John could see the thin thread of control that his brother often struggled to keep when his family was threatened. John had admired the brunette's ability on many occasions. The astronaut was able to stay in space, where he could be most effective in rescue situations. Scott was on the ground, limited by distance. Every second was excruciating for the older brother, even as he raced across the planet in a rocket.

They crawled into the vehicle, silently taking their seats before Scott took off, a little faster than was necessary. John was content to focus on the blur outside his window, allowing his mind to drift to the vastness of space.

OoOoOoO

He should have taken the stairs.

Scott knew the elevator was the only option to reach the ICU, but it was moving entirely too slow. Dad had been awake for almost twenty-five minutes now and each second was time he should have been there. This was just another time he had failed his father.

The too-happy ding as the elevator reached its destination sent his heart into his throat. When the doors opened, nothing could have prepared him for the chaos inside.

His father's room was crowded with nurses and, from what he could tell, at least two doctors, their coats standing out against the sea of blue scrubs. But it wasn't their movements that alerted him to the immediate problem.

It was the screaming.

Their father was yelling, violently crying out at the people who were doing their best to keep him from injuring himself any more than he already was. A couple of the nurses had their hands pressed down on his shoulders, keeping the elder man pinned to the bed. His arms and legs thrashed, trying to find any kind of connection that would free him from the restraint.

The elevator nearly closed again as they stood, stunned by the scene. Grandma was the first to move, stepping past Scott and walking through the door to her son's room. One of the nurses slid to the side, still holding Jeff in place. They needed a way to calm him down. Hopefully, their grandmother would make a difference.

A shuddering breath beside him pulled Scott's attention away from his father's room. Alan stood beside him, looking pale and swaying. The brunette wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer as he lead them off the elevator. John followed close behind with Kayo, that look on his face that meant he was desperately trying to keep himself under control. Scott knew his space-happy brother would break soon, but now wasn't the time to talk him through it. Not while he was keeping his own emotions in check.

Calming words flowed from the entrance to the room, Grandma falling back into motherly instincts as she tried to soothe whatever nightmare had upset her child. Although their father continued to thrash about, the cries had begun to soften. Not for the first time, he was thankful for the woman who had helped them through tough situations on numerous occasions.

The nurses seemed to realize they were becoming more of a hindrance with their physical contact, Jeff only beginning to calm as they released him and let their patient's mother take over. Even her light touches to his white hair had him flinching away, but her voice continued to quiet the frightened whimpers and tears.

A commotion drew their attention to the other side of the nurses' station, a nurse seeming to be fussing over another patient, along with Virgil. That was weird… but then, nothing in their lives was normal at the moment. Scott decided to not try and speculate what his raven-haired was doing, instead hauling Alan across the room. Glancing behind him, he saw John and Kayo take watch by the room entrance.

Rounding the corner of the station, he felt his gut plummet at the sight of Gordon on a stretcher. The only comfort in the scene was the calm look on Virgil and the nurse's faces. As the medic looked up to see them approaching, he gave a soft smile of reassurance and waved them over.

"He's alright, just passed out when Dad woke up and started -" He had to stop himself, Scott watching him take a quick breath. If the screaming had been an indicator of what had happened when their father woke up, the brunette was sure he understood his brother's hesitation. "Vitals are okay. He's just so exhausted, he's not waking up."

Even though Virgil's words were meant to be reassuring, alarms were blaring in Scott's already overwhelmed head. He knew Gordon had been having trouble sleeping, but they all were. What had he missed? How could he have let things get this bad… again!

"Scott?" Alan broke the string of questions, pulling out of his hold to turn and look at him.

The brunette took a breath, realizing he had allowed himself to fall into the anxiety trap that accompanied Gordon wherever the Hood was concerned. This was not the time to let everything fall apart. His brother was safe, sleeping, because that's what he needed to do.

"Sorry." Scott spoke, realizing he'd stayed quiet for a little too long. "What happened with Dad?" He figured focusing on the other issue at hand was needed.

It was Virgil's turn to look a little shaken as he glanced back at their father's room. "It's - um… I think -" His hands came up to scrub at his face. As they came back down, Scott could see the moisture in his brother's eyes. "He woke up and saw me and Gordon and just… he started screaming like he thought we were there to hurt him. I tried helping once I got Gordon situated, but it was like I only made it worse." Dark brown eyes met their blue ones, serious as he spoke. "I think he's scared of us."

Scott's brow creased. That didn't make sense, unless he just couldn't see who they were. They were his sons. There was no reason to be afraid of them.

Suddenly, he wanted to test the theory, see for himself if Dad knew who they were and if he was terrified of them. He left Alan with Virgil, determined to prove the older wrong. The yelling had already stopped, so hopefully reaching Dad wouldn't be too difficult. Kayo gave him a quizzical look as he passed her, grateful that most of the nurses had filtered out, allowing his grandmother to keep their patient calm.

Scott stopped halfway into the room, drawing the attention of the doctor. He probably should have waited to hear from the man, but he needed to know. His brother had to be mistaken.

Jeff's eyes were held tightly shut, tense as Grandma gently stroked his hair. If she knew of Scott's presence, she didn't acknowledge it. He stepped up to the hospital bed, willing his father to open his eyes so he wouldn't have to speak. However, after a moment of listening to his shuddered breath, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Dad?"

Blue eyes shot open as soon as the word left his mouth. Slowly, they turned to regard his eldest son, his mouth quivering as it opened to speak. "Sco-"

Scott took another step forward, straining to hear the words. "It's me, Dad. I'm here."

The expression that enveloped his father's gaunt features was a mix of fear and defiance as he growled. "Go… away."

For a second, Scott wasn't sure he'd heard his father clearly, but as he repeated the command with more force, startling Grandma into placing a hand on his shoulder, the brunette felt the icy daggers bury into his heart. Tears were streaming down his father's face as he shook with the terror of seeing his son. Scott couldn't fathom any other reason why his father would respond this way… Virgil was right.

"Go! Away!" The force of the command sent him back a step, hands up in defense against the verbal attack. Scott turned to his grandmother, not sure what he was supposed to say, instead nodding to her before stepping back out into the nurses station.

Kayo's hand was on his shoulder the moment he was through, a gesture he was grateful for as he felt the room spin ever so slightly. John stood across from them, eyes wide with concern. Neither of them were aware of what Virgil had shared with him.

Instead of rehashing the now confirmed theory, Scott fell back into the need for answers. They needed to know what the Hood had done before they could start helping their father.

And there was only one person he could think of who might be able to find out. "We need to talk to Brains."


	14. Chapter 14

Brains wasn't hiding. He wasn't holing up in the hotel to avoid seeing his old friend at his worst. No. He was working, doing the only thing he knew that could get them information.

The engineer knew technology and coding. He felt comfortable with the inanimate. The Hood… he had used the wonders of science for… torture. Brains had watched such methods used on his friends and girlfriend and been powerless to stop it. Technology had betrayed him.

It still was.

Scott had come back from the hospital with Kayo and John, throwing alarming information at him at a dizzying pace. Whatever had happened to Jeff, it had created a fear of his family. Brains had discovered that the device the Hood had used not only kept Jeff alive, it acted as a means of interrogation.

Brains, now alone with his tablet, placed the device on the table, lifting his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. The implications were unbearable to consider, but that didn't stop the ideas from floating to the front of his mind. If Jeff had been hooked up to the same VR system as the one from the programming conference, the Hood could have forced his friend to see anything and anyone. The AI system would have needed to be pretty advanced to be that convincing. So convincing a father would develop a fear of his children. Part of him doubted the Hood could have created anything that intricate on his own. He didn't have the patience. Which meant they could have someone else to deal with. Someone who thought VR and torture would go well together.

He wondered if the GDF would allow him access to the technology they had pulled from the facility after their initial assault. News of Jeff's rescue and the defence force's movements had sent the Hood's staff scrambling. Colonel Casey had informed them that most of the tank Jeff was kept in had been disassembled or destroyed. Still, maybe he could salvage something useful from it.

That would have to wait, however. He couldn't put off the trip any longer. He wasn't hiding, but he certainly wasn't looking forward to facing the man he had let down. His technology had failed, resulting in the crash and subsequently, his imprisonment. Brains wouldn't be surprised if Jeff hated him.

A knock on the door sounded, as though John could read his thoughts. He stood from the desk chair, tucking the tablet into a bag he knew would be coming with him to the hospital. Maybe seeing some of what they'd collected would help Jeff deal with his new freedom.

OoOoOoO

Gordon felt better for the first time in a week. Certainly not one hundred percent, not even seventy percent, but better. He'd woken up in the hotel, which had been fairly disorienting, his last memory that of Dad screaming. He'd found Alan on the other bed in the room, TV humming as news anchors discussed something mundane. It didn't take much to draw the younger blonde's attention away, his eyes not even focused on the information spilling from the screen.

His little brother had explained what he knew of the situation… that had occurred almost eighteen hours prior to his waking. He'd questioned why they had allowed him to sleep so long, but when Alan could only offer a shrug and a quiet "we thought you needed it", Gordon had let it drop.

It seemed their father, being afraid of his family, had simply shut down. He'd ceased talking to any of them, including his doctor and nurses. Even Brains, who had tried to offer Dad a look into what had happened to him, was left dumbfounded by the glare he had received. Jeff was having none of what they had to say.

Still. They had decided to limit his visitors to no more than two family members at a time. Maybe, just by proximity, their father would lower the walls and just talk.

That's where Gordon found himself now. He was fully rested and sitting in the chair beside his father's new hospital bed. It was only two days after Jeff had come to and the doctor was certain he was on the road to physical recovery. The IV nutrition was being gradually replaced by liquid supplements, which was a chore in and of itself. The staff had threatened to insert a feeding tube if Jeff continued to refuse the drinks. To Gordon's relief, his father had agreed. They'd moved him out of the ICU and onto one of the general medicine units.

Now, they were sitting in the dull noise of the TV, its image showing local news anchors detailing the upcoming downtown events. It was nothing that really interested the aquanaut, but with his father currently asleep, he didn't feel like reaching across the bed to change the channel. Virgil would be back any minute to keep him company. Hopefully with a couple cups of coffee.

Gordon's gaze flicked to the sleeping man's face, returning back to the screen a second later. The blonde remembered looking at his father's face when he'd first come into the ICU. It was silly, almost unrealistic, but he was looking for a scar. Not on the arms or chest. The forehead. He had to make sure it hadn't been real, that he hadn't really stabbed his father in the head. The ridiculous part was he knew there wouldn't be anything, just like he and Alan had come out unscathed, physically, from the games. And every time he looked, saw nothing, Gordon felt that little bit of anxiety start to leech away. He would only see the weathered wrinkles of a man who'd been through far too much in a short period of time.

Movement on the bed caught his attention away from the television and he turned to see his father staring at him.

"Oh!" He started, jumping slightly as he realized his father was awake. "G-good morning." The greeting felt lame, but his frazzled mind couldn't think of anything else.

Blue eyes, unblinking and wide, just stared at him, brow pinched as he regarded the blonde. Uneasiness began to set in the longer the eyes stayed on him, his father silent.

Clearing his throat of the lump trying to choke him, Gordon decided on something more familiar to him. "You might want to blink. Although, I'm fairly certain the nurses could bring you some drops. That's if you're going for a world record or something." He gave his father a half hearted smile, hoping the humor translated over the hammering in his chest.

If it did, his father showed no sign of its effectiveness. He did blink, however. The gaze turned away.

"Do you need anything?" He leaned forward, hoping for any kind of sound from the man who had been so quiet around the rest of his family. After a moment, his father continued with the silence, but the gaze slowly found his again. Gordon stood, deciding that a drink could be helpful. "I'll ask the nurse to grab you some juice, okay?"

He turned, not expecting a response, nearly crying out as a hand wrapped around his wrist. He was back by the bed a moment later, seeing the confusion in his father's face.

"What is it?" He tried to keep the tremor out of his voice.

His father's lips thinned, a battle seeming to rage behind the steely blue eyes as they regarded the blonde. Finally, his voice strained and quiet, he spoke. "How…"

Gordon's brow knit with confusion. "How what?"

"How-" The older man swallowed, teeth gritting as he gasped out the rest of the question. "How are you here?"

The aquanaut was sure his father wasn't asking for the literal answer. Although, his inner child, desperate for some relief from the constant doom and gloom, threatened to provide just that, if only for a quick laugh for himself. Instead, he shook his head. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Without skipping a beat, Jeff continued. "He hasn't allowed you in here since -" Something deeply haunted shadowed the blue eyes and he blinked away whatever images were wiggling their way into his mind.

Gordon scowled, realizing who his dad was talking about. And then, something registered in what his father said. "In here? Dad, we're in the hospital."

Jeff waved him off, eyes looking away from him as if searching. "Just the system. Usually breaks whenever you show up."

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that. His father thought they were still in the VR world. The memories of his own time trapped in the surreal environments flooded into his mind, feelings of pain and fatigue, so real.

Gordon decided to carefully probe for more answers while his father seemed comfortable with answering. "You think you're in a virtual world?" His dad gave him a slight stare, as though he should already know the answer. "Okay… what usually happens?"

His father paled, turning away before answering. "Usually, it's your brothers asking the questions. Or he just has them skip straight to torture." Something seemed to shift as he spoke and he gazed at his son, his expression softer and with a glimmer of concern, asking again. "How are you here?"

Gordon's mind was reeling just from this one confession. The Hood had tortured his father using images of his family? Of course he did. The Hood was evil. No matter what they'd been taught growing up, people could be evil.

He stammered as he fought to find an answer for his father's question. "I… because we got you out. Well, actually, Scott, Virgil and Kayo did. I couldn't -" His breath caught, suddenly recalling the image of his father in the tank.

"Oh, please." Jeff's eyes darkened, his grip on Gordon's wrist tightening ever so slightly. "I'm not an idiot!"

This was certainly not the way Gordon had expected his first conversation with his father to go. Dad obviously was having difficulty recognizing reality. Maybe he should just go with that until his father could realize the truth for himself.

He took a deep breath before trying again. "So… I'm here… and the system's _not_ freaking out?"

"Right." The suspicious tone had dropped the bite of anger.

"What does that mean?" Gordon knew the answer, but he hoped his father could figure it out.

Jeff paused, seeming to consider the question. When he answered, it was with such conviction Gordon almost believed it himself. "You're in here with me."

Wrong. That was so wrong. This was all so wrong. He couldn't be in the system because the machines had been destroyed. They'd been home for months. No, this was real. Dad just needed to understand that.

"And if I'm not?" He tried again.

His father's expression became intensely sorrowful, eyes glistening slightly. "It means I've gotten used to killing you." A tear slid free. "And I don't believe that will ever happen."

Gordon couldn't speak, having to take a seat on the edge of the bed. Suddenly, his father's grip on his arm was more than just a way to keep him there. He was anchored to his father's shattered reality, a conundrum with an answer too painful for the older man to comprehend.

A whisper, not meant to slip out, fell from his lips. "Killed me?"

Jeff's mouth opened to speak, but he caught himself, eyes focusing on something just past his shoulder. His entire body seemed to shrink into itself, away from everything. He looked haunted, guilty, as if just mentioning what had happened was taking him back to the events.

At that moment, the door opened clumsily, Virgil trying to balance two cups of coffee and the door handle. He stopped a few steps in and Gordon could see the mix of confusion and hope. The hand around his wrist released, the hard set of his father's jaw telling him there would be no more from him as his eyes slid shut, retreating to the safety he believed he needed. The only thing he trusted, darkness.

Gordon stood from the bed, keeping his eyes on his father even as Virgil finally found his voice, stepping over to join him.

"Gordo?" The coffee cups had been abandoned somewhere behind him, Virgil placing a hand on his shoulder. And suddenly, Gordon knew he needed to be careful. If he had any of his father's trust, he couldn't lose it by talking to his brother. A brother who had been used as a tool for torment.

He brought a finger to his mouth, turning before his brother could question him. He reclaimed his seat, taking the closest coffee on the table. He didn't care what was in it, just allowing the warmth to seep into his hands.

Virgil took the seat next to his, still looking confused, but mimicking his brother and taking his own coffee. It was a silent agreement that he would not ask any questions until Gordon was ready. They'd developed the tool while on rescues. There were just some situations one couldn't discuss until they were alone.

The silence also gave the blonde time to think about what his father had said. His father not only thought he was still in the VR system, but that he was stuck in it with him. That had to be terrifying on its own. If he were in his father's shoes, the thought of someone else stuck with him, to be used as some kind of leverage, was frightening.

And then there was the other possibility. What had his dad meant by killing him? Why specifically him?

The image of the Lich popped into his head, sending a small shiver through his shoulders. It stood to reason that if he thought he'd killed his father, then maybe dad thought he'd killed Gordon. And that idea was worse than anything else. It meant his father had experienced biting him in half.

"Hey." Virgil's voice was gentle. "Take it easy."

Gordon realized his cup was shaking, his hands juddering with the rush of his memories. He quickly placed it back on the table before the hot liquid could spill. He stood a second later.

"Stay with Dad." The medic looked ready to question him, but didn't get the chance as Gordon rushed out of the door. He needed to take a walk and clear his head.

He finally had some answers. They were just nothing like what he had imagined.


	15. Chapter 15

They were moving Dad again. For the final time, if Dad got his way. It wasn't so much that he had voiced his desire to be away from all the hospitals and staff he didn't know. It was the constant cringing away from anyone trying to help. The lack of motivation to follow his physical therapy instructions.

That's where they were leaving from today.

The rehab facility was more a resort spa than anything, but the physical therapy staff were supposed to help him work past needing a wheelchair. Dad would have none of it, deciding to stay in bed or in the motorized chair. He would wheel himself out to the beachfront patio and just stare off into the skyline.

Virgil had found the whole situation surreal and a great deal frustrating. He knew his father was dealing rather poorly with his trauma, but from what Gordon had told him, the man simply thought he was still stuck in some computer generated world.

A psychologist had been recommended to help Jeff work through his thoughts and fears. Gordon and Alan had gone with him a time or two, having experienced some of what their father had, if only a small dose of it.

In the end, their father had refused that treatment as well. Now, they were heading back to the island, Jeff still wheelchair bound, but somewhat calmer. He still refused to talk to anyone, only offering Gordon an odd inquiry into what his brothers had been talking about. If his brother hadn't filled them in on Dad's suspicion that he too was trapped in the system, they would have been far more concerned for the older man's mental health than they already were.

Tracy one taxi'd up to their car, the small engine calming before Scott disembarked. Most of the family was back on the island preparing. So many changes had been needed to accommodate their father. The elevators would be a great resource, but the main equipment had been needed in the bedroom. Virgil had yet to see any of it, but he was fairly certain their father would hate the changes. It was all just a reminder of how helpless he was.

"Ready?" Virgil had to ask, even knowing his father wouldn't answer. It was the hope that he might that kept the medic talking. "Just gonna get you on the plane. Scott's got your chair." He carefully lifted the man, not missing now much more he weighed since they had found him. His father didn't argue, simply allowing himself to be carried into the familiar plane.

The cabin was empty, one of the chairs pivoted towards the door for Jeff to be easily lowered into. Virgil's hands moved to secure the belt across his lap, cautious to not bring his father any undue stress.

"Need anything before we take off?" He wasn't surprised to see his father turn towards the window, ignoring the question. The medic continued, undaunted. "There's some water in the compartment next to the chair, and a few snacks if you get hungry. I'll be up with Scott, so just hit the call button if you need anything."

There was no need to wait for an answer, but that didn't stop Virgil from standing a moment longer, simply watching and hoping his Dad would make any kind of indication he had heard him. Nothing came.

And nothing would come.

For weeks, going on months, Jeff remained a silent figure in the Tracy home. He would spend much of his time on the patio or on the balcony of his room, watching the waves crash on the ocean. Virgil had made it his priority to keep their father's physical health in place, while he hoped Gordon would have more luck with the mental health aspect.

The older brother didn't envy that task.

Eating, bathing, medications, basic moving from the chair to the couch or bed, those were simple tasks that their father allowed without much argument. Any of the family could accomplish one or all of the tasks.

But to heal the mind…

He remembered last night in particular. Gordon had been left to watch their father with Grandma, while the rest of them responded to a call. Even Brains had been needed for that one. After everyone had made it home and post-rescues completed, the blonde had knocked on his studio door, knowing how much he liked to unwind with music and paint. It was rare that anyone bothered him there.

Virgil had opened the door looking and feeling exhausted, but it was nothing compared to the haunted look on Gordon's face.

"Gordon, what's wrong?" He'd pulled him into the room, shutting the door closed behind them. There was a small couch Virgil liked to nap on if the need ever presented itself.

Gordon took a seat, pulling his legs up against his chest, arms encircling them. It was a sure sign his brother was not okay. Virgil was about to press the question, but the blonde let out a single word of explanation. "Dad."

Virgil's mouth thinned, every possibility that could accompany that phrase running through his mind. "What about dad?" He asked, trying to keep calm.

"He wanted me to take him up in Tracy one today." The haunted look had mingled into the soft voice, making his brother sound as though he'd seen or heard something impossible.

Virgil's brow had creased at that. The request wasn't unimaginable. It could have been helpful, letting Dad fly through the skies he had loved so much. But there had to be something else. Gordon wouldn't be this freaked out if their father had just requested a trip. "And go where?"

His heart jumped as he saw the tear spill free and all he wanted to do was take the burden from his little brother, whatever it was.

Gordon didn't wipe it away as he spoke. "He wanted me to crash it into the ocean."

It was like a blow to Virgil's gut, robbing him of air. He couldn't even speak as the blonde continued.

"He said - said he'd done it before." His chin came to rest atop his knees. "Said it would break the system for a few hours. We just have to -"

"Oh, Gordon…" It was all he could get out as he lifted a hand to lay on his brother's back.

A shiver ran through the smaller form at the touch. "Wanna know the worst part?"

"Not sure how it could get worse than that, Gordo." He couldn't imagine listening to their father talk about suicide as a way to get out of the Hood's twisted VR system.

A short, humorless laugh had sent an alarm through the medic. "I did the same thing. Back in those games with Alan and Moffet. Blew my brains out. After killing Alan."

Virgil hadn't known that. He wasn't ready for the cold shock of it. As far as he knew, Gordon hadn't talked to anyone in the family about it. That had been for his therapist. John and Brains probably knew. Did Alan?

Gordon had seemed to catch onto his stammering thoughts, sitting up as he regarded him. "Oh, sorry! I've talked about it so much with Dr. Marsh, I didn't- it's okay, I'm okay, Virge! I just… I hadn't expected it from Dad."

Right, Dad had killed himself before and was thinking about doing it again. Focusing on that seemed a lot easier at the moment. "Where is Dad?

Gordon sighed, returning his chin to his knees. "With Grandma. I don't think we should leave him alone."

"Right." Virgil had felt himself coming back, able to connect what was needed from this new development. Keep Dad safe, even if it's from himself. "Want me to talk to Scott about it?"

Gordon nodded. "Yes, please."

"And I think you could use a break." The idea had formed in the second it took Virgil to see the stress on his brother's face. For a month, Gordon had been working to break the walls their father had built. It was too much.

"What? No." A bit of fire came back into the amber eyes. "I'm okay. Just needed to talk, that's all."

Virgil shook his head. "Gordo, you've been dealing with Dad since he woke up. It's a lot for just one person to handle. I'm not talking for that long, just a couple days. Clear your head."

The blonde had looked ready to argue, but he quickly seemed to deflate. Virgil had guessed right. His brother was mentally exhausted.

And that was that.

He'd talked to Scott, who'd set up a new protocol. Dad would have one family member around at all times, but they would continue as though nothing had changed. They didn't want to cause their father any hardship, having him realize they knew what he had been planning.

Next, they had decided to tell Dad that Gordon would be leaving for a few days. The aquanaut had taken that task upon himself, much to his family's concern. It made sense though. If Jeff wasn't able to trust them, it would be highly alarming if they told him Gordon was leaving, even if it was just a forty-eight hour period.

Virgil sat just far enough away to hear what was said without making their father uncomfortable. He wanted to help Gordon out, but there was nothing he could do.

"Why?" His father was obviously suspicious of his son's sudden need to leave.

Gordon sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. If Virgil hadn't known how tired his brother was, he might've been fooled by the blonde's lighthearted response. "Dad, I'm twenty-three. I technically don't have to answer that." He grinned at the raised brow, pleased to get the somewhat normal reaction. "I'm just going to go see Lady Penelope for a bit. Help her with a project she's been working on. Nothing dangerous. Promise."

"Don't trust her." It was difficult to tell if it was a statement or a command. Virgil assumed a little of both.

He caught the crack in his brother's facade, a flicker of sadness, quickly covered with a comm pulled from his pocket. "Here. Just in case you need to talk to me. You know this thing." Gordon held out the device, turning it over so their father could see it. "One way, just you and me. No one else will be able to hear it. Okay?"

Jeff simply stared at it for a long moment, Gordon's patience beyond Virgil's comprehension as he just sat there holding the small grey box. There wasn't even a wavering of his hand, as though he knew Dad would take it. And eventually, he did.

There were no hugs as Gordon stood. Not even a hand shake. Dad still wasn't up for any form of physical contact. It was bizarre to watch, but they all understood. They could just hope that one day, Dad would connect the dots and realize he was home.

Virgil stood from his seat, ready to see his brother off and provide the appropriate clearance for the pod. The sound of the chair motor pulled his attention to the patio, the wheelchair carrying their father outside where Scott and Alan sat comfortably watching from a distance.

A gentle poke to his ribs made Virgil jump, grousing to see a light grin on his brother's face. Even if Gordon wasn't intending to mess with his brother, he was enjoying it anyway. The raven-haired brother spun the smaller form around with both hands now on his shoulders.

"Oh, you're gonna miss me." Gordon teased, picking up his bag from beside the elevator.

"It's only two days." Virgil settled on pulling the blonde into a half hug. "I think we'll manage."

As the elevator began its descent, the medic could actually feel his brother relax, the tightness in his shoulders melting away. Again, he was reminded how much his little brother needed this. He made a mental note to talk to Scott about letting everyone have a couple days off, just to recharge.

They entered the hangar and found the pod waiting. Gordon threw his bag inside before turning and wrapping his arms around Virgil's chest. He returned the embrace, his chin test atop the blonde waves.

"Call us when you get there." Virgil said as he released his brother.

"And you'll call if anything happens?" Even though Gordon knew how much he needed this, it was still rough on the aquanaut.

"Of course." Virgil pulled him into a tight hug before pushing him towards the waiting craft. "Don't cause too much trouble while you're gone."

A genuine laugh escaped the younger man. "I make no promises."

A few minutes later, Virgil was watching the small pod fade into the late morning sun. All that was left now was to handle their father without Gordon, his one method of communication.

Yes, they would all need a break after this.


	16. Chapter 16

Penelope sat on her settee, facing the expansive countryside behind her family's home and watching the sun drift towards the treeline as it set. The teacup was warm in her hands, the liquid untouched as her mind drifted over the previous evening. She wasn't exactly sure why she had put so much effort into finding the demolitions expert, although it was most likely because Gordon had asked. He'd wanted to make sure Fuse was safe, having stopped communications with the aquanaut all together. He'd done the Tracy family a great service, if slightly skewed by some of his previous wrongdoings.

Even though the mission hadn't gone quite as expected, she was glad for the information it had wrought.

 _He couldn't have picked better accommodations? She gazed up through the window of Fab1, hidden in the shadows with its black finish. No matter how much she hated the shade on her Rolls Royce, it did have its uses._

 _She stepped from the car, joined soon after by Parker, her pantsuit matching the darkness that surrounded her. They made their way quietly to the entrance, the chauffeur making quick work of the lock on the door. Once inside, they found the numbered post boxes, dingy from lack of upkeep, but the hinges still shone from use._

 _They were in the foyer of an apartment complex, long forgotten by the old tenants. This area of the city had been condemned after the global conflict, having been hit with some highly controversial chemicals. They were currently safe to walk around the place, just not live there._

 _Penelope's gloved hand grazed the rail of the stairs as they began their walk to the third floor. It had taken a lot to track Fuse, the man seeming to disappear from the face of the planet. For a while, she thought he might have done just that. If it hadn't been for a tip from one of the local agents, she wouldn't have known about this location._

 _The site itself was fairly derelict, practically falling apart at the seams, but an excessive amount of power had been charted in the area and was far more than was necessary for a television or small computer. This would be for some major tech._

 _Penelope had contacted John immediately, the red-head holed up in Thunderbird 5, trying to deal with everything going on at home, while simultaneously monitoring the IR frequencies. The job was helping each of them cope with the silence of their father._

 _She'd needed his assistance looking into power sources and any transmissions going in and out of the building. As it so happened, he had been keeping up with his own project. Alan's friend. He informed her of his desire to locate the hacker, for pretty much the same reasons she was looking for Fuse. His little brother deserved answers._

" _Fab1 to Thunderbird 5." Her voice was a whisper into the compact. "Any sign of our target?"_

" _The powersource has been steady." John, ever calm when he was needed, hovered above the small disk. He looked terrible, eyes shadowed, she suspected by lack of sleep. "Odd, not a lot of fluctuation. Either he's monitoring something or just hasn't been active."_

" _Well, we're about to find out." She gave Parker the cue as they came to a door on the floor with the blinking icon. Penelope watched as her bodyguard deftly went to work on the lock, not wanting to bust the door open. Stealth was still something they wanted to maintain. The lock clicked and the door slid open._

The chime of the front door pulled her from her thoughts. The tea had lost most of its warmth gone to the cool evening air. She set it in the saucer on the table and stood, knowing Parker would reach the door well before her. Still, she felt the need to greet her guest.

As expected, Parker was already closing the large entryway, an unreadable expression on his weathered face. She knew that look, however. Whenever her chauffeur was trying to control fierce emotions, he would rely on seeming completely unfazed. In truth, he was hurting. She'd witnessed Parker deal with the loss of friends, stories of whom she'd been privy to at an early age. At the time, she had found the tales intriguing, but as they had both grown older, she'd been surprised by the effect these individuals had inflicted on her friend with their passing.

Today was something different, thought. This was Gordon.

The young man hadn't noticed her arrival yet, standing to the side, as if waiting for Parker to guide him to his next destination. When she'd last spoken with him, it was through the fuzzy glow of the hologram, small and lacking in detail. Now that he was a few feet away, she could easily see the years stress had added. His eyes were rimmed with thin lines from lack of sleep, the usual glint of energy dulled in the tired amber.

Not wanting to linger any longer, Penelope cleared her throat softly, catching Gordon's attention. There was a spark of the lively man she'd known for so long as he found her, but it quickly subsided as he gave her the smallest of smiles. _Certainly not his typical self,_ she thought as he stood there, shifting from foot to foot.

"Lady Penelope," he started, falling on formality in his current state. "Thanks for letting me stay here. Hope it's not too much trouble."

Her brow knit with mild irritation at the implication that any one of the Tracy's would be a bother to her. Gordon, especially. The emotion flitted away as she replaced it with a genuine smile. "Think nothing of it. Your family is always welcome here, Gordon." She gestured for him to follow Parker through the door that would lead to the bedrooms of the mansion, following along beside him as they went. "I suspect you won't be the only one to need a little time away?"

Penelope knew she didn't need to ask, having already discussed the idea with Scott, but she needed him to know that he wasn't alone in the trauma of dealing with their father's current state.

Gordon nodded, adjusting his small pack over his shoulder. It was only for a few day, after all, no need for anything larger. However, she was finding herself hoping he would stay longer. Find a little bit of the inner peace he'd been clinging onto for his father's sake.

"Are you hungry?" She found herself asking the question as they continued on. "I can have the cook send up something, if you like?"

She was instantly pleased with her suggestion as another flash of his old self appeared, his smile growing. "Something other than Grandma's cooking? Yes, please."

A chuckle from Parker almost escaped her keen hearing, a memory of the man being introduced to the woman's disastrous cuisine easily pulled from her mind she'd been in her early teens at the time and had found the experience quite amusing. Penelope was still grateful for her bodyguard's warning, allowing her to politely refuse.

"It should be up shortly." They came to a stop in front of one of the estate's more appealing rooms. It was mainly for its lack of excessive decor, allowing for a more subtle comfort. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

Penelope half expected one of Gordon's jokes regarding the hospitality he was receiving to fall unceremoniously from his lips, but as he gave a weary smile and nod before slipping into the room, she suddenly wished he would have. She could honestly admit she missed the light and fire behind the blonde's eyes, regardless how tactless he could be at times. He could always brighten the dullest of dinner events where the Tracys were present. Penelope could only hope a little rest would help rekindle some of the young man's spirit, even just a little.

"Shame." Parker finally spoke, although she suspected he hadn't meant to be heard, but he continued, his face grim. "Those boys get their father back and 'e's still lost. H'I wouldn't mind givin' the 'ood a good wallop to his smug face."

As they made their way back down the hall, Parker heading towards the kitchen, she didn't protest the idea of violence. If she were honest, her own feelings mimic her bodyguard's.

 _Just one good punch before handing him over to the GDF._ Penelope continued the daydream as she located her tea, taking a seat to watch the sun in the last few minutes of its descent. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a bit brighter for her guest.

OoOoOoO

Alan did his best to keep the smile on his face as he moved his father in front of the small hologram projector. The blonde wasn't sure how well his plan was going to work, but with Gordon off the island, all the brothers were having to find ways to keep Jeff comfortable. Their father's silence only fueled the frustration in knowing if they were helping or not. So far, they'd discovered the Thunderbirds and Brains' lab were off limits. Whenever they had suggested a trip to the hangar, Jeff would take control of the chair and head up to his room. They all had an idea as to why he would exhibit that behavior. The Hood had wanted all the information he could gain from their father. Obviously, it would center around the 'Birds.

"I wish this could've been in person, but-" Alan spoke, keying in the communication codes they would need. A second later, an image formed of the mustached man, still wearing his usual space suit. Alan flashed captain Taylor an appreciative smile before continuing the low explanation. "Mars is a long ways away."

If the image of his old colleague had any affect, Jeff didn't show it.

"Hey, Jeff." Taylor started, sounding much more subdued than usual. Alan had already filled him in a few days after they had brought Dad home, but they had both agreed to let him get settled in before adding to all the things Jeff was having to take in. And although their father look a great deal healthier than when they found him, he was still underweight, his white hair trimmed and combed, but shockingly different. It showed on Taylor's face. "It's good to see ya."

Jeff blinked, but said nothing, simply regarding the man in the hologram.

"Captain Taylor and I were talking." Alan interjected after a brief silence. "If you feel up to it - and there's no pressure to go right away - we can go to Mars. Stay at the colony for a few days, or longer. It's totally up to you though." The blonde stopped before he could stammer on anxiously.

As a frown began to tug at his father's mouth, Taylor continued. "There's a company that's been striving to reach our outpost faster than the usual transports. It's still not as fast as - well, you know, but it'll get ya here in less than a week." The captain grinned. "It's been a lifesaver for getting supplies."

Jeff returned to its usual closed expression. Alan sighed. _At least he didn't run off again._

"Has John here told you about the place yet?" He pause, seeming to ignore Alan's correction of his name before continuing. "You'd probably find a million things that need changin', but it's got the basics. Greenhouse set up with a whole aquaponics system for food, recharge stations for our vehicles, school for the kids, and my personal favorite, asteroid defense system. No game room though. Still can't get the guys on Earth to send a billiard table. Makin' due with cards, though. The kids have their video games, but you know that was never my cup o' tea."

The captain continued to ramble on about Mars and all its wonders. Alan simply sat to the side, watching his father take it all in. Every once in a while, he would catch a small twitch at the corner of Jeff's mouth. The blonde hadn't been listening to what Taylor had said to cause it, but every time it happened, Alan felt a bit better about setting up the conversation. Originally, he had been worried about setting their father back or causing the captain any undue stress if it didn't go well. Granted, once the idea was on the table, Taylor had been gungho with it, already suggesting the boys use the space company instead of Thunderbird 3.

"Well, Jeff." Taylor spoke after a good half hour of one sided conversation, a sad smile on his face. "I do hope you take up the offer to come visit. Alan?" He turned to regard the young astronaut. "You and your brothers keep in touch, alright?"

Alan nodded. "We will. Thanks, Captain." Taylor smiled and the link disconnected. The silence that followed was broken as the chair motor whirred to life, Jeff wheeling backwards before turning to head for the patio. The blonde simply followed, taking a seat in a lounger once his father found his usual place under an umbrella, facing the ocean.

They sat in silence, as usual, Alan's gut still churning with the hope that seeing his old friend would trigger some kind of change in his father. For a moment, it looked like Jeff was about to speak, his mouth opening and closing slightly, as though he were whispering. Something shimmered in the warm sunlight and the young man could easily make out the lone tear trailing down his father's cheek.

An instant later, the tear was gone, swiped away with a grunt of frustration. Alan felt the pang of despair as he watched the hard set of his father's jaw, a sign that he was withdrawing again. He wasn't sure why he had put so much hope in a long shot, the pain of failure gripping him as he just stared at the man before him. The things he could remember about his father and those his brothers had reminisced about seemed so far out of reach when faced with the solid wall of stubborn determination. Even though Alan knew it wasn't his father's fault, he still ached for a breakthrough.

"Dad." His voice was strained with the sudden emotions. "I know you don't think this is real, but I just-" His gaze fell to the cement between his feet, trying to contain the sob as a tear escaped. "I just need you to believe. You've been gone so long and I- Dad, I started- to forget… I didn't mean to, but I was gone so much with school and you guys had International rescue… We lost you and I couldn't remember- I couldn't remember if you even loved me."

He hadn't meant for the last part to slip out, but it had always been something that haunted him since their father's disappearance. He could barely ever remember hearing the phrase whispered to him as he was ushered off to the mainland at the end of school breaks, Scott or Virgil always taking him back. Jeff had been so busy with the family's new project, Alan sometimes felt like the odd one out; left out and ignored.

His head fell into his hands as he tried to hide the moisture on his face. Dad didn't need this. He was dealing with his own trauma.

"Always."

It was so soft, Alan thought he might have been mistaken, but as a shaky hand lightly rested on the back of his head, he dared not move, his heart jumping at the contact.

The moment only lasted few seconds before the hand lifted, but the warmth it left filled Alan with more hope than he could have asked for.


	17. Chapter 17

Gordon curled his toes, feeling the smooth marble through his socks. He stood just outside his room, staring at the warm sun as it filtered in through the tall windows. He let a smile lighten his face, realizing how much better he felt after a good night's sleep. No waking up to cries of terror from his father or hours of trying to calm him down enough to fall back to sleep.

A slight twinge of guilt nagged at the edges of his mind, but he knew his brothers would be there for Jeff. Plus he'd be heading home the next morning. This trip was as much for his father as it was for himself. At least that was what Virgil had told him. As the stress of the entire situation seemed to lift, he realized how right his brother had been.

A twinkle of mischief caught his heart, making him feel like his old self as he glances down to the polished stone. On many trips to the Creighton-Ward home, there had been one thing he'd always wanted to try, but older brothers had thwarted any attempts. Now, he was alone and he couldn't think of any reason not to.

Pivoting, he took a few steps back, adjusting his stance as he made it to the wall. With a smile on his face, he pushed off, running until he reached his door. Momentum carrying him forward, he let both feet land, the polished surface perfectly allowing him to continue, unhindered. He slid, past statues and small tables that held vases of fresh flowers, reveling in the distance as he came to the end of the hall.

And a very startled Penelope.

Gordon's arms pinwheeled, his torso twisting in a desperate attempt to stay upright as he slowed. He found himself face to face with the the woman when he finally stopped, quickly taking a step back with a sheepish grin. He was surprised to see her eyes brighten, her cool smile stirring that bit of himself he'd pushed away to focus on more pressing matters.

"Uh, sorry-" Gordon finally collected himself, feeling the slight burn in his cheeks.

"No harm," she soothed. "I trust you had a good night's rest?"

"Better than I imagined." He grinned.

"Well, I'm pleased to hear that. I came to let you know, if you're hungry, breakfast is ready." Penelope turned and he quickly began to follow until he realized he was still in his sweats and t-shirt.

"Um, I'll meet you there." He started to reverse, his eyes following the bounce of her hair. He stopped as he knocked into one of the tables, grabbing at the flowers as they wobbled. She gave him an amused smile, stopping only a moment to watch him steady the vase and head back towards his room. He couldn't help the small laugh at his own clumsiness. Any other time, he would be light on his feet, his agility and size perfect for tight-spaced rescues. But when he was around her, he stumbled and fumbled like he was a tipsy seal flopping through an antique shop.

When he finally made it into the smaller dining area where he and his family had enjoyed the Creighton-ward hospitality, he wasn't surprised to see the variety of breakfast delicacies, along with Parker, who set down a tray of coffee or tea. He honestly hoped it was the first.

Penelope stepped through a door, holding a cup and saucer. Gordon's brow rose, realizing the platter must contain the darker liquid if She had to retrieve her own tea from the other room.

The aquanaut quickly took a seat, eager to enjoy something other than bagels and over cooked scrambled eggs. He waited until Penelope sat down, thanking the older man as he handed him a cup of coffee, taking the other seat at the table. It wasn't necessarily weird for Parker to join them, he just usually preferred staying in the kitchen to avoid any formalities.

Gordon's confusion was answered as Penelope spoke. "I suspect you're curious about Fuse's whereabouts?"

He paused mid reach for the plate of sausage. The blonde had actually forgotten about his request of the London agent. "You found him?"

Her head tilted as she placed a slice of toast on her own plate. "In a way, yes, but he was gone by the time we arrived. From what we discovered, he's had a great deal of help staying hidden."

 _The door slid open, revealing the screen-lit glow that illuminated the disheveled apartment. Rappers and empty or half-filled bottles lay across the floor. Computer monitors lined the far wall, images and data streaming across them. The chair that sat in front of them was empty._

 _Parker moved in first, eyes keen to find anyone lurking in the shadows. Penelope was focused on the screens. One held a satellite view of a familiar island, icons shifting around it to indicate life signs. She felt a knot form in her stomach as she realized who the markers were, who Fuse was monitoring. How had he obtained something so detailed and complex? Did the Hood have the same information? She seriously hoped not, but she wasn't willing to assume he didn't._

 _Another screen held a world map, a single icon stationary over an island in the Philippines. The purple mark was similar to the Chaos Crew's, possibly belonging to Havoc. She couldn't think of why the two would be separated, but if the demolitions expert was still trying to help the Tracy's, he might have wanted to keep it secret._

 _Parker was back by her side after completing his sweep of the flat. "H'empty, M'lady. Although, h'I suspect 'e may 'ave vacated not too long ago. Found some coffee, still warm."_

 _Penelope frowned. They hadn't exactly failed in their mission, but they also hadn't been able to talk to the man. The information they could have obtained may have appeased Gordon's concerns. He would have to do with the knowledge that his… friend was still alive. The idea that Gordon and Fuse were on some amicable level still confounded her, but knowing how often the aquanaut threw his whole heart into something, it wasn't an impossibility._

 _They spent another hour going over the holographic readouts - mostly news and communications between different organizations, benign in nature - and files detailing jobs that may or may not have already been completed. There was nothing else of interest in the room._

 _They had contacted John shortly after discovering the place was empty and he had tried to hack into the system to find out how Fuse had obtained surveillance of Tracy Island. The astronaut had discovered a legitimate satellite had been stationed in the space above the island. No one would have suspected it. EOS had warned soon after the discovery that an active, external source had been detected. She had severed the link immediately to prevent whoever it was from gaining access to Thunderbird 5._

Gordon held the fresh mug of coffee in his hands, his plate cleared from the table as he contemplated everything he'd heard. Fuse was alive, which was a good thing, even if the criminal was still actively doing the Hood's bidding. It was a strange feeling, rooting for someone who purposely created situations that would require international Rescue's involvement. Gordon knew his brothers still found it unnerving, but were willing to trust the aquanaut. That fact made his gut twist. What if he was wrong? What if Fuse was simply using him, toying with his emotions to some end that would endanger his family? What if this was all an elaborate plan created by the Hood? Fuse had toyed with him before like this, laughing off his distress as simply a bit of fun. Gordon swallowed that particularly bitter memory with a glup of coffee, wincing as the heat scorched his mouth.

He took a more cautious sip of the warm liquid, trying to calm his nerves. Penelope had left to follow up on some of her other duties, Parker following after. He was grateful for the alone time to process everything, but now as the new thoughts were making themselves known, he was questioning if he should look for them.

"And say what?" Gordon groused. "That I may have made a mistake and put my entire family in danger?"

He set the cup on the table, leaning forward to scrub his hands over his face. No, they'd been talking for almost a year now. There was no way Fuse would have kept up the charade for that long. Gordon stood, growling at how unsure he was. This was all beyond anything he had experienced before.

But there was one thing he knew was right. He had given Fuse a chance, was still giving him a chance. The villain had helped them save their father. That had to be proof in and of itself that he had created some positive change for the man. It didn't matter now if their relationship was meant for malicious purposes.

Before even realizing it, Gordon was halfway to his room, a need burning within him. He found his swim trunks and towel with ease after entering, changing as quickly as he would when deploying for a rescue.

The indoor pool was a new addition, but it fit perfectly with the centuries old mansion. The windows that reached to the ceiling let in the warm sun, which sent ripples of light over the walls. The beauty of it all was lost on him as he quickly drove in, desperate to feel the familiar drag of the water against his skin. Of course it would be heated. The tropical climate of the island meant their pool would stay cool and refreshing year round. In the predictably cool weather of England, refreshing could also mean hypothermia. This pool was more for relaxation and loosening tense muscles.

Gordon had made it through three-fourths of his usual routine when he had to stop. The heat was making him feel sluggish and he relented to just hanging onto the side of the pool. He knew he was due to check in with his father soon, but the warmth surrounding his tired muscles encouraged him to stay longer.

The click of heels on the marble pulled his drooping eyelids open and he caught sight of the brown, leather boots. He realized she had changed into her more "rustic" attire. He only considered it that since denim was rarely in her wardrobe unless she planned on strenuous outdoor activities. Admittedly, it was his favorite of her outfits.

"Nice swim?" Penelope smiled, taking a seat on one of the cushioned chairs.

He suddenly wished she'd been wearing a swimsuit instead, letting the images he had of her on the island by the pool float through his mind. He let them stay a moment longer before her question finally registered.

"Yep." He still had plenty running through his head, but the swim had helped calm his nerves. "Might've gotten stuck on the edge here though."

"I can see that. Shall I grab the life preserver and drag you out before you decide it's a good place for a nap?" There was a hint of seriousness in her tone letting him know she wouldn't hesitate if he looked like he was going to slip under.

He laughed, edging his way over to the steps. "Honestly, I think I'm just trying to delay getting out. Not a fan of being cold."

Penelope hummed in agreement. "Well, if you're interested, Parker and I are heading over to the premiere of a new gallery. Care to join us?"

"Oh! Not concerned about what the reporters will say?" The last event she'd taken a Tracy brother to had been marred by the Hood, the paparazzi more enthralled with the mysterious hero instead of Penelope and her date.

"Not at all." She had that air of superiority that said she couldn't care less what people thought. This was her decision and she'd stand by it. "I've had Parker pull together a suit for you if you decide you would like to come."

"Will there be music and dancing?" He grinned with a hint of mischief.

"Music, yes, but I'm not certain it would be the kind you would dance to." She gave him a knowing look.

"I don't know. I can dance to just about anything." _With you_ , he almost added, catching himself.

"So, I'll take that as a yes." She stood, smoothing out the beige coat. "We'll be leaving in two hours."

"Alright." He climbed out of the pool, quickly grabbing the plush towel as the chilled air sent goosebumps over his skin. "Ugh, how do you deal with the weather here?" His teeth chattered.

"Layers, Gordon." Penelope flicked the collar of her coat, looking amused as he tried to dry off, hopping from foot to foot in an attempt to warm up.

The shivering aquanaut rolled his eyes, moving past the London agent towards his room. He heard her call for him to be ready in exactly two hours before she turned down another hall.

Although he was still freezing by the time he shut the door, he felt remarkably better. What had been troubling him earlier was now a fussy memory. He settled into his usual jeans and button up shirt, feeling no rush to wear the stuffier clothes. He figured he still had a good hour to burn before he needed to worry about the dress clothes.

Now, Gordon stood in the center of the room, staring at his comm and trying to find the strength to make the call. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to his father, he just wasn't sure what to expect. He'd only been gone about twenty-four hours, but anything could have happened.

Taking a steadying breath, he activated the communicator. It beeped to affirm the signal had gone through and wasn't surprised when Scott picked up a second later.

"Hey, Gordon." It was fairly obvious his older brother was currently neck deep in reports, the bags under his eyes and the tousled hair a sign he was probably a few hours in. "How's Lady Penelope?"

"She's good." He took a seat at the desk in the room. "She found Fuse." Gordon wasn't sure why he felt the need to tell Scott this bit of information, but the idea of letting his brother down again wasn't all that appealing. "Well, actually, she almost found him, just his place. Has John talked to you about it?"

The brunette nodded. "He filled us in after breakfast." Even though he didn't say it, Gordon knew his eldest brother wasn't pleased that Fuse had been monitoring them. "John's pretty sure he's taken care of the satellite."

"That's good." _Was it?_ He pushed that thought away. It wasn't something he personally needed to worry about.

"How about you?" Scott's tone softened, the smother hen rearing his head. "Are you doing alright?"

Gordon smirked, "I'm glad to report ten hours of uninterrupted sleep." He cringed as the memories of why he'd needed a break floated forward. "How's Dad?"

The pain was all to obvious, but it only lasted a moment before a sad smile took its place. "Not a whole lot of change, but he did respond to Alan. That's something."

Gordon's brow lifted. "That is something! Like, in a good way?"

"Yeah, at least that's what Alan told us. It happened after they talked to Captain Taylor. Might be worth looking into the company he told us about." The pilot sounded hopeful, which was a pleasant change. Gordon had caught the ache in his brother's words more than once after he'd tried to talk to Jeff.

The blonde took a breath, stealing himself for what he'd called for. "So, is Dad around?"

Scott nodded. "In his usual spot. Want to talk to him before he goes to bed?"

Gordon nodded, watching as the brunette stood with his own comm and began the short trek to the patio. After a moment, Jeff appeared, his closed expression lifting slightly as he took in Gordon's hologram.

"Hey, Dad." He smiled, giving the man a quick wave. "Heard you had a good day."

The steely blue eyes shifted to Scott, the suspicion seeming to keep Jeff from speaking. He gave Gordon a shrug in response. The eldest son seemed to take the hint, handing their father the comm before disappearing from the image. The blonde could only hope they were almost to the point their father would finally understand, for Scott's sake. Although he quietly followed their father's wishes, it showed on his face how much it hurt.

"You're coming home soon?" Jeff finally spoke.

"Lady Penelope's taking me to some fancy shindig, but I should leave here early tomorrow." Gordon tried to sound nonchalant as he spoke. "So, I'll probably be home just in time for a cup of Grandma's hot chocolate."

Jeff nodded sluggishly. "Sure you can't get back sooner?"

Gordon fought an exasperated sigh, resorting to a tilted grin that had served him well when dealing with slow recoveries. "No can do, Dr. Virgil's orders. Plus, it's been a while since Lady P invited me anywhere that didn't involve rescuing people."

A furrowed brow joined his father's deepening frown. "Be careful, son. It could be a trap."

A cold hand tightened around his heart at the continued insistence that this wasn't real. It was one of the key topics Gordon had brought up to his therapist. The response had always been the same. Even though they knew it was real, their father's mental state wouldn't allow him to think otherwise. It was a response to intense trauma that couldn't be conquered easily.

Falling back on what had been recommended, Gordon simply nodded. "I know. I'll be careful."

The worry lines faded slightly on his father's face, seemingly appeased by the answer. "Tomorrow then?"

"I'll try to be home for dinner." The blonde sighed as the older man's gaze shifted away, most likely to stare out over the ocean. He knew his father wanted him back sooner, but Gordon knew the benefit of staying. Dad could wait a little longer.

There was a soft chuckle from the hologram, Gordon's brow raising as he regarded his father. He didn't question it, simply waiting for the man to continue.

"Apparently, the doctors have said I can progress to soft diet. No more mush." Jeff looked slightly annoyed, but the news was appreciated. Gordon knew what the consistency change meant. Dad was getting stronger.

"That's great!" The aquanaut exclaimed, but winced as he realized what that also meant. "What's Grandma making?"

"Hamburgers." Jeff mimic the wince. "Although, I did overhear her asking Max for help. Is that a good thing?"

Gordon let out a genuine laugh. "Yes, very good. Especially when meats are involved." A shiver ran through him as he remembered the last time they had meatballs. "Alright, Dad, I gotta start getting ready. Can you pass me back to Scott?"

For a moment, it looked like his father might not comply, his eyes still on the horizon, but then the gentle whir of the wheelchair came through. His brother's image appeared a moment later, the chair fading as Jeff returned to his spot.

"Everything alright?" This was Scott's way of asking for any updates.

"Wants me home, but nothing out of the usual." He reported. "Told him I'll be back in time for dinner tomorrow."

The brunette gave him a questioning look. "Isn't that earlier than Virgil suggested?"

"Only by a couple hours." Gordon countered, knowing he was playing with fire when it came to the overly protective medic.

"Right." Scott smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." The hologram blinked out, Gordon placing the comm back in his pocket. _Not too bad._ He thought, letting out a breath. He wasn't sure what he'd expected. Maybe some pleading, anger, tears? No, Dad was alright, if not a little impatient, but that was to be expected when the only son you would talk to left.

Today was for Gordon. He had promised his brothers that much, so he would see it through. It was with this new determination that he decided to hunt down Parker and ensure his suit choice was up to par with his standards.


	18. Chapter 18

Virgil tried to get comfortable on the cot, pulling his blanket up to his chin. Try as he might, he couldn't get his brain to comply with the need for sleep. He'd taken over watch of their father, allowing Scott a chance to sleep in his own room. It was a schedule they had set up to prevent sleep deprivation. He would make sure his second youngest brother followed it, as well.

The room stilled as he finally settled in, lids drooping over brown eyes. The first jumbled images started flashing across his mind when the cry broke into his subconscious. It took him a moment to register the sound, having to push against the images.

"Stop-"

Virgil sat up, swinging his legs off the cot and made it to his father's bed in two steps. Another whimper escaped the man, caught up in a nightmare.

"Dad." The medic place a hand on his father's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"...don't" The word came out as a desperate gasp. "Gordon- don't hurt him…"

Virgil frowned, catching on to what was plaguing his father. This would not be easy with his brother halfway across the world. It was confirmed as weak hands began to push at him, clawing the fabric of his pajamas.

"Dad, it's just a dream." He ran a few fingers through the white hair, being rewarded with a shaky breath as the hands released his shirt. He quietly thanked Gordon for helping desensitize their father from the light touches.

The whimpers continued, void of tears, but just as painful to hear from the man who had kept them strong so long ago. "...please… leave him alone…"

"Shh, Gordon's safe. You're both safe." Virgil soothed. "Go back to sleep." Something in the tone of his voice must have made it through as his father calmed, the gasps easing to gentle snores as the dream passed.

Once the quiet set back in, Virgil slid off the edge of the bed, moving back to his own. As he drew the covers back over himself, he wondered how much sleep he would actually get, but as long as Dad could rest through the night, he would do whatever he could.

OoOoOoO

Gordon adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time, letting his eyes wander over the crowd. Occasionally, he would catch sight of Penelope speaking with guests as she made her rounds. She was a wonder to watch, how she could glide around the room, never missing a beat as she inserted herself into another group of aristocrats. The purpose was to promote the donation of funds to many of her causes, but there was hint of something more. Anyone who just knew her as a Creighton-Ward might not pick it up, but Gordon could see it. Penelope had a way of gaining more than just money from these people. Information, potential avenues she could travel down if the need arose. She was an agent, unintimidating in her slim, burgundy dress that clung to each curve, cinched at the waist with a gold belt.

And he was head over heels in love with her, a fact that he would constantly push aside as nothing more than an acknowledgment of her beauty and skills. However, there were moments. Small flashes of sincere smiles, light laughter at one of his dumb jokes, a hand on his arm… _Not helping._

Gordon pulled his gaze away from her, moving back to observe the other faces in the crowd. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, telling stories as they sipped at champagne and wine. He took a sip of his own water, wishing it were something stronger.

"Fancy meetin' you here." The familiar voice sent alarms screaming through his head and he twisted to see the larger man standing beside him.

"Fuse, what-" It came out as a harsh whisper, cutting off as the demolitions expert raised a hand.

"Calm down, Squid. I'm just passin' through." He grinned before downing his own glass of bubbling liquid.

"What are you doing here?" Gordon looked at him with a skeptical frown. He was surprised to see Fuse was wearing a suit instead of his usual black and purple getup.

"Saw the party, thought it looked like a blast." He grinned with the emphasis on the tale end of his words. He continued as Gordon eyes grew wide with shock. "Nothin' worth worryin' about. Hood's got us layin' low after what happened."

The blonde's heart gradually slowed to a more normal rhythm. "Thanks for that, by the way." He hoped the sincerity came across.

"No idea what you're on about." The larger man teased, shooting him a knowing grin. "So, sent your girlfriend out lookin' for me, did ya?"

"She not my girlfriend." The correction was quicker than he had intended, taking a sip of his water to hide his floundering. "And if she sees you, she's gonna kick both of our heads in."

"I don't doubt it." Fuse chuckled. "I'm not stayin'. Honestly, didn't expect to see you here. How's your dad?"

Gordon starred, a bit taken back by the level of genuine concern. "He's… well, not great, but he's getting better." His gaze moved back to his glass, his thumb idly gliding through the condensation. A question popped out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Why did you help us?"

Fuse was silent, which was somewhat disconcerting. He'd grown used to the man not having a filter and spouting whatever felt right. Now, he seemed to be seriously considering his answer.

With a sigh, he spoke softly. "He's your dad. Just seemed right."

Gordon let the grin spread over his face. He knew there had to be more to it, but he was willing to let the subject drop. "Knew you were a big softy."

An irritated grunt sounded beside him, but nothing else. "Well, Squid. Looks like your lady friend has spotted us."

The blonde turned towards the crowds and spotted the woman in question, her face burning with anger as she quickly made her way to his corner of the room. As he looked back to speak to the man, he found the space empty. "Bye, then." It was a pointless farewell, but he couldn't help wondering if the demolitions expert had a way of hearing it.

Penelope was by his side a moment later. "Gordon, are you alright?" Parker rushed past as he chased after Fuse.

"I'm fine." A shiver ran up his arm as her fingers rested on the fabric of his jacket. "He just wanted to talk."

Her face pinched as the initial fear evaporated. "Why didn't you alert me immediately?"

He hated that he could only answer with a shrug. It was all still incredibly confusing for him, the desire to give Fuse a chance, but also wanting to keep him from endangering people. For some reason, the images of their family's barn filtered forward and he could remember a look on Grandma's face that could rival Penelope's. He'd brought home an injured dog. Specifically, a dog that had been terrorizing their chickens for quite some time. He'd begged his grandmother to let him help the animal instead of sending it off to the pound. Gordon had almost won that argument, but when the dog had snapped at him once he went to put a collar on it, the dog was gone an hour later.

"Gordon, I need to know you won't do something so foolish again." He blinked as her concerned voice pushed through the memory.

"Yeah, sorry… He just surprised me." Gordon ran a hand through his hair, looking up to see Parker returning, looking fairly put out.

"Quite fast, that one. Lost 'im by the time h'I made it outside." His steely gaze found Gordon, but if he had any comments about the aquanaut's actions, he didn't voice them.

"What did he tell you?" Both sets of eyes were on him, Penelope removing her hand from his arm.

Gordon thought back over the conversation, wondering if he'd missed anything important. After a moment he just shook his head. "Not a whole lot. I don't think he knew I was going to be here. He mentioned the Hood is laying low. Asked about Dad."

The compact was in Penelope's hand as he spoke, John's hologram appearing a moment later. "John, we might have a situation."

"Go ahead, Lady Penelope." Gordon watched his brother float in the space between them. As often as he spoke with the astronaut, Gordon could still catch the hitch of fatigue and the soft shadows under his brother's eyes. The blonde took a step to stand next to Penelope so John could see him.

"Fuse is here." She wasted no time getting to the point. John's eyes automatically found him, but she continued before he could speak. "Can you scan the area for any disturbances?"

"Give me a sec." The red-head turned to focus on the maps around him. A ping alerted the small group that he had discovered something a few seconds later. "Alarms are going off a few blocks down. It's Lameux Synthetics."

"Lameux? Don't they specialize in synthesized metals?" Gordon added, continuing at the surprised looks. "Brains has been talking about them for the last year. It's hard not to know about them."

"I've contacted the GDF." The astronaut informed them. "Local authorities should be on their way." Aquamarine eyes returned to his younger brother. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He gave John a reassuring smile, regardless of the slight tremor in his hands.

"Thank you, John." Penelope's voice was under control again, the crisis well in hand. "We'll let you know if anything changes down here."

"Much appreciated. I'll do the same." The hologram blinked out after a short farewell, Gordon hoping his brother would be getting some rest.

An arm linked with his and he turned to see Penelope giving him a halfhearted glare. "Can't leave you alone for a minute, can I."

So much of that statement felt like the truth. Everytime he turned around, it seemed like something was going wrong. At least there was one good thing that had come out of all the pain and fear. He could only hope their father would realize that he was free.

Gordon let himself be lead into the crowds, his mind focusing on the gentle pull of the London agent's hand on the crook of his elbow. Some of the socialites glanced their way, brows raising briefly before returning to their conversations. If Penelope noticed, she didn't show it. For now, she was acting as an unnecessary bodyguard, ready to tear apart anyone who dared get close to him. A grin played across his face at that image. Tonight, Gordon was happy to play the damsel in distress.

OoOoOoO

John glared at the alert on the holographic map, his mind reeling at the idea of the Hood's people being so close to his brother. How had he missed that?

The data he'd been going over still floated on the other side of the room, painfully reminding him of what had been holding his attention for the last day and a half. He was aware he hadn't slept any in that time, not entirely unusual for him. John just needed to figure out what the Hood was using to monitor his family. He needed to ensure their safety.

"Can't even do that…" The red-head pushed away from the hologram, letting himself drift between the two events demanding his attention.

"John?" EOS moved across the ceiling so he could see her.

John closed his eyes, scrubbing his hands over his face. "It's nothing. Just need to find a way to keep an eye on anyone off the island while I retrace the coding from Fuse's place."

The AI's motor whirred. "John, it has been thirty-seven hours since you have slept. I believe that may help clear your mind."

"I can sleep after I figure out what the Hood knows." He protested. John knew he was close. Just a little while longer and he could rest.

EOS sent out a sound that could have easily been a sigh. "Or you can sleep while I run perimeter scans. I will alert you to anything I find." The red-head was about to argue when she continued. "And I can monitor your family, but I am certain Lady Penelope and Mr. Parker have Gordon well in hand."

John's lips flattened as he tried to come up with some other excuse for continuing his work, but his sleep-deprived mind kept coming back to the same conclusion. "Alright, EOS. You win."

She trilled with satisfaction. "Very good, John. I will wake you in ten hours unless I find something."

John frowned. "Five hours will be plenty."

"The standard is eight, but considering how long you have been awake, my recommendation is ten." Her tone left no room for argument.

It didn't stop him from trying though. "Well then wake me up in eight."

The AI was silent, considering the request. "Fine. Eight hours."

He sighed, still not happy with the forced rest, but as the sigh turned into a yawn, he knew this would be the best course to take. EOS would keep her word. "You wake me the moment you find something."

"John, go to bed." The astronaut watched her take up his position as he floated towards the outer ring and his bedroom. Thoughts of sleepless nights from years ago, before the AI had joined their team, made John smile. She was an extension of himself, for when he was too far gone to be of any use. For that, he was grateful.


	19. Chapter 19

Kayo stood on the patio, watching as Gordon brought Tracy one down to land on the runway leading into the hangar. Ever since his run-in with Fuze, she'd been anxious to get him home. The others were near unbearable as they paced around the house, wishing their brother had decided to fly home immediately instead of staying another night in London. Gordon had insisted he was fine and flying home after being up all day would be dangerous.

Beside her, Jeff's wheelchair shifted and she stepped aside to watch him move into the living room, towards the elevator. For a second, she thought he might actually get on and head into the hangar, but the chair stopped short.

Leaning against the wall a few feet behind Jeff, she waited. She wondered what was running through the man's head. Fear, probably. Placed there by her uncle. Kayo closed her eyes, breathing out the rage that threatened to bubble up. Anger was not useful right now. Love and protection, a safe haven from the years of torment. That was what they were trying to provide, even if it didn't seem to be working.

A few minutes later, the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Inside, Gordon was smiling, surrounded by three brothers and Grandma, not willing to let him out of their sight until they were well onto the island. Kayo let out a small laugh at the display. The aquanaut didn't seem to mind it, but quickly moved out of the group to step over to Jeff.

"Home for dinner, just like I promised." He grinned, Virgil tussling his blonde hair as he passed.

Jeff simply reached forward, taking his son's hand and pulling him down into a protective hug. "Please, don't leave again."

It was a whisper only Gordon was meant to hear, but she couldn't help picking it up. Gordon, to his credit, smiled and nodded, giving his father's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. The gravity of those words must have weighed the younger man down. None of the boys wanted to cause their father any undue stress, but there was a point in which they had to take care of themselves. Gordon just didn't have the best luck when it came to leaving for a little R and R.

The aquanaut helped push Jeff's chair back towards the lounge, Virgil disappearing with the single backpack, most likely to deposit it in his brother's room. He was back before they'd settled in.

"Well, I promise dinner should be edible." Grandma started, giving the group a knowing look when they all grimaced. "If you must know, Max did most of the work." They heard a series of beeps and whistles from the kitchen in confirmation.

A feeling of normalcy edged it's way into the Tracy home for just a moment. Kayo wasn't sure if it was that everyone was safe, mixed with the added threat of Grandma's cooking, or just some wishful thinking on her part. Jeff still had the same withdrawn features, but they were lighter; void of the intense worry she had seen earlier. It was all she could do to keep walking. To take her seat at the dining room table. To just smile and hope everything would work out like it always did.

And then they started to eat.

At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Grandma had been correct in assuming the burgers would be edible, thanks to Max. The boys were content to start digging in. Kayo, however, couldn't keep her eyes off of the older man. She watched as he hesitantly lifted the hamburger, Gordon encouraging him along the way. She watched as he took the first bite… And froze.

Jeff's eyes went wide, the burger falling from his hands and spilling from his mouth as he violently pushed himself backwards. His hands were covering his face, his form crumpling to the floor with the sudden motion. Virgil and Gordon were by his side a second later, too late to catch him before he hit.

"Dad! What's wrong?" Gordon bent down, trying to see his father's face as they gently lifted him into a sitting position. She and the others were standing around the three, ready to help if necessary.

Jeff's eyes, clenched tightly shut, slowly blinked open, taking in the figures around him. As his gaze landed on the aquanaut, Kayo's heart dropped. Instead of comfort, she saw terror and disbelief. Before they could stop it, the older man shoved trembling hands against Gordon's chest, pushing him away with enough force to knock him back, under the table.

"Stay away!" Jeff gasped out. Blue eyes had turned to the open air above them, as if trying searching for someone not there. "What did you do to me?"

Virgil spoke calmly. "Dad, what happened?"

"Always breaks the program. Always! What-" he seemed to be muttering to himself, eyes frantically searching the room. "Sedated… you're sedating me again so I can see -" The gaze landed on Gordon, still sitting in stunned silence below the table. "You… you're not real…" he sounded so betrayed, pulling away from them, shaking his head.

Distress flashed over the aquanaut's face. "No… Dad, this is real, I'm here!" He scrambled back up, trying to reassure the distraught man.

"No!" Jeff was glaring now. "I killed you! Bit you in half! It happened again, but I'm still here! You're still here! He's fixed it! He's… I'm alone… Always alone..."

Gordon's mouth hung open, the others watching the exchange in shocked silence. Something seemed to click in the blonde's mind, finding his voice again. "It was just a flashback. Those are going to happen no matter what you do, but we're home. We're safe."

The room was silent for a long moment as they waited for Jeff's response. When nothing came, Virgil made the decision to get their father back in the chair. He didn't fight, accepting a blanket over his frail legs. Jeff just stared at the floor with a deeply forlorn expression, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"We'll take you outside." The medic offered, knowing his father wouldn't answer. It was a norm they'd learned to expect.

Alan was sitting with Gordon as Virgil moved out of the room. His eyes were locked on his older brother, asking something she couldn't hear. The aquanaut's face paled, eyes staring at the ground in front of him.

"Was it?" The youngest Tracy asked, loud enough that Scott turned to find out what was happening.

"Alan -" Gordon still couldn't look up and Kayo suspected there was more the brother hadn't told them.

"Alan?" Ever the protective older brother, Scott stepped closer. "What's wrong?"

The younger blonde didn't seem to register the question as he continued, almost yelling now. "Was Dad the Lich?"

Understanding hit Kayo before Gordon could answer. She'd obtained much of what Gordon and Alan had experienced through John. She knew about the fight with the giant monster. Knew about how it had killed Gordon. _Bit him in half._ And right now, she understood what Alan was realizing.

They had killed their father and vice versa.

Tears were pooling in the bright blue eyes as he took in his brother's silence as the answer he didn't want. "Please… tell me I'm wrong."

Gordon finally looked up, hearing the pain in his little brother's voice. His lip trembled as he spoke. "Alan… I'm sorry."

Kayo was suddenly grateful for Scott's ability to take in a situation and determine the best course of action. He quickly stepped forward and pulled his youngest brother up just as the tears began to spill. She stepped over to Gordon, offering him a hand. He took it, standing on legs that wobbled from the sudden onset of listening to his father denounce his existence and having to divulge a painful truth to a brother he was trying to protect.

She pulled him into a hug, recognizing how much was running through his mind. He and Alan were victims of her uncle's demented machines as much as their father was. Kayo was honestly surprised they were functioning as well as they were.

"It'll be okay." She soothed.

"I don't know if it will." Gordon voiced, subdued by the weight falling on him.

Kayo gently pushed him away, looking him full in the face. "Gordon, you're Tracys. I've seen you all come back from the edges of disasters more times than I can count. Your stubborn in the best kind of way. You never give up even when life tries to say otherwise. You get that from your father. Trust him to do the same."

He wiped at unseen moisture, turning to stare out the patio doors after the man in question. "I hope you're right. I don't know how much more he can handle."

And that was the big question. Jeff's recovery was solely on his willingness to work with his sons. Kayo felt the tendrils of doubt creep in as she realized they might have just lost their one link to bring him back.

OoOoOoO

Gordon's heart ached. Physically hurt, but it didn't stop him from stepping outside and walking quietly by the pool. Virgil and Grandma sat on either side of Jeff, gently talking to him as he stared off into the late afternoon sky.

"Hey, Gordo." Virgil greeted, softly.

Grandma gave him a sad smile as he walked past them to stand in front of Jeff. Tears still clung to the older man's face and Gordon fought the urge to wipe them away. Guilt and shame were all too clearly written on his father's face. He pulled over a chair as he tried to find the right words. There was only one thing he thought his father needed to understand.

"Dad." He paused, hoping the man would at least look at him. When he didn't, Gordon continued. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill me. The Hood did that. Just like -" He swallowed, feeling the bile rise in his throat as he spoke. This was something he hoped he would never have to discuss with his father, but they were on the precipice of losing him. This was something he could do. "Dad, I killed you… but that… I didn't know. I don't know if I'll ever stop blaming myself for that, but I know none of it would have happened if it weren't for the Hood. He made us do what we did… and that's the only thing that matters. What he did… to us."

A heavy silence fell over to small group, Grandma watching him with unvoiced confusion. Now that his secret was out, there were going to be questions. He would answer them later. Now, he just needed to hear his father's voice.

Another tear made its way down the man's face and then another. His lips eventually parted, trembling with some deep emotion. Gordon leaned forward, willing Jeff to speak. And then he did…

"You are not my son." Piercing blue eyes, full of pain, met amber, a torrent of loss and anger swirling behind them.

Gordon couldn't breathe. It was all he could do to stay upright, staring at the father he'd just lost. A hand caught his arm, urging him to stand. He knew it was Virgil, trying to pull him away from the cause of his soul-crushing pain. He let himself be lead, his limbs feeling numb in the warm evening air.

He was sitting on the couch in the lounge a moment later, Alan not too far away, still being comforted by Scott. He finally took in a shaky breath, his lungs burning.

"What happened?" Scott asked, still sitting with their youngest brother who looked like he was going to be sick.

Virgil didn't answer, kneeling in front of Gordon with a concerned look across his face. "Gordon, listen to me. You did everything you could. Dad will come around. We just need to give him some time."

"And if he doesn't?" The words were falling out of his mouth with the despair that was tearing him apart from within.

"He will." The medic spoke, leaving no room for argument. "And we need to be ready to help him. Never give up, little brother."

Gordon looked up, feeling a surge of defiance. He wasn't giving up… was he? But the pull of his father's words continued to drag him down. He'd lost what connection he had. They were supposed to find some way to get their father to trust them again? He wanted to know how.

How do they fix someone who doesn't want to be fixed?

A steady hand found his, anchoring him through the weightlessness of his thoughts. Virgil didn't say anything, but the tired expression told the aquanaut that his brother was asking himself the same questions, while also trying to help his co-pilot.

Gordon let out a breath, attempting to release the anxiety that was building. "Okay." It was all he could say, his voice cracking with the effort.

"Alright." Virgil shifted to sit next to him, pulling the blonde against his side. Gordon let himself sink into the warmth of the embrace, hoping his brother's optimism - something usually spawning from the aquanaut - would be right.


	20. Chapter 20

A lot of thanks and credit goes to Madamewinter for this chapter!

OooooOOOOooooO

Brains peered around his labs with the eyes of someone who'd been trapped for far too long. Ever since Jeff's return to the island, the scientist had been spending more and more time in his workshop. It had become increasingly clear that his old friend wasn't comfortable around him. The mention of the lab or any of Brains' projects was met with a scowl before the man wheeled his chair off to another part of the house. So, he had subjected himself to ensuring the island was safe, as well as the Tracys as they went out on rescues. No way was he letting the Hood try anything while they were away.

Moffie had suggested a vacation. After discussing it with Scott, the pilot had more than agreed. After Jeff's unexpected relapse, it had been decided they all would take regular breaks from home. Brains would go to professor Moffat's and Grandma would visit Lady Penelope. The woman had argued, of course, but having to be home everyday with her son was obviously putting a strain on her. She relented and promised Jeff she would call every evening to see how he was. Brains could only watch as Jeff ignored her.

The engineer took one last look at his lab, pulling his pack over his shoulder. Yes, this would be good, and maybe with Moffat's help, they could find a way to break the effects the Hood's system was having on Jeff.

The elevator opened into the hangar where he met Scott and Sally, who was also prepared with a few bags of her own. The plan was for Scott to fly them to Lady Penelope's home first to drop off his grandmother. Then they would head to Moffat's lab, where he could spend the day with her before getting a lift to his hotel.

As much as he didn't like the idea of being away from the island at such a dire time, his heart couldn't help feeling lighter.

A few hours later, Brains found himself staring up at Scott as he ascended into Thunderbird 1. He couldn't help calling out after him. "D-don't hesitate to call if you need me!"

The brunette gave him an appreciative grin. "We will. Have a good time and take it easy!" The hatch closed behind him and the engineer quickly moved towards the lab entrance as the jets ignited. For a while, he stood watching the 'bird disappear into the skyline.

A gentle hand linked with his free one and he turned to see the bespeckled woman beside him. She offered a comforting smile, pulling him towards the doorway. He clung to the warmth of her fingers, hoping by the end of this week they would have some much needed answers.

OoOoOoO

He could honestly say he felt awful, but not so much so that he couldn't wander into the dining room to join his brothers and Kayo for lunch. Alan looked towards the end of the table to see his father. The man was turned away from them, refusing to touch the plate of chopped foods or the supplement Virgil had offered. It had been like this for almost two days now and the medic had started discussing the potential need to take their father to the hospital. They weren't going to let him starve to death.

"Dad, you need to eat something." Scott tried, his own sandwich sitting on the plate. Alan wondered how well his eldest brother was taking care of himself in all this. The man had a hard enough time keeping his little brothers managed. Their father was an added stressors that would break Scott if he didn't take some time off. It would be a lot easier if International rescue was completely offline, but they had decided to continue with something familiar for their father. Maybe he'd find the urge to help coordinate a rescue.

Jeff let out a sigh, turning to regard the meal. For a second, Alan thought he might reach out and take something. Instead, he hit the controls of the chair, trying to move away from the table. No one stopped him as he made his way through the lounge. They all knew they couldn't force it. Not yet, anyway.

Gordon stood, grabbing his plate, along with their father's. "I'll see what I can do."

Alan watch his brother walk through the patio door. The aquanaut had thrown his whole self into working with their father - more so than before. Alan assumed it had to do with the loss of contact. They'd all dealt with it since their father's return. It had been difficult, but at least he was there and alive. For Gordon, he'd had that and more. The pain of losing Jeff's trust must have been painfully weighing on him.

The sharp slide of a plate across the table pulled his eyes back to his eldest brother. Scott's hand smoothed back his already styled hair, his face a storm of frustration.

"What are we going to do?" The brunette questioned to no one in particular.

Virgil, sounding slightly dejected, dropped his sandwich, losing his appetite as well. "We just - I don't know. He'll come around in his own time. He has to."

"And while we wait, he's starving himself to death." The growl may not have been meant to hurt the remaining members at the table, but it stung nonetheless.

"What do you suggest?" Virgil bit back, letting his own frustration out. "I'm not sure shoving a tube down his throat is going to convey love and comfort."

"Neither does letting Dad kill himself!" Scott's knuckles were white against the finished wood. "I'm suggesting it might be time to get him some actual medical help. A place that might be able to treat him physically and mentally."

Alan watched the shock flash over Virgil's face. "Seriously, Scott? A mental hospital? That's your idea? Stick Dad in a building with a bunch of people he doesn't know? Do you even realize how long he has been home?"

Blue eyes regarded him with confusion. "How does that -"

"A month Scott. Four weeks. Four very short weeks. Even a light flesh wound takes longer than that to properly heal." Virgil's gaze didn't leave Scott's. "Dad endured God knows what for five years, and you expect him to be improving in four weeks. I know you're impatient, but that's cruel."

Scott's expression turned stormy. Eyes, ringed with exhaustion, glared at his raven-haired brother, pupils bright and hard. He let out a short breath, visibly containing his temper as it threatened to explode. His voice was low as he responded. "I never expected him to be fine at all. We all know what the Hood can do and how hard it is to recover; but we recover. Dad… Dad isn't trying. He wants to die. Do you know what it's like to listen to him night after night begging for Mom? For it all to stop? I can't do anything. We failed -"

The rest of the sentence was lost as the words seemed to catch in his throat. Alan could only stare as a tear slid free, followed by others as they spilled down Scott's cheeks. With a vicious movement, he scrubbed his eyes, slamming his fists on the table. Alan jumped almost from his chair, turning white as he curled into himself. Virgil stood, stepping around the table to pull their eldest brother from his seat. Scott didn't resist the embrace, his hand coming up to cover his eyes as the despair seemed to take hold, his shoulders shaking with each stifled sob.

The astronaut could barely hear his brother's strained voice. "I don't want to lose him again."

Virgil, all heat from their earlier argument gone, gently pushed the taller man back to look him in the face. "Scott you're exhausted. We are all exhausted… How do you think dad feels right now? Alone. Lost. Violated. We send him away and we lose him for good. I don't think anyone could stop him if he -" The words hung unspoken.

Scott shook his head, a hand absently wiping another tear as it fell. "I know, but… what if we're not enough. He's dying and I don't think we can stop it on our own."

Alan's body began to tremble with the shock of the conversation, his hands slowly lifting to cover his ears. A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder and he blinked to see Kayo watching him, concern evident on his face.

She turned away a moment later, addressing the older men. "Guys, can we discuss this later? When we've all had a little more time to think."

Scott sighed, pulling away from Virgil's steady grip. His brother's features had lost their edge and the exhaustion was clearly draining the rest fast. Kayo shifted over to Alan, taking the seat beside him and gently pulling his fists away as they began to crush his ears. A small sob escaped Alan as Kayo tugged him closer, her arms curling around his shoulder to let him come as close as he needed. He buried himself in her shoulder, pale fists clinging to her soft shirt. Kayo tightened her embrace. He couldn't understand why all this was affecting him so much. It wasn't like Scott's thoughts hadn't crossed his mind before. Maybe it was the fact that it was Scott suggesting them that made it too real. Before, it had been just his ideas, ones he never liked and would never voice. Coming from his older brother, it just seemed so wrong. Everything was so wrong.

He felt Kayo's hand brush through the blonde spikes, trying again to sooth Alan away from hyperventilation. As the tremors slowly released their hold, his tears gradually stilled. Kayo's hand pulled away as he tugged away from the hold, eyes fixed on the table. A few tears still fell, but there was no other noise of distress, except the occasional trembling breath.

A clear thought fell from his lips. "I want my Dad."

Virgil winced at the plaintive words, his own tears finally spilling. Kayo's mask of stoicism cracked, her posture shifting as if something had struck her.

"I know Allie -" Scott started, but was suddenly silenced as two blue ice chips shot up, laser focused on him with an expression of fury on Alan's face.

"No. I want Dad!" Alan's voice shook with anger. "I lost him once and I'm not about to lose him again because you won't even bother to step up to help him. No he wasn't the perfect dad, but he was always there when we needed him! He didn't give up when you had your break down. He didn't give up on Gordon even when the doctors did. He didn't give up when Kyrano died. He didn't give up when… when Mom died. Dad gave everything to us and now you're ready to just throw him away because he's inconvenient. How dare you!"

The exhaustion evaporated across Scott's face, replaced by a fierce red hue at Alan's words. The blonde didn't dare lower his glare, the accusations still ringing in his head. He waited for the ball to drop. For Scott to start yelling. Part of him wanted his eldest brother to contradict him. He couldn't honestly want to send their father away. The thought was impossible.

When Scott did move, it was to look at Kayo, still sitting next to the seething blonde. His words were clipped, his desire to reprimand his little brother being held by a clenched jaw. "I think you're right. We should discuss this later."

 _Later?_ There was nothing to discuss! They were never going to send their father away. And from Virgil's earlier reaction, Alan was sure to have others to back him up. His mouth opened to call after Scott, who had decided the dining room was not where he needed to be, when an alarmed chime sounded through the house.

 _Emergency._ Alan shut his mouth, wiping the remaining moisture from his swollen cheeks. Kayo stood by him as he unfurled from his seat, steadying him as he swayed from the rush of emotions. She gave him a sympathetic squeeze on his arm, walking with him as they followed Scott and Virgil into the lounge.

John's hologram was already floating in the center of the room when they entered. "We've got a situation that's going to need -" his stopped as his eyes fell on the group surrounding him. Alan had a pretty good idea why. "Is everything okay?"

"Nothing to worry about." Scott cut off anything that could have been said about the events from meer seconds ago. "What's the situation?"

Clearly not impressed by their eldest brother's attempts to redirect the concerns, John hesitated before releasing the information. Alan knew there would be hell to pay if they didn't fill John in on what had happened. "Earthquake in the Philippines. 7.9. Multiple calls surrounding the city of Manila, as well as Legazpi city. There are reports of activity from the volcano near there and residents are being evacuated, but there are still a lot of people trapped in the buildings. We'll need everyone on this." Everyone except someone to watch their father.

"I'll stay." The group turned to see Gordon standing in the entryway to the patio. Alan could see the inner struggle in his brother's face. It was the idea of being stuck at home while his family risked their lives, but still wanting to help Jeff deal with his most recent experience.

"Alright." Scott was all business as he sounded off assignments. "Virgil and Alan take Manila. Kayo and I will help locate anyone trapped in Legazpi."

Alan was grateful for the assignments, not sure he could handle sitting in an aircraft with the brunette. The job was first priority, but that burning anger was still present. Most of it he knew was aimed towards Scott, but a good portion of it was starting to turn on himself, along with the guilt.

They were moving to their launch areas, Alan's brain still trying to peg down why he felt like losing his lunch, what little he'd eaten of it. He cast one last look at his eldest brother and the pangs of guilt broke free as he caught the subdued agony in his blue eyes. Yes, Scott had made the wrong call - a call Alan had considered himself - but that didn't mean he didn't have their father's best interests at heart.

The astronaut stepped into the pod bay, making his way into Thunderbird 2's lift. Virgil was running through his preflight checks when he found the co-pilot's chair and sank into it.

"You alright?" Virgil asked between checks.

He wanted to lie and push past the feeling in his gut, but his raven-haired brother always had a way of pulling things out of you, whether it be shards of glass or the pain of feeling hopeless. "Not really."

Another few switches flipped and Tb2's engines increased in their whine for launch. The large ship shifted forward as the faux cliffside disappeared into the ground.

They were in the sky when Virgil spoke again, first to inform base that they were on route. He turned to the blonde once they were leveling off. "What Scott suggested… you realize he's just scared, right?"

"But its Dad! Why would he even think that was a good idea right now?" Alan felt the heat rise in his chest again.

The medic sighed, seeming to deflate. "I know. I thought the same thing, but really, Scott's just worried. I think if Dad hadn't had his relapse, he would have been content to keep Dad at home. We're in a very dangerous predicament right now." He continued at the blonde's confusion. "Either we keep Dad home and hope he starts eating again, which he may never, or we get him into a facility that will ensure he gets the nutrients and treatment he needs. But if we do that, he may never learn to trust us again. Scott just doesn't know what to do. And if I'm honest, neither do I."

They grew silent after that, Alan pulling his legs up into the seat. He let his chin rest on top of his knees as he stared out the front. Everything was so messed up and it just kept getting worse. He still couldn't talk to Gordon about what he'd learned regarding the Lich fight. He'd done so much damage with his attacks, it was a wonder their father didn't run screaming whenever Alan walked into a room.

"We're not giving up." Virgil offered. The astronaut wasn't sure if it was meant for him or for the man piloting the 'bird. "We are going to try every avenue we can think of before we even consider a psychiatric facility."

Alan nodded, swiping a tear away with his finger. His sentiments were the same. The dilemma was figuring out anything else that had yet to be tried.

With a tired sigh, he let his feet drop back to the floor. "I'll talk to Scott when we get back." _And apologize._ Their big brother had a lot weighing on his shoulders. Alan didn't need to add more to it.

"If you want to blame and hate someone then aim it at the Hood, not yourself. You aren't responsible for any of this." Virgil's voice was subdued, but Alan could feel the twisting anger that lay under it, coiling itself like a serpent. Glancing back, however, nothing was given away as Virgil flipped the flashing switches into position.

He let his mind return to the mission, oddly finding comfort in something else to focus on. He leaned back, going through his mental checklist for what they would need to the deal with the rescues. They would be ready for whatever they found when they got there and he hoped Gordon could handle their father until they got back.

OooooOOOOooooO

Fights make me super uncomfortable, so Madamewinter wrote most of this! Hurts my heart, but it was needed T.T I just want everything to be okay!

Thanks for your continued support of this story! Next chapter will be up soon!


	21. Chapter 21

The hallway was quiet, except for the soft padding of his loafers on the hardwood. Gordon continued his rhythmic breathing as he made his way down the stairs into the lounge. He had to stop at the base of the steps, pushing his fingers into his eyes to try and expunge the last two hours he'd spent with his father, who was now asleep in his room.

Gordon had managed to get at least half of the supplemental shake into the stubborn man, along with some ice cream he'd dug out of the freezer. He had also offered to leave his father alone while he ate it, which meant no talking, no watching him while he ate, no asking how much he'd consumed. Thankfully, there had been nowhere to hide any food poured out, so it was more than likely Jeff had eaten it.

Not long after that, he had wheeled himself to the elevator and upstairs to his room. Gordon hadn't protested, helping the man out of the chair and into the bed.

But it wasn't his father that was bothering him now. He'd caught the tail end of his brothers' arguments, along with the possibility of sending Dad away. If it hadn't been for his father trying to drive much too far down the patio, he would have charged back in. By the time he'd pulled the power source from the wheelchair, John had rung in with an emergency.

Now, he was riddled with the thought that maybe his father needed the extra help. He hated it.

Growling, Gordon pulled himself back to the task at hand. He could leave his father for the five minutes it would take him to grab what he wanted from Thunderbird 4.

If the hallway had been quiet, the hanger was dead silent. Usually, Brains would at least be down there working on a new project. Even Max would be heard wheeling about, keeping the place immaculate. But he was gone, accompanying his creator to his girlfriend's lab.

The urge to get back to his father suddenly sent his heart thrumming in his chest and he practically ran into module 4 and through his 'bird's rear hatch. If it weren't for his overwhelming need to find something to focus on, he would have just grabbed his tablet. He felt like he'd already done everything there was to do in the small device.

Reaching for a compartment under his controls, he pulled out a heavy duty, plastic case, tucking it under his arm. Next, he grabbed the screwdriver that lay underneath it, slipping it into his pocket. For a short moment, he stared at the case, wondering if this was a good idea. The blonde unclipped the latch that kept the box closed and lifted the lid.

Inside lay an intricate metal submarine, only half put together. A remote control lay embedded in the protective foam, along with the other pieces waiting to be attached to the body. Gordon shook his head, remembering the talk Scott had sat him down for after he and Alan had refused to touch any technology. It had been right after their encounter with the Hood's VR system.

The pilot had a pretty intense obsession with model airplanes. Gordon only knew about it after discovering the hidden display case while trying to set up a prank. Scott had been more upset at the idea the blonde may have messed with his 'toys' instead of the oversized balloons filled with confetti.

His brother had brought him the remote control sub with the hopes it would help him keep his mind off what had happened. The aquanaut kept it in '4 for one simple reason. Whenever he was dealing with something he couldn't share with his brothers, he would come here. His little, yellow hideaway that would keep him safe.

Gordon closed the case, tucking it back under his arm as he closed the rear hatch. He stepped back into the hangar, the module door closing loudly behind him. So loud, he didn't hear the shuffle of heavy footsteps behind him.

Two sets of meaty hands wrapped around his wrists and biceps, wrenching his arms behind him as he was painfully shoved into the green module.

Gordon let out a fierce grunt, trying to push back against the men holding him. His heart hammered in his chest as panic began to set in when the figures didn't budge.

And then a voice stopped him cold.

"Model submarine?" The Hood let out a laugh that echoed ominously through the hangar. "All this technology and you waste your time with toys."

Gordon couldn't see him, but he heard the box clatter to the ground a few feet behind him. Again, he tried to struggle, hoping for some kind of leverage to get away from his captors.

After one of the men slammed his face, hard into the side of the module, he stopped, blinking away the bright spots. Movement caught his attention as the dark suited man step into his line of sight, a smug grin on his face.

"How?" Gordon grit out, eyes blazing with a mix of terror and anger. Their home had been violated once more by the Hood.

"Hmm, it was actually quite simple." He leaned against the green wall. "Just wait for a rescue that's large enough to distract you fools and then use… this."

The blonde's eyes narrowed at the small device in the Hood's hand, unsure if he should know what it was. He stayed silent, deciding to stare daggers into the man until one found their mark and rendered him from the world.

"Genius, this little thing." The Hood turned it over in his hand, ignoring the aquanaut's glare. "It blocks us from detection. Specifically, from your family's detection. Had to torture Jeff for an entire month to get the codes needed for it." At this, his yellow eyes were back on the young Tracy, seeming to enjoy the shocked anger he couldn't hold back. "It's just one of many gadgets I've obtained from your father."

"What do you want?" Gordon bit back another grunt as his arms twisted behind him. The Hood gave his men a sharp nod, the pain easing enough for the blonde to focus again.

"Simple, dear boy." He took a step closer, his face inches from Gordon's. "I'm here to collect what was stolen from me." The venom in his hushed tone sent a sharp pang of panic through his gut. "Where is Jeff Tracy?"

"Go to -" Before he could finish, he was pulled violently away from the module and slammed into it with enough force to black out his vision, his head spinning with the impact.

"Gordon." The Hood reprimanded, pushing a few strands of disheveled hair from the young man's forehead. "Do I need to explain what will happen if you do not cooperate?"

No. Gordon was acutely aware of what the Hood had in his arsenal for torture, but that didn't stop him from sending a well aimed ball of spit into the villain's face.

With a curse that told the blonde he'd hit his mark, the Hood took a step back, wiping the offensive fluid from his cheek. Gordon received a split second of triumph before he was pulled back again, a new figure stepping forward as the other two held him in place. His head snapped back with the force of the blow, feeling the sharp crack of his nose, sharp spikes of pain cascading behind his vision to force tears into his eyes. His head lulled forward, the warm flow of blood already trickling over his lip.

A hand gripped his hair, pulling his head up to face the Hood. Amber eyes glances at the third man whose fingers tightened to encourage his gaze back on their leader.

"I could easily search the house if you feel the need to test my man's skills of persuasion. It's up to you." The Hood paused, as if waiting to hear Gordon's answer.

He remained silent, realizing how much time that would give his father. He stared at the Hood, not daring to open his mouth for fear of how terrified he would sound, and steeled himself for the next blow to come.

OoOoOoO

The Hood stood in the doorway of the master bedroom, yellow eyes regarding the rather diminished lump under the covers. It had taken nearly fifteen minutes for his man to pummel the aquanaut into unconsciousness. Another ten to realize Jeff wasn't in the living areas.

But now, he had who they'd come for, along with a little extra to torment. Wordlessly, he sent the man not holding Gordon's limp form to wake his prize. He delighted in the sudden jolt that ran through the bedding as Jeff came to and realized it wasn't his son standing over him. His arms thrashed as he was pulled from the bed and deposited into the wheelchair.

"Jeff." The villain sneered. "I thought we had come to an understanding of what would happen if you tried to escape again."

Wide blue eyes regarded him with a sense of confused horror before something all too familiar took its place. The Hood almost laughed at the memory of stubborn defiance.

"Oh, Jeff, I was hoping for a little cooperation after all the hardship you've put me through." He motioned the other two henchmen forward, Gordon draped between them. Blood still dripped from his nose and split lip, mingling with the throw rug at the foot of the bed. "How about we wake up your son and see how helpful he is."

A small, plastic tube appeared in one of the men's hand, the lid snapping open before being place below the young man's broken nose. After a few seconds, a shuddering groan escaped the blonde, his feet digging into the floor to find purchase.

The Hood took the moment to stand by the silent father, watching with intrigue for any kind of reaction once Gordon's face lifted.

One amber eye went wide with recognition and fear, the other nearly swollen shut. "Don't you touch 'im!" The slight slur was almost amusing.

The Hood ignored the blonde, turning his attention back to Jeff. "I do believe it's been quite a while since I've had the pleasure of torturing this son, in particular." He watched the steely blue eyes shift from Gordon to the end of the bed. "Come now, we have approximately eight hours and thirty minutes to do whatever we like. You know how long it can take your other brats to deal with a natural disaster. Such a waste of technology." He lifted a hand, letting it rest on Jeff's shoulder as he leaned closer to the weak man's ear. "I could do terrible things with eight hours."

A tremor ran through the pale man, his eyes still not lifting to look at his son. The Hood looked at the aquanaut, noting the breaths as they came in short gasps. Broken ribs could do that to a person.

"Shall we get started?" He let the question hang in the air as he motioned the men to lower their charge to his knees, locking his legs in place as they knelt down behind him. Jeff remained silent as the villain made his way over, a pouch of tools being handed to him from his top henchman. The Hood set it on the bed, undoing the clasp that held it all together. He chanced a side glance at Jeff, who still remained unmoved, eyes pulled away from Gordon.

Now, he addressed the younger man as he pulled a device, shaped like an oversized pen, from the pack. "Gordon, tell me, did you and your brothers get a good look at your father? I assume you have some idea of my methods." He continued as one of the men tore the hideous Hawaiian shirt open at the collar, revealing the left side of the blonde's chest. "I like to let my subjects know who they belong to." The Hood flicked the switch, feeling the hum of the small motor and watching the tip begin to glow. Jeff's eyes snapped shut, flinching at the sound, but never saying a word.

Gordon did his best to struggle against the restraining arms, but as an arm wrapped around his throat, another hand pulling back on his forehead, the Hood felt the sudden glee of watching a man lose his resolve as fear gripped him.

The act of burning his initial into flesh was simple, if just a bit slower than his subject would care for. As the first line began, the blonde had let out a garbled cry, trying to twist away from the searing pain just below his left clavicle. The second line had rendered tears, the cries strained with pain and gasped breaths. The Hood finished the center with a slight flourish, the boy quaking under the pain that most certainly pulsed through his chest.

"Hm, one of my best, I'd say." He admired his work a moment longer before replacing the tool and returning to Jeff, still silent and unmoved by his son's anguish. The Hood paused,regarding the thin man with a bit of confusion. "Jeff. I realize this may be awfully familiar to you, but I would have expected a little more at the sound of your second youngest's suffering?"

Jeff's gaze found him, defiant in his silence. To the Hood's surprise, the father of five pushed against one of wheels, turning the chair to face the window behind them. The villain had seen this before. On many occasions, actually. Jeff would always turn to look at the sky during their torture sessions. He could always hear the screams, sometimes even caused by his own children when the Hood felt especially cruel, but he would refuse to look.

No matter. He couldn't keep his silence forever when the effects on his son were permanent.

"Have it your way." The Hood's voice dripped with the desire to inflict bodily harm. It had been quite some time since their last session.

He went back to the bed, his hand hovering over the array and stopping to lift a small, black box. When Gordon's eyes found it, recognition was instantaneous. He'd have to thank Havoc later, watching the young man curl into himself as much as the henchmen would allow, frantic pleas escaping his lips.

The Hood bent down in front of him, the box held out between them. "Oh, don't worry, Gordon. I only use these on someone who has information I need. Right now, that person is your father." He stood back up, watching the blonde's battered face pale at the subtle threat. "You see, I don't necessarily need you functioning when I'm through, and I've been wanting to try out some of the more antique methods."

"You won't - get anything." Gordon gasped, his head still held up by the brute behind him.

The Hood shrugged. "Even if I don't today, I still have other ways that have worked marvelously." He pulled a set of round receptors from his pack, testing the adhesive with a fingertip before pressing them on either side of Gordon's lower abdomen. He stood and stepped back to lean on the windowsill, regarding Jeff to gage his reactions. "You gentlemen will want to let go, now."

The aquanaut dropped almost immediately, hands already scrambling for the disks stuck to his skin. With a simple press, the hands stopped, his whole body going rigid with the electric pulse running through him. Gordon's grunt of pain was barely worthy of the soldering pen, but expected with the loss of muscle function.

The Hood released the button, delighting in the way the blonde slumped over, holding his abdomen with trembling arms. The men were back a second later, hoisting him back on his knees.

"Honestly, not my favorite." The Hood admitted, fidgeting with the device. "Let's see if we can't get some screams out of you."

He motioned the men away, activating the nodes before Gordon could brace against the fall. His already broken face collided with the area rug, sending fresh trails of crimson as his body writhed under the weakened current.

Jeff remained silent, staring out at the skyline. His expression glazed and unresponsive as the electricity stopped, the blonde curling in on himself as a broken sob escaped him.

Frustration began to pick at the edges of the Hood's resolve. Yes, it was true he didn't need any information to be pleased with the days tormenting, but the lack of response for his hard work was almost insulting.

Without warning, he sent another quick burst of electricity through the aquanaut, a gasped cry bouncing through the room as the power stopped. Still, the man in the wheelchair sat stoic as he watched the scene outside.

No. This wasn't what the Hood had wanted at all. With a grunt of irritation, he stepped over to Gordon's prone form and ripped the nodes off, throwing them back into the pack. His next tool was a little more excessive than his usual, but he could honestly say he was desperate for Jeff's reaction to shift.

His men had Gordon up and between them, the blonde recovering faster than the Hood would have liked. Amber eyes glared at him with a different kind of defiance than his father. Jeff merely look complacent. He refused to pay any mind to what was happening around him. Gordon was a wall the Hood had to break down, and he knew it. He knew he was what stood between the Hood and his desire to obtain all of International Rescue's secrets and technology. He was almost smug in that understanding.

 _You won't be so sure after this._ The Hood let a smile spread over his face. This would be the height of his career in torture.

Placing the tool on the pack, he walked back to Jeff, grabbing the wheelchair and spinning it around so that the man could get a good view of what was about to happen. Jeff barely flinched as the hood grabbed his jaw pulling his gaze forward. Content that Jeff would not be moving anywhere, he collected his instrument and stepped back up to the aquanaut.

"Tell me, are you right or left handed?" The question sent a confused look over Gordon's face, refusing to answer. "It doesn't really matter, but I'm going to assume right handed." He gave the man on Gordon's right a nod, the appendage being forced out in front of him. From his hand, the Hood produced a pair of surgical shears, meant for cutting through bone.

Gordon had the idea even before the villain stepped forward. Panic was evident, but now his eyes were on his father, almost pleading with the weak man to help him. Jeff simply stared, unmoved.

Anger was starting to take the place of his earlier irritation. He would get a reaction if it killed one of them. Reaching forward, he grabbed the blonde's index finger, brandishing the scissors above the appendage before sliding it between the sharp tool. Trails of red bubbled from fresh wounds as the blades caught the side of the finger.

"Stop! Stop, please!" The blonde's harsh whimpers fell on deaf ears as the Hood watched Jeff's face. Slowly, the scissors began to close, drawing watery cries of pain and fear from his victim.

And then he saw it. The blue eyes hardened, taking on an air of hurt and anger pointed towards… his son?

The Hood stopped, withdrawing the scissors from the bleeding finger. Rage turned to confusion at the hostility the man was showing towards Gordon, who had slumped again.

Realization hit him with such a force that the Hood physically took a step back. "Oh, dear. Jeff. How could I have missed this?" The tool was tossed across the room, its role pointless since his subject no longer believed anything was real. It was his own fault, subjecting him to the VR world more often than not. But it meant he'd finally lost control. Nothing would break him now. The only thing left was death, alone in the home he'd built.

The idea was dark, but left too much to chance. The Hood had no further use for the man, but anything could happen if he left him to this existence, surrounded by sons he hated simply because the Hood had turned them into villains, pawns, and victims.

Leaning forward, the Hood turned the chair to face him, growling at the listless gaze that finally settled on him. His hand lashed out, backhanding so hard that blood trickled from the corner of Jeff's mouth. He barely even seemed to notice prompting a snarl from the Hood. He grabbed his jaw pushing Jeff's head back again, forcing the eye contact.

"Jeff Tracy, I believe I've broken you. You useless, fool. I suppose you thought you would just sit here and die in peace? It never occurred to you that this is real and I'm about to kill you and your son? Because, Jeff Tracy, it is and I am."

Jeff glanced at him with eyes marred with grief, pain and resentful despair. He said nothing, but simply bowed his head like a condemned prisoner.

The Hood reached out, gripping the frail man by the neck and hoisting him from the chair, dragging him forward so that he was forced onto his knees. The choked gasps were a boost to his unexpectedly disappointing day. At least he would enjoy feeling the life drain from Jeff before it ended. Jeff's fingers weakly pawed at his own. He slowly tightened, feeling the breath struggle and the color drain away as the pressure built.

A commotion from behind forced the Hood to loosen his hold slightly, turning to see what had happened.

And Gordon was running at him, the Hood's men, clutching their faces and chests as they tried to scramble after the aquanaut. His hand was pulling something from his pocket and the Hood had just enough time to raise his free hand as a screwdriver pierced straight through his palm, burying into his shoulder. He was forced to drop Jeff, the full weight of the aquanaut falling on him as they crashed to the floor.

 _That little-_ Awestruck by the sudden attack, the Hood lay still as his men pulled Gordon off. Pain registered a moment later, sharp and pulsating through his arm as he tried to move. The tip of the screwdriver came free from the small entry wound and he couldn't help staring at his hand, neatly impaled by the object. A Tracy had done this. Had attacked him. The Hood sat on the floor beside the crumpled coughing form of the man he loathed, a shocked fury beginning to spread through his chest. Without thinking, he pulled the offending tool from his hand, grunting as the ache needled it's way through the appendage. Blood began to ooze from the hole and he glowered as it trickled down to his suit jacket.

A whisper, gasped and tinged with disbelief pulled his attention to Jeff, whose eyes were locked on the wound. "You're - bleeding? You… you never bleed."

Yellow eyes narrowed, his voice dangerously low as he pushed himself up to tower over the man, gripping the white hair to twist his head back. "I hope you've enjoyed your time with your son." The Hood glared into the pained, blue eyes and finally saw understanding click into place. Numb horror flooded them with the crushing weight of everything following soon behind. It was the expression he had always wanted to see, the realisation that he, Jefferson Tracy, had lost and he only had himself to blame. It was almost as good as imagined.

The villain threw Jeff aside, turning back to Gordon, screwdriver gripped under white knuckles. His men lifted the struggling blonde so that the Hood could see the stubborn glare that adorned his face. Resistance, something he knew flowed through each of the Tracys. Two less after he was through.

A pleading cry sounded behind him as the Hood lifted the makeshift dagger and he reveled in it before sinking the screwdriver into Gordon's stomach. The young man curled against the blow, gasping as the tool was ripped away.

"Oh, the plans I had for the two of you." He dropped the screwdriver and stepped over to the pack. "Hours of watching you squirm." He smiled as he heard Gordon's name gritted out. Jeff was sprawled across the floor, painfully trying to pull himself forward, tears pouring down his face. "Good to see you've finally come to your senses, Jeff. How about I take a little more from your son and you get to tell me what I've always wanted to know?"

The Hood almost laughed with the delight of hearing the man cry out again. He withdrew a syringe, the amber liquid within gleaming in the sunlight that poured in through the window.

"No!" Jeff's eyes were on the needle, knowing full well what it contained. He'd been privy to the burning chemical on more than one occasion. It wouldn't kill the boy, but the fire it produced would render him a crying heap on the ground. As it had done to him many times. "Please, leave him alone. Take me. I'm the one you wanted. Please just leave him alone."

"Oh, Jeff, you're in no position to beg… All you can do is delay the inevitable. Tell me what I want and maybe I won't use the entire dose. Of course, you could simply watch him burn." He delighted in the conflict that battled over the weak man's face. "I might just let him live if he survives, just so he can dream about it every time he goes to sleep."

"You won't -" Gordon growled, harshly. His one, open eye glared bright in the sunlight streaming through the window. "You're going to kill us, no matter what we do."

A retorte died on the end of the Hood's tongue as a voice called through his earpiece. He almost wanted to ignore it, too close to achieving some type of satisfaction, but at the words "GDF and Thunderbirds incoming", he cursed. How had they found out? He had ensured they wouldn't be bothered for most of the day.

Setting the syringe back in the pack, the villain addressed the henchman not holding Gordon's haggard form. "It appears we will be cutting our session short." The man knew what his job required at this point, pulling a brick-like device from a bag he'd deposited by the door.

Jeff had deflated, relief that the chemical had been put away draining the energy from his weakened body. With a nod, Gordon was tossed to the ground, a shivering mess covered in bruises and blood. His father slowly pulled himself over, his fingers brushing through his son's blonde hair.

"Touching, really." The Hood took the device from his man, keying in the code that would activate it. "Gentlemen, please ensure our friends here can't tamper with my little surprise."

Jeff was roughly pulled away from Gordon, a cord wrapped around his wrists. The aquanaut whimpered as his arms were secured. They were then left facing the doorway and the bomb as the Hood placed it between then and the entrance.

"I suggest you stay still. Wouldn't want this going off before your brothers arrive." Now, that was a sight he would have loved to see. If only there were time to set up a feed for the room.

The men packed up the rest of the supplies, leading the way out of Jeff's bedroom. The Hood pressed the activator on the bomb and stepped from the room. "Goodbye, Jeff. I'd say it was nice knowing you, but we both know that's a lie."

And then he was gone, leaving the Tracys to wait for the inevitable. He flexed his damaged hand, letting the pain fuel his desire to destroy the thing he'd tormented for so many years. He began to imagine the looks on their faces as the explosion tore through them and whomever was unlucky enough to enter the room first.

 _This will be the beginning of the end of International rescue…_ A gleeful smile spread across his face as he descended towards the beach and their transport. Regardless of how short the torture had been, it would still be a good day.


	22. Chapter 22

Earlier

Amelia shifted against the soft pillows and plush blanket that surrounded her, feelings of contentment dancing across her mind. She stretched out before pulling the blankets back around like a cocoon. When was the last time she'd slept like that? It had been a while. For all the Hood's wealth, he hardly provided decent beds. Her neck was only just recovering.

Piles of computing detritus wired together in pyramids with a maze of cabling, surrounded her bed, haphazard from relocating the third time. She had lost too many hours focusing on setting up her system.

She pulled a handful of spicy crackers from a bag, munching as she pulled her phone from its stand. The Hood had instructed all his operatives lay low after the infiltration of their main headquarters, his ire ever present as he cursed the men of International rescue. She couldn't understand it. It wasn't as if they really were as valuable as he seemed to think.

She closed her eyes, trying to push away the feelings of guilt that gnawed at her. She hadn't known that her friend was in actuality one of Jeff Tracy's sons. She had suspected something, but hadn't quite pieced it together after the VR incident, but when Fuse had requested her assistance and explained who the Hood had been interrogating, it had finally clicked. It was confirmed when she asked about the programming conference, the demolitions expert shooting her a concerned look when she had paled.

What were the odds.

Stretching out, she slowly sat up, eyeing the empty take-out trays with longing. She would have to go out again after she was done checking her surveillance program. Like it or not, she had a new reason to keep tabs on her employer.

Nobody had all the safehouse locations at one time, so if Amelia was missed, it would take them time to prepare a team. Even the Erinyes weren't that organised after the raid. And the Hood, well, he barely noticed her siphoning resources from his own accounts, let alone realise her role. He simply wasn't smart enough to figure it out, even after she and Fuse had sent the information to the Tracys. His little signal blocker had been child's play to work around, considering she had been on the team who built it. It was practically built with her own private communications in mind.

Extracting herself from the pile of comfort, she sleepily trudged to the wall of screens, pulling on the rabbit eared hoodie as the chill hit. She swiping through the readouts until she found the one she needed. She'd been forced to create a backdoor into Thunderbird 5's systems, leaving a complex bug that would remain undetected by the occupants, shifting from file to file. The only reason she'd been able to was because their brother had gone digging into her workarounds, trying to locate the source that had been watching the island. Commendable, but he would have to work on his firewalls. If someone wanted to know about her, Amelia liked to know the reason. The fact it had handed her the key to creating a way intoThunderbird 5 was simply the answer to prayer. But she wasn't the kind for cheap snooping; the only reason she'd been watching their home, was a little red dot that lay stationery off the southeastern coast of Australia.

The Hood. He'd been sitting there for months, seemingly waiting for something. She had a pretty good idea what, but she hoped it was just her mind reading too much into a situation.

As the holographic map appeared, Amelia felt the room spin away from her, her body frozen as she realized the dot had moved. A second later, life came crashing back, her hands flying as she pulled up the image of Tracy island.

And there he was, the dot making its way through the home as she zoomed in.

Why had she fallen asleep? Why now?

The thought of Alan being stuck in that house with a madman spurred her fingers to pull up the code for her backdoor into the space station. Images of the Philippines flashed across the screen and she quickly moved then aside, not caring that it would startle the astronaut viewing them. With one more flick of her wrist, she sent the surveillance program through, letting it blare at the forefront of the 'bird's holograms.

She opened a comm that would allow her to hear the exchange, her heart pounding with the surge of adrenaline.

"-ott, someone's on the island." The astronaut nearly shouted.

"Which one? There are a few in our search area." She couldn't tell who was speaking, but it wasn't Alan, solidifying her earlier fear.

"No, Tracy Island!' There was a brief silence between the two before one of them continued. "I'm contacting the GDF now. Gordon's not answering his comm."

Gordon? Right, the one who was with Alan in the game.

"We need to head back!" She nearly fell with the relief of hearing her friend's voice over the speaker.

"No, people still need help." The leader of the group spoke, leaving no room to argue. "Take Thunderbird 2 and help as many people as you can. Kayo and I will head back in '1. We'll be able to get their faster."

"FAB." Came in unison from Alan and whoever was with him. It was obvious they didn't seem happy about the plan.

Content that she'd done her part, Amelia closed the comm link and the backdoor, leaving a copy of the surveillance program in her departure. She pulled up her own, staring at the red dot, no longer moving through the home. She wondered just how long it would take for the cavalry to arrive.

Minutes passed with little movement from her employer. And then, they were leaving, headed towards the edge of the island.

 _Has to be using the sub._ She thought, remembering the expansive underwater craft.

A ping pulled her attention back to the room the Hood had been standing in. It was a signal she recognized as one of Fuse's. One of his explosives. It's how she kept tabs on him. But that couldn't be Fuse. He was still in London on a job. Which meant…

 _Oh no…_

OoOoOoO

"Gordon?" Jeff's voice came out as an aching rasp, wishing he could see his son's face instead of the back of his head. His heart ached, not wanting their last moments to be in silence.

The last few months had come flooding back to him, along with a wash of guilt and regret. He'd been free, but was too broken to realize it. He'd damaged his boys.

"Please, kiddo." He tried again, tears dripping from the bridge of his nose to be soaked up by the rug. "Talk to me."

The blonde's shoulders shook, a gentle sob escaping him. "D-dad?"

Jeff's heart leapt, fighting the urge to push closer. "I'm here. I've got you."

"You okay?" The pain was evident in Gordon's voice.

Was he okay? No. He had failed his family, failed Gordon in the worst sense. He'd let his ray of sunshine be tortured, had actually hated him for the sounds coming from him. No, he was definitely not okay.

"I'm sorry." The apology tumbled out, catching his throat as it went. How was he supposed to convey so much pain for what he'd done to his children? Anything that came to mind seemed woefully insufficient. "I'm so sorry."

"Dad, no, s'okay. Not your fault." Gordon's voice wavered and Jeff suspected his injuries were catching up with him.

"I love you boys, so much." It was a truth that burned within him. It had been his sole source of strength to resist the Hood for so long. Jeff would protect his family from whatever the villain had planned. He let his head rest on the floor, the tears flowing unhindered down his face. "Never stopped praying you were safe."

"I know." He could barely hear the words now. Panic began to set in as he realized he might lose Gordon before they could stop the bomb.

"Gordon?" Silence met his call, his son's shoulders ceasing their slight tremble. The only thing that told Jeff the blonde was still alive was the stuttering rise and fall of his chest.

A distant rumble pulled his attention away, suddenly aware that he was going to have to do something to keep his other sons from running in. By the sound of the engines, he realized it had to be Tb1, the rocket slowly descending into the hangar.

Jeff felt his heart hammering in his chest as the house fell silent. His ears strained to listen for the footfalls. He couldn't lose his family now. The Hood couldn't win.

"Gordon?" Scott called, his voice distant as he must have just stepped from the elevator. Feet pounded the steps a moment later, meeting the rhythm of his heart and it took all his strength to yell over the bruising around his throat.

"Stop!" Jeff swallowed hard, trying to rid his throat of the dryness that threatened to choke him. "Don't come in!"

But the clamor of Scott's boots on the hardwood drowned out his pathetic cries and before Jeff could try again, a blue-clad figure slid into view.

For a split second, Jeff saw everything. The pain of sons who wanted their father back, a tiny, blue eyed baby crying for the first time when he became a father, Gordon struggling through PT after his accident, Virgil playing Lucy's favorite song on the piano in they Kansas home, John's first launch into space, Alan's strawberry jam covered face. It all rolled over him like a torrent of things lost to time. His eyes clenched shut, willing the images to stay as he waited for the explosion to tear him apart.

 _I'm sorry Lucy… I'm so sorry._

OoOoOoO

The code was easy enough to hijack. The bomb could be set off remotely, so altering its commands was the logical option. Amelia just needed to stop it before anyone showed up.

Her fingers flew over the icons as they appeared, carefully redirecting messages the device was waiting to receive. Heart pounding with adrenaline, she hit the last component, the bomb shutting down for good, just as the third figure ran into the room. The Hood wouldn't even be able to remotely trigger it if he tried.

Stepping back from the computers, her feet hit a pile of bedding and she let herself crumple onto it, feeling the overwhelming drain now that her job was done. Carding a hand through her hair, she glanced down at the other, her comm sitting neatly in her curled fingers. When had she grabbed that?

An urge creeped into her fingers, making her lift the small device. She had almost finished keying in Alan's code when she stopped. Be it fear, uncertainty, or guilt, she couldn't make the call. She wasn't ready to hear the pain in his voice, that she had betrayed their friendship.

Amelia lowered the comm back to the pocket of her jeans and closed her eyes. A vow crept through her mind and she clung to it. She would protect the Tracys. And just maybe, repair the bond with her friend.

OoOoOoO

Hands fell on his shoulder before moving to the bond's and his eyes shot open, finding Scott's concerned face bending over him. For a long moment he just stared at his son before letting his eyes search the room. Gordon still lay motionless in front of him, Kayo gently rolling him onto his back after removing the ropes.

"The bomb?" Jeff gasped, his free hand pointing towards the device that still lay on the floor.

The brunette seemed to pick up on his concern, shooting the woman a quick glance. "Get Gordon out. Don't want to be here if that thing decides to go off."

Easier said than done, but Jeff watched with admiration as Kayo looped her arms under Gordon's and quickly pulled him through the door, his heels dragging on the hardwood. Jeff's eyes found the bright splotch of red that had spread across his son's torso and he felt the urgency within himself grow with the need to see his son safe in a hospital bed.

Scott knelt down, placing his arms under his father's legs and behind his back. In one swift motion, they were up, darting through the entryway and passing the woman to move down the stairs. The brunette gently set his father on the couch, scrambling back up the steps to assist with the battered aquanaut.

The next few minutes were a whirlwind of noise and movement that Jeff's mind just couldn't comprehend. His eyes remained on the still form, vaguely registering when Kayo pressed a towel to the blonde's stomach. Scott was talking to someone through his comm, his voice commanding and much steadier than Jeff would have expected a man who just found his family broken on the floor.

On the couch, the older man felt so distant, wanting to be by his children, but unsure how he could accomplish such an immense task. He hadn't tried to move on his own in some time. But seeing Gordon's pale face, Jeff knew he needed to try.

He was thankful that the lounge was sunk into the floor, making it easy for him to slide onto the level above, the strain of getting his legs under himself and pushing off the couch leaving him breathless. Determination, a different kind in comparison to what he used to feel with the Hood, flooded his limbs. He pushed past the fatigue and pain in his throat and began the short crawl to Gordon's side.

He didn't make it.

A gentle hand came to rest on his back, Scott kneeling in his path. His blue eyes were filled with confusion and distress. As he thought about what he was doing, Jeff could understand why.

The elder man's eyes turned pleading as he regarded his son. "I need to be with him."

Hesitantly, the brunette nodded in understanding, pivoting to help pull his father up to his knees. Together they stood, Jeff leaning heavily on the pilot.

From the higher position, Gordon's injuries glared at him with silent accusations. He had let this happen. The swollen cheek was already an angry purple and red, the eye closed by more than just his unconscious state. Blood still flowed from his nose, mingling with the split lip. His shirt was fully open now and Jeff could see the dark bruising along his ribs. Flashes of his son after the accident bombarded his vision, sending him to his knees. Scott kept him upright as he joined him by his brother's side.

Tears began to fall again, the pain too much to keep the anguish from spilling over. He clung to the belt of his eldest son's flight suit, anchoring to his warmth.

"Scott." The name was whispered between gentle sobs.

Scott leaned down, finding his father's face, his brow knit with concern. "Dad?"

"...'m sorry." A shudder wracked his body. "S-sorry I d-didn't trust you."

Understanding lit his son's face and he pulled his father into a desperate hug, not wanting to lose the renewed contact. "It's alright. Not your fault."

Jeff buried his face into the blue fabric, letting his son's words chip away at the wall of guilt. He would make it up to them. All of them.

The pounding of boots stopped beside the trio and Jeff pulled away to see the uniformed soldiers, Colonel Casey coming up just behind them.

"Dad." Scott kept his voice low. "I need to talk to the colonel. Can you let one of the medic's check you out?"

He wanted to say no. Shout it in fear of being separated from his son. But a soft "yes" spilled free, eliciting a dimpled smile before Scott stood, allowing a new person to take his place. He answered as truthfully as he could questions regarding his pain. They checked his neck, now ringed with deep bruises, which was the only part of him that took physical damage. He was grateful for the speed in which the soldier worked, allowing him to return his attention to the blonde beside him.

Another medic had taken Kayo's place, working diligently to bandage the stab wound. Gordon's right hand lay by Jeff's knee, sitting in a small puddle of blood that trickled from the partially severed finger. Pain blossomed through his chest as he recalled his son's cries.

"Oh, kiddo." A trembling hand came to rest the aquanaut's arm, feeling the warmth under his fingertips. Jeff looked at his son's face and saw his little boy again, terrorizing his older brothers. So much life in a tiny package. He wanted to pull him into his arms, protecting him from the world.

Jeff was aware that the second medic was working on Gordon's hand, keeping it low as to not disturb the contact he had. He moved with the arm as the hand was placed across the blonde's chest, which still rose and fell at a much steadier pace. A moment later, the soldier was talking to him again.

"We need to get on the transport. Your son will follow us." The medic, a man in his late twenties, gave him a sympathetic smile. "Can you walk?"

Jeff almost said yes, a stubbornness bleeding out from the past. Instead, he shook his head, accepting the arm around his back as he looped a hand over the man's shoulders. He would have to thank the medic later for not picking him up completely. Even though his legs were weak, he found they could still bare some of his weight. The soldier allowed him to slowly make his way towards the patio where a cruiser waited to take them to the nearest hospital.

Scott appeared on his other side, taking his arm to help distribute his weight. "Kayo and I have to get back to help Alan and Virgil." He continued when Jeff regarded him with a look of panic. "Colonel Casey is going to leave some of her officers with you. They'll keep you safe until we get there, okay?"

The need for his father to be alright with this plan was evident in his bright, blue eyes. Jeff could only nod, allowing himself to be placed in one of the seats aboard the cruiser. A weird sense of deja vu lingered in Jeff's mind, but as exhaustion took him, he dismissed it. He was safe.

Scott quickly bent down, pulling Jeff into a gentle hug. "I'm so glad you're back. Love you, Dad."

His throat tightened as his vision blurred over with tears. "Love you - so much."

When Scott left, Jeff could see the gurney that held Gordon, the medics quickly securing it as the engines grew to a loud whine. Although he was still unconscious, his head gently lulled against the mattress, his fingers sliding over the white material.

"Are you alright, sir?" The officer who had helped him to the ship took the seat at his side.

As the cruiser lifted from the island, Jeff felt the enormity of the past hour begin to weigh on his heart. In a split second, one action had opened his eyes to the world around him. It had come with a price, but his family was alive and would soon be together. There would be no more waiting to die, no more expecting the floor to fall out from under him. He could begin to live the life he'd lost when his plane had crashed.

And with that thought, he turned back to the young man beside him, a sad smile playing over his tired face. "I will be."


	23. Chapter 23

The soft sound of piano keys being played filled Gordon's ears, drawing his attention towards the lounge. His feet felt oddly cold as he began the short trek to hopefully find his brother. It had been quite a while since Virgil had played, mostly because it upset their father when he did. It always made the blonde question what the Hood might have done to cause such a reaction and that usually lead to him silently brooding until someone pointed out that he looked like someone had just bleached his favorite shirt.

The music was light, almost ballroom in nature as it floated through the house. His bare feet padded over the hardwood and he tried to remember what time it was. There was a fuzziness to his thoughts, the information seeming just within reach, but still too far to grasp. Gordon abandoned his attempt as he stepped into the large room, giving the night sky

a quick glance.

The music continued, uninterrupted by his presence and as he turned to find his brother he froze. Everything in him said this wasn't right. This couldn't be real.

The Hood's fingers flowed over the keys, a wicked smile pulling at his lips as he looked up at him. "Hello, Gordon."

 _No_. "No!" He tried to retreat, but hands gripped his arms, sending him flying backwards onto the hard floor.

Only, he didn't stop. He kept falling through the world, the Hood's sadistic grin following him down into darkness, eyes glowing yellow. And suddenly, he couldn't breathe, his arms and legs kicking out sluggishly through the thick blackness.

Gordon's body came to a jarring halt, along with the eerie music and hate-filled eyes and he shot up, gasping. A dull spike of pain burned through his abdomen, ribs protesting in his side with the sudden movement. He let out a grunt, unable to move for a moment as the ache intensified. As it gradually ebbed back to something bearable, he began to look around the dark room.

He was in his bedroom, the sunlight barely cresting the horizon, creating a bleak, grey hue through his window. His bed was a disheveled array of bunched up blankets and pillows that did little to easy the pain as he slid his legs over the side.

The blonde released a shaky breath, trying to rid himself of the nightmare. It was a recurrence that plagued him on most nights, usually differing in scenery, but always the Hood. Three weeks had already past since the incident, the villain still on the loose, along with an arsenal of technology that he could use against them. Gordon was fairly certain no amount of therapy was going to keep him from worrying about the man's return.

And it sucked.

Between the hospital, the pain, and yellow-ish purple splotches over his face, Gordon was finding it more difficult than usual to be his typical, carefree self. The paranoia of wondering what the Hood would do next was only made worse every time one of his brothers left on a rescue. Would they come back? Not just a rescue-gone-wrong situation. They had all dealt with those. He was waiting for one of them to go missing, experience debilitating system failure on their Thunderbirds, or just succumb to an attack orchestrated by the villain. And the only one who truly understood was dealing with his own set of demons.

Jeff had determined he needed to make up for everything he'd done and hadn't done, unable to accept that he did nothing wrong and they loved him no matter what. Still, he skirted around them when they seemed busy or offered to help them with menial tasks, most of which were not wheelchair appropriate. Anything to help appease his guilt.

Deciding that sleep would not be a possibility, Gordon slipped on a pair of shoes and began the slow trek to the kitchen. The patio would be his ultimate destination, but the idea of warm coffee was too difficult to deny.

Each step was a shot of dull agony, something he'd been trying to get used to until his injuries healed. He took a break at the lounge, staring out over the low waves in the distance. A different ache hit him, much like it did every day he couldn't get in the water. Maybe he could convince someone to go out in Thunderbird 4 with him. Maybe Dad.

The hangar was no longer off limits, their father voicing that he wanted to see the changes they had made in his absence. It was obvious each time they'd taken him down that memories were coming back, more painful than pleasant, but he insisted on staying. He wanted to be normal again, which meant throwing himself back into helping people. Gordon could understand that. Saving lives always took the edge off the trauma they'd been through.

A smell filled the aquanaut's nose once he reached the edge of the kitchen, suddenly aware that he wasn't the only one awake. The nightmare tickled at the back of his mind, making him hesitate before shaking his head. It was just a dream.

He took a step forward, feeling the rise in his nerves as he spoke. "Hello?"

"Gordon?" Virgil's surprised voice called from within the room. "What are you doing up?"

He grinned, stepping farther into the kitchen. "I could ask you the same thing."

His raven-haired brother stood leaned against the counter, a pan sitting on the stove sending pops of grease as slices of bacon cooked. "Just got back from a rescue in Colorado."

The smell of the frying meat sent a rumble through his stomach, ignoring it as he slid onto a stool that lined a small sitting area. He tried to stifle a wince as his muscles rebeled, but nothing escaped Virgil's medical eye. Before his brother could question him, Gordon raised a hand. "I'm good, just sore."

The medic seemed satisfied by the answer, grabbing a pair of tongs to flip the bacon. "So, what's got you up and about at three in the morning?"

Glancing at the digital clock on the wall, it was actually fifteen after, but it wasn't worth the argument. "Couldn't go back to sleep." Omitting the bit about why was pointless, but he couldn't bring himself to discuss it. His family knew about the nightmares. Why keep dredging them back up.

Virgil gave him a sympathetic smile, having been on the receiving end of Gordon's retelling of haunting images. "Well, since you're up, want me to make you some breakfast?"

He almost laughed, knowing the extent of his brother's breakfast abilities. Bacon was at the top, followed closely by toast. Eggs were a gamble, but at least they were edible.

Deciding on the least troublesome, Gordon smiled. "Cereal and coffee sounds good."

"Coming right up." The elder brother went to work collecting a bowl and mug.

The blonde stifled a yawn, having no desire to stress his ribs. As he sat, watching the process of breakfast, a nagging itch started to creep over his chest, just under the skin graft that hid the letter burned into him. He fought the urge to scratch it, knowing how important it was for the area to heal. It continued until a mug was placed on the table before him, along with a bowl of very sugary cereal.

Gordon shot his brother a quizzical look. "Where'd this come from?" Typically, the healthier, whole grain options were the only things found in the pantry.

"Not a word, or that's all you'll be getting." Virgil threatened, a mischievous grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Gordon didn't press any further, instead digging a harty spoonful out and shoving it in his mouth. Virgil went back to his bacon, a couple slices of bread disappearing into the toaster. The aquanaut watched as he retrieved some lettuce and a tomato from the fridge and couldn't help but grin at his brother's odd choice of a post rescue snack.

The medic was just about to sit down with him when they heard the tired sigh from the hall that lead to the elevator. They waited a moment, watching the shadows. A moment later, their father appeared, pushing the wheelchair forward with slightly shaking hands. His strength had improved greatly since starting physical therapy. He could still only walk a few feet with a walker, but it was something.

Beside him, the happy face of Samuel appeared, his tongue falling out of his mouth as the golden retriever took a seat. Gordon could still recall the day they had brought the emotional support dog home, Alan and Virgil grinning like little kids as they met the first pet - other than the lizards, not that he would ever consider those pets - to find residence on the island. He had done wonders for their father, who no longer needed anyone to stay in his room with him. Gordon was certain his family would do anything for Samuel. He was one of them now.

"Goodmorning, boys." Jeff greeted, looking tired and haunted. Gordon wondered if his father's sleep had been plagued with images of the Hood, as well. He didn't ask, offering him a knowing smile instead.

"G'mornin', old man." The blonde grinned at the half hearted scowl.

"Watchit, kiddo." Jeff warned with an edge of amusement in his tone. "This old man can still pack a whollup when the need arises."

"You planning on proving that today?" Gordon fell into the banter easily, the humor helping them through Jeff's physical therapy. Although he couldn't participate, the aquanaut had been there for each session once he was allowed to be up and moving around. Which had been far earlier than Virgil had preferred, but it was easier to give in than it was to catch him out of the infirmary and potentially injuring himself further.

"How about some breakfast before you two get in trouble. Coffee, Dad?" Virgil cut in before they could get going.

Jeff pushed the wheelchair to the table as his older son stood, already retrieving a mug before he could answer with a firm "Yes, please."

Gordon took another bite of the cereal, already feeling a bit less rattled. He stopped mid chew as a hand slipped into his, his father smiling softly. It was an unspoken attempt to assure each other they were okay. The blonde squeezed back, appreciating the warmth of the hand. It was hard to imagine that only four months ago, he was receiving a message from Fuse that would change their lives, but here they were, finally feeling whole.

He swallowed the remnants of sugar and wheat, a different kind of smile spreading across his face. His father regarded him with a raised brow, most likely not sure he wanted to know what was on his second youngest's mind. Gordon ignored him, letting his eyes find the raven-haired brother adding far too much sugar to the mug. "Hey, if you're hungry, Dad, Virgil's got some secret cereal he'd love to share."

The reaction was perfect, to the point he might have to review the security footage later.

Virgil nearly dropped the mug, spinning to glare at his little brother. "Gordon! Five minutes and you've already spilled the beans?"

"More like, spilled the cereal. Into a bowl. For Dad." His grin grew as his brother deflated, still glaring like it could solve his problems.

Turning to their father, Virgil sighed. "Would you like some cereal?" His expression changed when he saw the content smile on the older man's face. "I will warn you, it's full of sugar."

"You know I'm a sucker for the sweet stuff." Jeff answered, accepting the coffee now that Virgil had calmed.

Gordon watched, his heart light with the normalcy. It felt good. Beyond good to hear the lighter tone in his father's voice and see him talking to his brother. He tried not to think too hard about what the Hood had done and tried to do, but as he regarded his family and the significant change, he began to wonder what would have happened if the Hood had never come to the island. Would dad still refuse to speak to them? Would he have slowly died in this house, or in some rehabilitation center, alone of his own choosing. The blonde would never admit it out loud, especially since the initial loss of their father was the his doing, but he was actually grateful for the Hood's part in bringing Jeff back.

A shiver ran through his shoulders from the absurdity of wanting to thank the Hood. For now, he'd consider it a gift for all they'd been through. Not intentional, but impossible to stop. He could be okay with that.

"Gordon?" His father asked, sounding slightly concerned. When the blonde pulled himself from his thoughts, Jeff continued. "We're going out on the patio. Would you like to join us?"

The aquanaut nodded, grabbing his coffee and the half full bowl. A strong arm draped across his shoulders, the steady hand giving his arm a gentle squeeze before releasing him to help push their father through the door, Samuel obediently following at Jeff's side.

Gordon made a mental note to pick up something special - possibly secret - for his brother for being there for them this morning. It gave him a chance to see their father smile again, something that had been increasing in frequency these days. It always left a warmth in his chest that he would never let go. And with it, the feeling that everything would be alright.

Epilogue

Six months later.

The house had finally calmed, everyone home and out of their uniforms. The warm glow of the sun as it set behind their home created warm rays that danced with the shadows of the approaching evening.

Jeff regarded the sight, much like so many others, as he slowly walked towards the pool overhang, his cane clicking with each stride in time with Samuel's claws on the wood floor. Although, the sun light was casting its beauty over the world, his eyes were on the group of men sitting on the ledge. He took a moment to just observe them, their backs to him, as they quietly watched the waves. And it was like they were boys again, sitting on a fence on the farm, watching the horses as they raced through the pasture.

The elder man simply smiled, warmed by the love he felt for his family. It was a feeling he reveled in, because it was something that he'd been denied for so many years and thought he would never feel again. Every day, every moment, was a special gift. He would never neglect it.

A space at the center of his son's had been left open and Jeff moved to stand in it. Two separate hands lifted to assist him in sitting, Scott and John smiling up at him as he took a seat. The cement was still warm from earlier, easing some of the ache in his overworked legs. As their legs dangled over the pool, his mind flashed to another memory of watching Gordon push himself to be stronger and needing Jeff to sit with him as he rested on the edge.

One of the best experiences from the last few months, had been getting to hear how much Alan had grown. There was a little heartache in it, but he was too proud of his son to let it consume him. He was making up for lost time and they were willing to fill in the gaps every chance they got.

Jeff was surprised by how much EOS' presence on Thunderbird 5 had reduced much of his old concerns for his red-headed son. Even though they used to rotate who took over communications and monitoring, John was always the most willing to spend his life in the stars. He always wondered if the solitude would have any lasting effects on the astronaut. EOS was a tireless support for his son and would always be there to ensure John got the rest he needed. She also gave the young man the ability to leave the space station in order to stay with his father.

What didn't surprise the elder tracy was how well Scott had grown as the leader of International rescue. He no longer needed Jeff to coordinate rescues - not that he ever argued when his father stepped in every once in a while - providing clear plans of action that resulted in everyone making it home.

His boys had become such well rounded men in the time Jeff had been gone. He found some comfort in knowing they could carry on even in times of personal struggle. They would always feel the pull to rescue those in need, whether hurting or not. This would be his norm, being an audience to their determination and drive, and he found great joy in that.

And now, surrounded by his children, he felt safer than he ever had before.

He was home.

OooooOOOOooooO

All done! This has been a journey for me! One, I've never written, much less completed anything this long before. It's also been a great exercise in writing something other than whump :3 It hurt my heart to keep the Tracy's dealing with Jeff's mistrust, but it all just made sense! So glad to finally have everyone back home and happy!

Really hope everyone enjoyed this! Not sure if this will conclude the 'Something to Believe In' series, but if it does, I'm happy with it :D

Thanks so much to Madamewinter for helping me plan and write this story! She's probably partly responsible for why I was able to write so much and actually finish this!

Thanks to everyone who has commented and kept up with everything!

Love yall!

Tippy


End file.
